London Calling
by Spikes Bint
Summary: The Watchers Council request Buffy and Spike's prescence in London, You can guess who's less than happy
1. You've got Mail

A/N This is an A/U fiction in response to a challenge set out by my good friend Tinkerbell42  
  
Summary: Set just after the episode "Hush" Giles is finding it hard to adjust to a life of leisure, having no job as well as being sacked by the watchers council. When a surprise letter arrives from London from the Watcher's council requesting the presence of a certain slayer and recently chipped vampire in England, he's eager to help them, even if Spike and Buffy will be less than thrilled......  
  
London Calling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy was awakened by the sound of singing, she was a little disorientated at first. She turned over in bed to see Willow already awake.  
  
"Willow, it's only 7:00am," Buffy groaned at her friend.  
  
Willow stopped singing.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I was just checking the Gentleman hadn't taken my voice again," she replied.  
  
"That was over a week ago. I screamed their heads off, I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon Will," said Buffy.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight? I have a meeting with that lame Wicca group on campus. Probably be learning how to make non voodoo corn dollies," said Willow sarcastically.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"I'm meeting Riley tonight at the espresso pump. He wants to talk, but I'm not so sure that I'm ready for that," sighed Buffy.  
  
Buffy had many things on her mind. She and Riley had called a halt to their growing relationship after discovering that they had both been keeping secrets from each other. Besides boyfriend troubles, Willow still hadn't performed, that forgetting spell, after she'd got engaged to Spike. Maybe if she wished hard enough, then it would all go away. No that would be bad, wishing had caused these icky feelings in the first place.  
  
Willow threw back her bed covers and picked up her towel and toiletries.  
  
"I'm gonna grab the bathroom before that girl down the hall gets it," said Willow, as she exited the room.  
  
Buffy was left alone with her troubled thoughts.  
  
She had almost drifted back off to sleep when the phone rang, making her jump. Buffy thumped the pillow in frustration and reached over and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said a little more sharply than she'd intended.  
  
"Buffy? Hi it's Giles, I need to see you this evening, it's urgent," he said.  
  
"I have to see someone tonight," Buffy protested.  
  
Giles sighed impatiently.  
  
"You can put your social life on hold for just one night surely?" he asked.  
  
"It's been on hold since I was 16 years old, but hey what's another night?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, see you around eight then," he replied.  
  
With that, he was gone. Riley would think she was just trying to avoid their talk again, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike awoke to the hell that was Xander's basement. He'd been having another dream about being in the middle of the ocean, lying on a giant orange life raft. Spike wrinkled his nose at the dank smell of Xander's living space. The aforementioned was still fast asleep and snoring, as though driving the pigs to market. Spike had an itch on his nose. He tried to lift his hand to scratch it, growling in frustration as he had forgotten the ropes that bound him, hand and foot to the garish PVC chair. It almost made him miss the luxury of being chained up in Giles's bathtub. He looked across at Xander again, he was lying on his back, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Hey Harris! Fire, fire," yelled Spike.  
  
Xander shot up in bed, bleary eyed.  
  
"What! Fire where?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Spike smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"No one said anything about fire, you stupid git. I have an itch and as I am all tied up, I need you to scratch it," Spike informed him.  
  
"I hope you don't mean that in the sexual sense," said Xander as he rolled over in bed, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Yeah right, you wish. Always did wonder about you Harris," said Spike.  
  
"Spike, anyone ever tell you, that you're a complete bastard?" asked Xander  
  
The phone rang, and he put a hand across the bed to answer it.  
  
"Giles? Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Xander  
  
"Hello Xander, I need to speak to Spike actually," Giles told him.  
  
"Please tell me it's to ask him to move back in with you," asked Xander hopefully.  
  
Xander got out of bed to hand Spike the receiver .  
  
"I'm a little tied up right now mate," said Spike wryly.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, putting down the phone, he started to untie Spike's ropes.  
  
"Thank you so much, the phone?" asked Spike.  
  
"Get it yourself, I'm off for a shower," said Xander.  
  
Spike snatched the phone up off the bed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nice to talk to you too, I need to see you. I expect you at my place tonight around eight, be there," said Giles.  
  
"Or else? Look, I don't have to go anywhere. Unless of course there's some money or smokes in it for me," said Spike hopefully.  
  
Giles sighed deeply. It was a bit hard to appeal to someone's better nature, when they were seriously lacking in one.  
  
"How about a twenty and a carton of cigarettes?" asked Giles  
  
"Done, wouldn't want any one accusing me of being greedy. See you at eight then," said Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sighed as she flopped down on her bed. It had been a particularly tough day and Riley hadn't taken her news, that she wouldn't be able to meet him tonight too well either. She hoped that what ever Giles had to tell her tonight, would be good news for a change. Because boy did she need it, she thought to herself. Buffy changed out of her dress into her usual jeans and jacket, perfect for a little patrolling after the meet. She picked up a stake out of the weapons bag under her bed and closed her dorm room door behind her.  
  
She walked through the dark campus grounds. Although there were street lamps dotted around, there were still many shady areas perfect for vamps to lurk around, wanting to get a piece of the slayer. Her senses bristled as she neared the bus stop, she took her stake out of her pocket and turned around, at that moment the bus pulled up and she hastily stuffed the stake back in her jacket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy got off the bus and walked the few blocks to Giles's apartment. She was almost to the door when she bumped into something black and smelling of leather. Buffy looked up to see Spike looking down at her mockingly.  
  
"If you wanted another feel love, all you had to do was ask," he said Mockingly.  
  
Buffy pulled the stake out of her pocket and levelled it at his chest.  
  
"Feel this!" she replied.  
  
"Okay, okay I get the message," said Spike, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
She lowered the stake, a thought occurring to her.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Got a call from Giles this morning, said he wanted to see me," said Spike.  
  
"That's funny, he called me too, and with the same message," said Buffy.  
  
The door to Giles's apartment opened, Giles stood there looking at the both of them.  
  
"Thought I heard voices, well come in then," said Giles.  
  
"There must be some mistake, Spike thinks you actually wanted him here too," said Buffy.  
  
"No, no mistake, I wanted to see the both of you together," said Giles.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, who was sporting a huge smirk on his face, an expression she would dearly love to wipe off. Spike followed Buffy into the apartment and sat down in a chair in the corner.  
  
"That's my chair, Spike," Giles protested  
  
"And you think I care, where's my money and cigarettes?" asked Spike.  
  
Giles ignored him and disappeared into the kitchen to fix his guests a drink. He returned several moments later with a tray. Buffy looked at Spike in distaste as he gulped down his mug of blood, his game face slipping on.  
  
"Eww," said Buffy.  
  
"Didn't seem to mind it so much when we were engaged," said Spike.  
  
"Mention THAT, once more and you will be going out of here in a dust buster, buster," said Buffy her cheeks flaming.  
  
Giles sighed. He hadn't even spoken about why he wanted them both here yet, and they were already arguing. This wasn't going to be easy, he walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large scotch. Something told him, he was going to need it.  
  
"Spill Rupes, I don't have all night," said Spike.  
  
"Oh what else do you have to do, lurk around street corners looking evil?" scorned Buffy.  
  
"Hey I still got it," said Spike  
  
"Yeah," replied Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"Children, please, if I could have your attention for a moment," asked Giles desperately.  
  
Both of them fell silent. Giles fished around in the jacket of his tweed suit and brought out a white envelope.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"A letter. It arrived from the London headquarters of the Watcher's Council," Giles informed them  
  
"What are they to do with us? I quit and they fired you," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, Buffy thanks for the reminder," said Giles.  
  
"Here let me look at that," said Spike.  
  
He snatched the envelope out of Giles's grasp and took out the letter, scanning the page.  
  
"Oh, hidden talents Spike, didn't know you could read," said Buffy.  
  
Spike ignored her insults and started to read the letter aloud.  
  
"Blah, blah, Watchers Council, requests the presence of Buffy Summers and the vampire, known as William the Bloody immediately in London......Bloody hell, you have got to be kidding!" said Spike.  
  
"Carry on reading, there's more," said Giles.  
  
"I don't wanna hear more, cos it's not gonna happen," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you cannot ignore a summons from the Watchers Council. You know better than any one, their methods of persuasion can be very er persuasive," said Giles.  
  
Spike read the rest of the letter to himself , he walked over to Buffy and dropped the letter on her lap. His grin spread across his face.  
  
"Read it and weep pet," said Spike.  
  
Buffy blinked back the tears. That was exactly what she felt like doing.  
  
TBC 


	2. Bon Voyage

London Calling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy stared at the letter on her lap for a few seconds before picking it up; she read the contents before looking at Giles.  
  
"It's not so bad is it? An all expenses paid trip to London for two weeks," asked Giles.  
  
" But at what expense to me? They can't be trusted Giles, apart from wanting to discuss my possible return to their fold, I can't see why they need to see me so urgently," said Buffy.  
  
"You are the slayer, and with Faith in a coma as well as being out of her mind, you are or were their strongest warrior, they need you, more than you need them remember that, it could be a starting point to getting what ever you might need in life Buffy, they are a well funded organisation," reasoned Giles.  
  
"What do I need with a future? The odds are that I won't live past twenty five anyway," she replied.  
  
Spike looked at her, a mocking expression on his face.  
  
"One can hope," he said  
  
Buffy pulled a face at him.  
  
"Don't see why he has to tag along," said Buffy, pointing at Spike.  
  
"The council have probably got wind of the fact that Spike has been neutered and want to study him," said Giles.  
  
"More scientific experiments? Had enough of that with the soldier boys who put the chip in my head in the first place, on second thoughts you can stick your trip, it's not like it's a novelty to me, with England being my mother country and all," said Spike.  
  
Giles smiled at Spike in an annoyingly knowing way, which made Spike's blood boil.  
  
"You really don't know who you are dealing with Spike, besides I am sure they can come up with something to please that mercenary little unbeating heart of yours," said Giles.  
  
Spike's interest was peaked, it had been a long time since he'd been to England, and the idea that there may be large amounts of cash involved, had him more than eager to comply.  
  
"They won't off me when I get there will they?" asked Spike.  
  
"Believe me Spike if all they wanted to do was kill you, they would have done it already," said Giles.  
  
"Can I have a couple of days to think about this?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, the Council were expecting that, but on Saturday evening there will be a private plane waiting on the tarmac at Sunnydale International," Giles replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy made her way back to her dorm, her feet dragged over the distance, it was all quiet and dark in her room, she sat down on her bed not even bothering to turn on a light. A few moments later Willow entered the room; she switched on the light and let out a little scream as she saw Buffy sitting there.  
  
"Hey Buffy, why are you sitting in the dark, is everything okay?" asked Willow.  
  
"Not really," said Buffy.  
  
"Your date with Riley not go well?" asked Willow.  
  
"Had to cancel that, Giles wanted to see me," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, I hope it wasn't anything end of the worldy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Depends on how ya look at it, he wants me to go to London, or should I say the Watchers council wants me to go to London," said Buffy.  
  
"Ooh a trip to Europe, don't suppose you want to take a friend along, hint, hint?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at her friend.  
  
"If only I could, but sorry already have a travel companion," said Buffy.  
  
"Riley? You two made up and he's taking you on a surprise trip?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well, I am going with a guy of sorts, just not Riley," said Buffy.  
  
"I can't think who, you're just gonna have to tell me Buff," said Willow.  
  
"Spike," she replied.  
  
"Haha, that's a funny one, no really who?" asked Willow again.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"I already told you, Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"Huh?" asked Willow.  
  
"Seems the watcher's council want to see Spike as well as myself and thought that they could kill two birds with one stone and we could travel together," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't know about killing two birds, more like you'll end up killing each other, you're not going are you?" asked Willow.  
  
"I have a couple of days to think about it, I don't know, I guess at least Spike is harmless, being chipped and all," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike took a slow walk back to Xander's basement, not in any great hurry to return, ok he was a vampire, they were supposed to like dank dark living conditions, but Xander's place went beyond that. He was glad that Dru couldn't see him now; she'd think him really pathetic, living amongst the slayer and her friends, not being able to bite anyone or even fight. He could hear her cackle in his head as if she was standing behind him.  
  
If only he hadn't thrown in his lot with the slayer and helped her defeat Angelus, Dru might never have left him. Spike grinned to himself. This trip might be the perfect opportunity to get a little pay back on the blond pest.  
  
He entered Xander's basement, Xander was getting naked with Anya, Spike looked away at the disturbing sight, of all the bad luck, he thought to himself.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" yelled Spike loudly, shutting the door with a bang.  
  
Xander and Anya leapt apart like two scalded cats.  
  
"Spike! I was trying to have an orgasm, can't you come back later?" asked Anya as she buttoned up her dress.  
  
"Yeah Spike, this is the first time I have had a chance to be alone with Anya since you moved in here," complained Xander.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to ruin that five minutes of playtime," said Spike.  
  
"He's very good actually, it takes at least ten," said Anya defensively.  
  
"Woo-hoo Harris, didn't know you had it in you," smirked Spike.  
  
"Shut up Spike, before I make you homeless," warned Xander.  
  
"That's not gonna happen, anyway I will be out of here on Saturday, I'm off to the blue yonder for a couple of weeks, so you can get all the sex you want," said Spike, shuddering slightly at the idea.  
  
"You are gonna leave Sunnydale for a couple of weeks? I think Buffy might have something to say about that," said Xander.  
  
"She knows, and what's more she's coming with me!" said Spike confidently.  
  
Anya laughed, Xander just continued to stare at Spike open mouthed.  
  
"Uh-oh Willow must have been casting spells again," said Anya.  
  
"Either that, or Spike here, has been out drinking," said Xander  
  
"I am neither drunk or under a spell, Buffy and I are going to London together for an all expenses paid trip," said Spike.  
  
"I am calling Giles, you're scaring me," said Xander.  
  
"Really?" asked Spike hopefully.  
  
Xander went over to the phone and dialled Giles's number; he came back a few moments later. Spike folded his arms and looked at Xander.  
  
"Well?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's all true," said Xander.  
  
"You don't think Spike and Buffy are starting up again, do you Xander?" asked Anya.  
  
Spike laughed bitterly, not quite meeting the couple's eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, when hell freezes over maybe," said Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Saturday  
  
It was late afternoon, Buffy pulled her suitcases out of the closet in her dorm room and threw them on the bed, she sighed in resignation, there were a million reasons why she shouldn't go and only a few as to why she should. It was madness, but she had finally made up her mind to go the previous evening. Riley had stalled her after her class with Professor Walsh, and had been demanding that she make up her mind about them, Buffy had told him that she still needed time. After angrily telling her that she could take all the time in the world, because he'd had enough, Buffy had decided that some time away from Sunnydale was just what she needed. Just because she was travelling with Spike, there was nothing that said they had to hang out together.  
  
She opened up the drawers and threw the clothes from them in her case, haphazardly, wiping away angry tears from her face. Buffy wished Willow was around right now, but her friend was off with some member of her Wicca group again. Buffy couldn't blame her; she hadn't exactly been a lot of fun to be around lately.  
  
Buffy fumbled through her underwear draw, her hand closed over something small and round, she looked down in surprise, seeing the heavy silver ring that Spike had given her when they had been 'engaged' She had never got round to returning it, the memory of the whole thing too shaming for her. Buffy had felt that she couldn't endure the snarky comments Spike was likely to make on it's return, so she had shoved it away and had forgotten about it until now. She picked it up and looked at it, before tossing it in her suitcase, she would find the right moment, while they were away to return it to him.  
  
Buffy zipped up her cases, checked her passport and papers were in her bag, and sat down on her bed and waited for the time to pass.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was 8:00pm; the Sun had well and truly gone down, as Buffy left the campus in a taxi, headed towards the airport, she sighed sadly. Willow hadn't returned, so Buffy had had to resort to leaving Willow a note on her bed.  
  
The taxi pulled up at the airport, Buffy got out, there really hadn't been time to let her friends know of her decision, so it had been a lonely farewell. The only person she had informed was Giles, she had her luggage stowed away and was surprised when she was escorted to the VIP lounge. She opened the door, "Surprise!" shouted all her friends. Buffy smiled in gratitude, glad of some friendly faces to see her off.  
  
Willow came forward and gave Buffy a balloon with the brightly coloured words, "bon voyage" across it. Anya also stepped forward with a large paper bag of grapes, she handed the bag to Buffy.  
  
"You are supposed to give grapes to people when they are sick Anya," explained Xander.  
  
"Oh, but I thought she was sick, she's going away with Spike isn't she?" asked Anya.  
  
"That's not so much a sickness, as temporary insanity," Xander replied.  
  
"Thanks for the support guys, speaking of Spike, where is he? Not that I care," said Buffy.  
  
"He's already on the plane, said being around too many goody goodies made him want to vomit," said Willow.  
  
"That figures," said Buffy.  
  
Giles came forward; he looked at Buffy in concern.  
  
"Are you okay with this? I mean really?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah, I need some time away, this is a perfect excuse for a vacation, or at least it would be if Spike wasn't waiting for me," said Buffy.  
  
"It's not too late to back out you know," said Giles.  
  
"Yes it is, besides, any fool can see that this means a lot to you and your future career, you've been more than a father to me, it would be bad of me if I couldn't return the favour, after all it's only two weeks, how much can happen in that short time?" replied Buffy.  
  
She said her goodbyes to her friends and climbed the few steps up into the private jet; the stewardess closed the door behind her. Buffy looked around the plane; it was equipped with every luxury a traveller could want, Spike was already seated in one of the soft cream leather seats, nursing a large whiskey in his hands.  
  
"Slayer! Was starting to think you'd chickened out, but here you are," said Spike.  
  
Buffy put down her bag and took a seat as far away from him as possible. The announcement came over the speaker for them to put on their seatbelts; Buffy buckled up and sank back into the comfort of her seat, as the feeling of inevitability washed over her and the plane speeded up for take off, she suddenly wondered if she had been a little too hasty.  
  
TBC 


	3. New York New York

A/N Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are great! Forgot to add disclaimers at the beginning of the story, getting a bit lazy with that these days! So I'll add one now (  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters portrayed in the story, belong to the evil genius, JW, the text is mine, and the idea for the story belongs to Tinkerbell42. There! Don't expect another one, because I can't be bothered LOL  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They were in the air and on their way to England, Buffy glanced across the aisle at Spike, he unbuckled his seat belt and got up, and walked over to the mini bar in the corner, pouring another glass of whiskey for himself. Spike turned, sensing her eyes on him.  
  
"Want one?" he asked, raising his glass.  
  
Buffy just looked at him, her eyebrow arched.  
  
"Do I look like a hard liquor kinda girl?" she asked.  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
"Heard beer was more your poison," he replied.  
  
Buffy flushed uncomfortably. The time she had turned cave girl Buffy, was another of the less noteworthy moments of her life that she wanted to forget.  
  
"How did you know about that?" she asked.  
  
"It was the topic of conversation at Willie's bar for weeks, we had some good laughs with that one," Spike replied.  
  
"All the more reason not to drink," she sighed.  
  
"Must be painful for you," said Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"I don't get your meaning," she replied.  
  
"That stake you have up your ass all the time, I mean what are you eighteen, nineteen years old?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nearly nineteen, not that it's any business of yours," she snapped.  
  
"Life is for living Summers," said Spike as he took a large swallow of his drink.  
  
"Oh, you'd know, being dead and all," she asked.  
  
"Living dead is the preferred term," he said airily as he sat back down in his seat, almost missing it.  
  
"Spike, are you drunk?" she asked.  
  
Spike chuckled as he downed the rest of his drink.  
  
"Well I have to have something to dull the pain of the next two weeks, I am starting to think there is not enough money in England to compensate for spending time with you," said Spike.  
  
Buffy flinched slightly at his words, not so sure why they would affect her so. So what if Spike didn't want to spend time with her, hadn't she felt exactly the same way? She didn't know why, but away from her family and friends, she was starting to feel the tiniest bit insecure.  
  
Get a grip Buffy, you've only been in the air for half an hour, England can't be so different from America, she told herself angrily.  
  
Spike looked at the stewardess as she entered the cabin.  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked the young girl nervously.  
  
"Fine sweetheart, what's the in-flight movie? Getting a bit bored with present company," said Spike, looking over at Buffy.  
  
The girl smiled at Spike, more than a little affected by his clear blue eyes and that sexy leather coat he was wearing, she was an employee of the Watcher's council and she knew what he was. Transporting demons and prominent members of the Watchers council was almost everyday occurrences to her. The demons, or the Watchers Council for that matter were rarely this handsome. She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Buffy groaned, a slight feeling of nausea coming over her at the sight of the girl, trying to flirt with Spike. Buffy looked at the back of the seat in front of her, glad of the comforting sight of the airsickness bag, should she need it after being witness to the sickening display.  
  
"The movie?" Buffy reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yes sorry, its 'Sixth Sense', can't tell you much about it, meant to be a bit creepy that's all I know," shrugged the girl.  
  
"Well, if you get scared, you can always sit on my knee," grinned Spike.  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's against policy, I don't think Mr Travers would like that very much," she smiled at him.  
  
"Isn't there something else you should be doing, as we're all fine in here," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, right, I'll put the movie on for you," said the girl. Disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
"Spoilsport, unless of course you wanted to take her place and warm up my knee?" asked Spike.  
  
He touched the tip of his tongue to his lower lip, Buffy felt the heat steal through her body, the little movement reminded her of the passionate kissing they had shared when she couldn't get enough of him, her face flamed in remembrance.  
  
"How's Harmony these days Spikey?" she snapped in response, to hide her discomfort.  
  
Spike choked on the mouthful of whiskey he had just taken, spraying it everywhere.  
  
"Ewww, nice Spike," she said wrinkling her nose as she wiped the front of her jacket.  
  
Buffy walked over to the mini bar to get a paper napkin, as she walked back to her seat, the light went out in the cabin, she lost her footing in the darkness and fell forward, Buffy would have fallen to the floor, if a pair of strong arms hadn't reached out to catch her. Buffy pulled out of Spike's arms as the movie screen lit up and the opening titles of the movie came on. She straightened her jacket and sat down in her seat.  
  
"Thank you Spike for saving me from falling flat on my ass," mimicked Spike.  
  
He was confused, he would have loved nothing better than to see the slayer fall in a heap, but before he knew what he was doing, he'd shot up out of his seat to catch her. This wasn't part of his plan of revenge.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said quietly.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise, after a quick glance at Buffy who was staring straight ahead, he followed suit and sat back to watch the film.  
  
They were halfway through the movie, when a gentle snoring disturbed Spike; he looked across the aisle at Buffy, curled up fast asleep in her seat. Oh what he would have given to have Buffy as vulnerable as this, only a few short months ago. Spike's fists curled up at his sides impotently. He slowly got up out of his seat and walked over to where she slept, he came to a stop in front of her, gazing down at her. Buffy shivered in her sleep, he noticed her trembling and against his will and better nature, he reached into the over head storage compartment and pulled out one of the travel blankets and gently tucked it around her, Buffy turned over in her sleep, grabbing his hand and kissing it.  
  
"Thanks mom," she sighed sleepily.  
  
Spike snatched his hand away; it burned as if touched by fire. Being in close quarters with Buffy like this was resurrecting memories he'd been trying to forget for a long time. He sat back down with a fresh drink, studying the contents of the glass tumbler, as if it held the answers to all these conflicting thoughts running around in his head. After finishing his drink in one big gulp, he closed his eyes.  
  
Spike was awakened by the jolt of the aircraft as it touched down on the tarmac; Buffy was awake and flicking through a magazine, humming a little tune under her breath.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked.  
  
"We have to fly across the entire country and the Atlantic Ocean, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Well, where the bleeding hell are we then?" asked Spike.  
  
"You missed the first stop, we just landed at JFK airport," Buffy informed him.  
  
"New York, I could tell you a story or two about my glory days, bagged my second slayer here," he said proudly.  
  
Spike's smile faded at Buffy's look of disgust.  
  
"Oh, I er guess it wouldn't be too interesting from your point of view," said Spike.  
  
"You guessed right," she replied.  
  
The stewardess appeared from behind the curtain.  
  
"Sorry, but there has been some kind of delay, we won't be taking off for at least another couple of hours so if either of you wanted to get off the plane, maybe stretch your legs a little?" suggested the girl.  
  
"Okay, always wanted to see the big apple," said Buffy.  
  
"New York is not the kind of place for a young girl to be roaming about at night," said Spike.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Just wouldn't want all those other nasties, getting first crack at you before I'd had my shot," said Spike.  
  
"You had your shot Spike and failed miserably, you are even more pathetic now, so I think you have kinda lost your chance," said Buffy.  
  
"Fine get yourself killed, see if I care," said Spike.  
  
"Never thought you did," she replied airily as she walked past him and down the aircraft steps.  
  
Spike stood there for a moment, the stewardess stared at him hopefully,  
  
"I'm on a break now, I can sit on your knee in my own time," she purred invitingly.  
  
Spike looked at the girl in annoyance.  
  
"Sorry pet, I have to go somewhere," said spike as he pushed past her and followed Buffy down the steps of the aircraft.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike followed her at a distance as she weaved her way through the crowds at the busy airport, his sharp sight, never losing view of his target. He full expected her to leave the airport, but instead Buffy seemed content to browse the airport shops, he groaned inwardly, that's what happens when you travel with a teenage shop-a-holic, he though to himself.  
  
Spike took out his cigarettes and lighter, putting one in his mouth he lit it, dragging on it deeply, waiting for the nicotine, to take its effect. He was surprised as he was tapped on the back by a security guard who pointed out the no smoking signs to him. Damn, was he ever going to get a break, he thought resentfully as he ground out the butt on the floor. When he looked up Buffy was gone, Spike sighed. He had nothing else to do, but return to the plane, there was little time to do anything else.  
  
He entered the cabin, the stewardess was sitting in the corner, and she gave him a frosty stare as he sat down. All these women were starting to drive him mad, maybe it was their secret plan all along. Buffy returned a few moments later, several bags in her hands.  
  
"Fun shopping trip?" asked Spike.  
  
"Fun stalking?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't know what you mean," said Spike innocently.  
  
"Spike, for a vampire, you have to be the saddest excuse for a prowler, I have ever come across," said Buffy mockingly, as she sat down in her seat.  
  
The stewardess closed up the doors.  
  
"If you could put on your seat belts, we are cleared for take off," snapped the girl as she walked off.  
  
"Wow, if it got any colder in here, I might be in danger of hypothermia, what's up with her?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"Well merry old England, here we come," he said.  
  
The stewardess appeared with the snacks trolley.  
  
"How long till we get to England?" she asked the girl.  
  
"About six or seven hours depending on conditions," said the girl, smiling at Buffy and frowning at Spike.  
  
"Didn't know you were so eager for our honeymoon to begin," smirked Spike  
  
"Honeymoon? Maybe if you were the last guy in this dimension," replied Buffy.  
  
The final few hours of the flight passed without incidence, except for the continued coldness of the stewardess, as the plane touched down at Heathrow airport, on a cold grey English afternoon, she had the strange feeling or premonition if you like, that things would some how never be the same again.  
  
TBC 


	4. Happy Honeymoon

A/N Thanks everyone for the great reviews, they were much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike looked out of the plane window at a country he'd never really expected to revisit again, the last time he'd been here, Dru had been with him. Spike sighed; was nothing forever these days? He thought sadly.  
  
"Welcome to England," said the stewardess, seemingly eager to be rid of them both as she hastily opened the aeroplane door  
  
"Sorry love, slight problem, its called daylight," said Spike as he pointed through the window.  
  
"That's why we carry these!" snapped the girl, as she threw a thick blanket at his head.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at the girl as if she were her new best friend.  
  
"Mr Travers will be waiting for you in the airport," the stewardess informed them.  
  
"Who the hell is he when he's at home?" asked Spike, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Quentin Travers, he's the head honcho of the Watchers council, not my most favourite of people," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, now you've disappointed me, I thought I held that title," grinned Spike.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle at his impish expression. He was quite the charmer when he wanted to be, and away from their usual setting he somehow seemed different. Buffy shook her head; she couldn't allow him to get under her skin like this. Maybe it wouldn't harm to call a truce for a few days, it might make things a little easier. Buffy looked at Spike, about to open her mouth, when he'd put the blanket over his head and dashed off in the direction of the airport's main building.  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to the stewardess,  
  
"Thanks for everything," she smiled at the girl.  
  
"All part of the service, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier," said the stewardess.  
  
"Why?" Asked Buffy, not really sure what the girl was getting at.  
  
"I did a bad thing, I tried to hit on your boyfriend," she replied.  
  
"You tried to hit on my whatty? He's not my boyfriend! Why would you say that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just that." the girl trailed off.  
  
"What?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"Well, er during the flight when you fell asleep, I saw him cover you with a blanket and you took his hand and kissed it, thought it was kinda sweet at the time," she replied.  
  
Buffy flushed, as she remembered having a hazy dream, and in it, her mother had come and tucked her in, like when she was a little girl. She had kissed Spike's hand? 'Well you've kissed at lot more than that before' her annoying inner voice reminded her.  
  
"Sure he wasn't trying to smother me with the blanket?" asked Buffy, her thoughts in confusion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was waiting for her when she entered the double doors, a strange expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, oh look I think that's for us," said Buffy as she noticed a man dressed in a chauffeurs uniform, he was holding up a card with her name on it.  
  
She grabbed Spike by the arm and walked over to the man.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" asked the man, as he looked down his nose at her.  
  
"Yep," she answered brightly.  
  
"Follow me," he replied as he turned and walked away.  
  
"But, our luggage?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Already taken care of," he replied.  
  
They had nothing else to do, but trail after the man, as he escorted them to a waiting limousine, Spike let out a low whistle.  
  
"Guess Rupes was right about the buggers being well funded, thought that was just a sweetener to get me here," said Spike.  
  
"Not every one tells lies like you Spike," she replied.  
  
The chauffer opened the limo door. Quentin Travers, senior member of the watchers council alighted from the vehicle.  
  
"Oh God! Do tweed suits come as standard issue among you watcher types?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy suppressed the giggle she felt rising in her throat; Quentin turned a stern look in Spike's direction.  
  
"Hmmmm, you must be William?" asked Quentin.  
  
"Why do I feel that was more of a statement than a question?" asked Spike.  
  
Quentin ignored him and moved onto Buffy.  
  
"I trust your flight was comfortable Miss Summers, nice to see you again," he drawled, putting out a hand  
  
"Yes on the first count and not so much on the second," said Buffy.  
  
She stared at the outstretched hand and deliberately folded her arms.  
  
"If you'd like to join me in the limo, we can escort you to your accommodation, ladies first," said Quentin.  
  
"Thanks mate, don't mind if I do," said Spike as he brushed past Quentin and seated himself inside the luxury of the car.  
  
"That figures," said Buffy as she joined him in the car, soon to be followed by Quentin.  
  
The Limo managed to weave expertly through the early evening traffic.  
  
"So why do you want us here?" asked Buffy bluntly.  
  
"All in good time Miss Summers, how is Mr Giles?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean since you fired him after years of loyal service to the council?" asked Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"Rupert's become quite the bum, sits around all day watching soaps and getting pissed," Spike informed him smugly.  
  
"Gotta be better than working for a bunch of stuck up English prigs," said Buffy defensively.  
  
"Very concisely put Miss Summers," Quentin returned.  
  
"Oh Buffy has a way with words, 'Spike you are such a pig,' is her favourite," he mimicked.  
  
"I am also good with my hands," mouthed Buffy as she made a staking motion with her hand.  
  
"Is that an offer love, you could at least wait until we get to the hotel," said Spike, as he licked his lips.  
  
Buffy blushed as she saw Quentin's raised eyebrows, she had forgotten how that same hand movement had looked to her friends, when they had silently discussed ways of defeating the gentlemen.  
  
Quentin sighed and checked his watch; it was at least a forty-five minute drive to the hotel.  
  
"Would any of you like a drink?" he offered as he opened up the mini bar in the limo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They drove down the Strand, coming to a stop outside the "Savoy" hotel.  
  
"Gotta hand it to you Travers, when you said all expenses paid, you weren't joking," said Spike.  
  
"We have a reputation to uphold," said Quentin looking at his watch yet again.  
  
"Do you have somewhere else you have to be?" asked Buffy arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, you'll have to check yourselves in, how about we meet in the American bar say around nine? It's inside the hotel, you can't miss it," said Quentin.  
  
"What about money to pay for it?" asked Buffy, pointing at the hotel.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Miss Summers, the hotel is taken care of, we have an account here," said Quentin as he drew a large buff coloured envelope from his jacket.  
  
"What's this?" asked Spike.  
  
"Room number, booking confirmation and a little pin money until we can compensate you more substantially," said Quentin.  
  
"I'll look after that," said Spike as he took the envelope from Quentin.  
  
The chauffeur opened the limo door and a porter came forward from the hotel to take in their cases, Quentin lowered the window of the limo.  
  
"Don't forget nine o'clock in the American bar," he reminded them as the car pulled away from the kerb.  
  
Buffy marched through the doors of the hotel, leaving Spike to stare at the departing limo, he wasn't sure if his ears had deceived him when that bugger had said 'Room'  
  
"Nah he wouldn't," said Spike softly under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Spike entered the lobby of the hotel, he saw the object of his 'affections', leaning over the reception desk, her head bent as she signed the guest book. A young man dressed in hotel uniform stood behind it.  
  
"Thank you Madam, ah this must be the other half of your party, here are your keys," said the man as he handed them both smart card keys.  
  
He then signalled to a boy who was standing around.  
  
"Hi I'm Malcolm, let me show you to your rooms," he smiled at them,  
  
*Hoping for a big tip are you boy?* Spike thought to himself.  
  
Spike and Buffy followed Malcolm into the elevator.  
  
"So how are you liking England so far, you're American right?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"I'm American, Spike here is well I'm not sure what he is," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"English, born, bred and sired," Spike informed him proudly.  
  
Spike lit up a cigarette, he drew on it deeply. Buffy made a delicate coughing sound as she waved away the smoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but I am going to have to ask you to put that out, there is a no smoking policy in the public areas of the hotel," Malcolm informed him.  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" said Spike, he stubbed the cigarette out on the wall of the elevator and let the butt fall to the floor.  
  
The elevator doors opened with a ping.  
  
"Your suite is at the end of the corridor, it's one of the best we have, Mr Travers is a respected client of ours," said Malcolm.  
  
The boy drew out a chain from his pocket and swiped the card across the security panel on the door, he turned the handle and opened it.  
  
"Oh wow! It's beautiful," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"It's our deluxe river view junior suite, I know it's a little dark out there now, but come the morning, you will have spectacular views of the River Thames, now if you need anything, we have full room service as well as internet facilities, should you require them. It's all listed in the guide book on the table," he smiled at them both.  
  
Buffy ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Have you seen the size of the bed?" she called out.  
  
"If that's all Sir?" asked Malcolm rubbing his nose conspicuously.  
  
"Oh yeah, right you want a tip, show me to my room and then we can talk about it, and it better be just as good as hers," growled Spike.  
  
Malcolm looked at Spike nervously.  
  
"I don't understand, there must be some kind of mistake, this is your room, yours and your wife's. Mr Travers told us that you were friends of his here on your honeymoon and that we were to see that you were taken care of Mr Summers," said Malcolm.  
  
"Mr Summers.? Never mind, here's a fiver, thanks for your help," said Spike as the boy hurriedly exited the room.  
  
Spike looked towards the bedroom from where he could hear various squeals of delight. Buffy came out of the bedroom. He looked at her pensively. He really hoped she was in a 'don't kill the messenger' mood. Buffy frowned at the strange expression on Spike's face,  
  
"What is it, and why are you still here Spike and why isn't that guy showing you to your room? Which I sincerely hope is the hotel basement by the way," Buffy said smugly as she looked around the luxury of her room.  
  
"Because my sweet I am already in my room, that's why," Spike informed her.  
  
Buffy stared at him waiting for the punch line, the continuing silence grew ominous in its length.  
  
"You're not joking are you?" she asked.  
  
"Happy honeymooning Mrs Summers," shrugged Spike.  
  
"When I see that Mr Travers, I am personally gonna squeeze every last breath from his body," she replied.  
  
"Fine! You do whatever you want, only if I can watch of course could do with a spot of violence even if I am only a spectator," said Spike.  
  
He grabbed his case and started towards the bedroom.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.  
  
"Unpacking of course and by the way, I sleep on the left side of the bed," he smirked as he walked off.  
  
Buffy folded her arms against her chest.  
  
"If Travers wants war, he's damn well gonna get it," said Buffy quietly to herself.  
  
She stood there for a few moments, pondering on the downward spiral this trip was taking, she could hear Spike whistling happily from the bedroom. Maybe she couldn't do anything about the accommodation for now, but she could make sure Spike didn't get too comfy before this mess was straightened out.  
  
"Spike?" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
Buffy frowned in growing frustration as she walked into the bedroom; to her surprise it was empty. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, Buffy walked over to it. Vampires didn't need the bathroom so it wasn't like she would catch him with his pants down she reasoned to herself as she pushed the door open. The sound of running water didn't register with her at first as she saw Spike, with more than his pants down. He had his back to her as he stood in the shower, Buffy froze to the spot, as she watched him lather himself under the flow of water. Buffy tried to walk out of the room, but for some reason her legs and her brain no longer seemed connected.  
  
Spike turned to reach for the shampoo, his body all wet and glistening. He looked in surprise as he saw Buffy hovering by the doorway. She looked at him, her eyes widening as they slid lower; he was big. She had felt 'it' that time she had sat on his lap in Giles's apartment, it had almost made her resolve to wait until they were married, crumble into dust. And she was also sure that she would have ripped his clothes off and had him there and then on the crypt floor, just before Willow broke the spell. "Pass the shampoo love?" asked Spike.  
  
"Go to hell," she said as her legs finally started to function and she ran from the room.  
  
Spike looked at himself, his body had started to respond to her presence, much to his annoyance, it seemed to know what it wanted, even if he was afraid to admit it. He smashed his hand against the tiles in self- annoyance, almost deciding to make his shower a cold one.  
  
"Think I already am in hell," he said to the empty room as he carried on showering.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorry I am just a perve, the shower scene is just my re-living an actual dream I had about JM, not Spike! Hides head in embarrassment LOL 


	5. Should I stay, Or should I go?

A/N A big thank you to every one who reviewed my story, they were great and got me through a rough couple of days. So thanks again. Sorry if this chapter is a little darker than previous chapters, it just came out that way.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Spike dressed quickly and joined Buffy in the sitting room of the suite; hearing his approach, she got up off the sofa and went to stand in front of one of the large windows. She wasn't ready to look him in the eye so soon, after their previous encounter. She sighed as she looked out into the darkening night sky.  
  
That was how Spike found her, a rush of sarcastic comments rose in his throat. He swallowed them down and sighed heavily. He didn't know what Travers was up to yet; hopefully that problem would be solved in a couple of hours when they met up with him. Buffy knew she couldn't spend the rest of the evening staring out into nothing, no matter how comforting it was; she turned to face him. Her cheeks flaming at the sight of him, his hair was still tousled from his recent showering. She was angry, but she didn't know why. She hid behind the only weapon Buffy felt she had left, her sharp tongue. She opened her mouth, her vitriol finding voice.  
  
"Is that all you have to wear? Hardly suitable for a place like this is it?" she asked scathingly, as she looked at his jeans and usual red shirt.  
  
Spike felt his earlier charitable feelings dissolve away, in the face of her obvious contempt. He'd entered the room actually willing to call a truce their bickering, but if that was the way she wanted to play it, then it was fine with him.  
  
"Well I could go naked, you seemed to like that well enough," Spike snapped at her.  
  
The comments about his clothing had stung, it was just one of the many things he'd let slide after the split with Dru. Harmony had tried to change him, being so clothing obsessed herself. And it wasn't his fault that Harm had burned most of his belongings. He didn't know why it irked him so much coming from Buffy.  
  
"You're in my room for now, but that does not mean I have to like it Spike," she replied, ignoring his previous comment.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I'll remove myself from your exalted presence, I am sure I can find more congenial company than yours," he replied.  
  
He scooped the envelope off the coffee table, which Travers had given them earlier.  
  
"Where are you going with that?" she asked, pointing at the envelope.  
  
"Any where, but here," he replied.  
  
He angrily shrugged on his leather duster and slammed out of the room, leaving Buffy alone. She knew she should be glad that he had gone, but all she could think of was how huge and empty the place seemed without his presence. She curled up in an armchair and wrapped her arms defensively around her body. Tears started to form in her eyes; a fat tear made it's way down her face, she wiped it away angrily.  
  
"I will not cry, it must be the break up with Riley, yes that's it," she told herself out loud.  
  
But if she really took time to think, she knew that she'd hardly given Riley Finn a moment's consideration since they'd finished with each other. She had been too busy verbally fighting with Spike, and looking at that glorious naked body, her treacherous thoughts reminded her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Spike rode the elevator down to the main lobby, he lit up a cigarette, looking challengingly at the bellboy. The boy caught his look of defiance and moved further into his corner.  
  
Spike had looked through the envelope on the way down, there were papers for car hire included, all he had to do was collect the keys at the reception desk and sign a couple of forms and then he could be out of here. There was enough money in the envelope to last a neutered vamp for some time. That idea was starting to sound very appealing. Better than the blond bombshell that waited upstairs. Maybe he could make a new life for himself back in England; he'd steal the car and carry on driving. Spike walked over to the main desk, his mind already half made up to do just that.  
  
Spike signed the necessary document and took the keys from the man behind the counter. He looked at the keys as they rested in the palm of his hand. With a growl he shoved them in his jeans pocket and strode out of the Hotel, walking out on to the Strand.  
  
"You big poof, you're getting soft that's what it is, that chip in your head not only stopped you killing, you've lost your balls too," he muttered angrily.  
  
He walked off to the nearest tube station, an idea forming in his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat in the American bar, there was little or no evidence on her face that she been crying, save for a little puffiness around her eyes. She was glad of the muted lighting of her surroundings. To the casual observer she looked trouble and carefree. She checked her watch; it was five minutes to nine. Spike had not returned to their room, and she was starting to wonder if he had gone in the permanent sense.  
  
Not that she cared, she told her self. Buffy frowned as a young man approached her; it was third in the last twenty minutes. She had come down early to get away from the deafening silence of her room only to be repeatedly hit on by young men who seemed to think that a woman alone must be desperate for male company. She looked away and the man got her silent message and went to sit back at the other end of the bar.  
  
Buffy looked down at the luxurious carpet, deciding to avoid all eye contact with the patrons of the bar, she went off into a little daydream, sighing sadly. It was several moments before she noticed the pair of smart black shoes in her line of vision; she raised her head, another refusal on her lips, which died a swift death as she saw Spike standing there. Her heart did a little flip flop in her chest.  
  
"Spike?" she asked, almost unable to believe her eyes.  
  
"Unless there's two devilishly handsome men that look just like me, then that would be correct," he grinned.  
  
Her eyes travelled up his body of their own volition, taking in every inch of his appearance, from the black leather shoes to the smart black shirt and tailored trousers. Her tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth.  
  
"Don't say that I've managed to achieve the impossible and actually shut you up?" he asked.  
  
Buffy swallowed hard.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, just didn't expect you to show, that's all. What else would it be?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, why don't you tell me Summers," he answered, staring intently into her green eyes.  
  
Buffy knew she was still staring at him as though she could devour him with a spoon, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was true that vampires had some kind of mystical thrall about them, because try as she might, Buffy couldn't look away.  
  
Quentin Travers entered the American bar of the Savoy at exactly nine o'clock. He scanned the room to find Buffy and Spike waiting at the bar. Only seeing what he wanted to see, he didn't notice Buffy's flushed cheeks or the studied nonchalance on Spike's face as he approached them.  
  
"Good evening, glad to see you are both here, unpunctuality is utmost sign of sign of bad breeding," he said smugly.  
  
"So is sticking me in the same room as him," Buffy replied angrily, as she pointed towards Spike.  
  
"Ah, yes I did wonder how long it would take to get around to that subject," answered Quentin.  
  
"You must see that it can't work, mortal enemies under the same roof, bloodlust aside what were you thinking?" asked Spike.  
  
There was certainly some kind of lust brewing between them and it had little to do with blood, thought Spike as he watched her through half lowered lids. Not that she would ever admit he thought, with a wry smile.  
  
"We may have an account here, but it only runs to one room, if you don't like it, there's always the streets, what money you have wouldn't be enough to get you home if that's what you are thinking of doing," suggested Quentin dryly.  
  
"So basically what you are saying is that we are at your mercy for the next two weeks?" asked Spike.  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying," smiled Quentin.  
  
Spike stood up and grabbed Quentin by the lapels of his expensive suit, raising his fist, only to lower it as a blinding pain shot through his head.  
  
"Interesting little mechanism you have in your head there William, which is exactly why we are so interested in you," said Quentin as he straightened out his suit.  
  
"Well I don't have any problem with violence, so if you wanna keep your head on your shoulders, then a few more explanations are in order," said Buffy, threateningly.  
  
Spike held his head, waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
"I just bloody knew it! You want to mess with my head, sorry, but I am out of here," said Spike.  
  
"Hear me out, if you don't like what I have to say, then you are free to leave," said Quentin.  
  
"Spike lets hear the old wind bag out," sighed Buffy.  
  
Travers ignored her intended insult.  
  
"Good, then lets get a table," said Quentin, as he led the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike looked at the menu, closing it with a snap.  
  
"Guess I'm going hungry this evening," he said.  
  
"Not at all, they can make pretty much what ever you want here," Quentin informed Spike.  
  
"I'll have a steak tartare then," grinned Spike.  
  
Their meal arrived a little while later along with a bottle of the finest red wine the hotel had to offer. Buffy pulled a face of disgust as she saw what Spike had ordered. It was raw steak, the sight of it was almost enough to kill her appetite, but her stomach growled reminding her that she had eaten nothing since the plane this afternoon.  
  
"Ok, I'll make it simple for you both. William the watchers council want to study you, we know a little about the organisation that put the chip in your head, but we need to learn it's capabilities as well as any information that you could give us about what type of show they are running. Their technology is years ahead of anything we have developed," said Quentin.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me why the bleeding hell I should do anything to help you, especially as you are about the extinction of my kind?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Because William, after the two weeks, if you give us your full cooperation. We will deposit the sum of two million pounds to an account for you," Quentin replied.  
  
Spike looked at him, his fork froze half way to his mouth.  
  
"Where do I sign up?" he asked.  
  
Buffy was a little more sceptical.  
  
"Spike! He can't be trusted," said Buffy.  
  
"For two million, I'd make a pact with the devil," said Spike.  
  
"I think you already have, I can't be bought so easily Mr Travers. I haven't forgotten one moment of what you did to me in the past," said Buffy.  
  
"Ah, yes, but you haven't heard what I have to say yet, have you Miss Summers? How does a salary for the work that you do, as well as Mr Giles's return to the watchers council sound for starters?" he asked, supreme in his confidence.  
  
"And?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean And?" asked Spike.  
  
"I want to know what else Mr Travers is prepared to offer," said Buffy.  
  
"Smart girl, always negotiate for more, did Rupert teach you that little gem? It's simple really, we want you to assist with our watchers training programme. Many of our operatives in the field, will never have the chance to even train a slayer, let alone meet one. How about we look on these two weeks as a trial period to see if it will work out? If you feel you can help, I would be willing to move the operation state side, it needn't interfere with your slayer duties, or your studies, plus you will be paid the same amount as Spike for your time over the next two weeks," said Quentin.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about what I have been doing," said Buffy.  
  
"You think we would be dim-witted enough to repeat the same mistakes we made with Faith? One rogue slayer was quite enough," said Travers.  
  
Buffy considered what he's said for a moment.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it, but step one foot out of line and it's your ass," said Buffy.  
  
"Well that's settled then, how about you and I go back to that huge bed in our room and give it a test run?" asked Spike.  
  
"When there's a blue moon in the sky, I don't see one do you Spike? But anything is better than hanging around here, not giving the bed any test run either," said Buffy.  
  
"As if I should be so needy," said Spike.  
  
With that, Spike and Buffy left Quentin alone to finish his drink. He smiled to himself as he swirled the almost blood red liquid around in his wine glass.  
  
They had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
TBC 


	6. Hit Me Baby One More Time

A/N Thanks all! As always the reviews were greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6 

Buffy and Spike took the elevator up to their room in silence, both of them digesting the recent meeting with Travers. She kept stealing little glances at Spike when she thought he wasn't looking. Surely he hadn't gone out and bought himself some new clothes because of her earlier stinging comments? Seeing him so smartly dressed was like seeing him for the first time, with new eyes. And the boy scrubbed up good. Maybe a little too good, if that were humanly possible, she thought.

Buffy had been so mad when she had first discovered that they were expected to share a room together. But she was starting to feel glad of the company. Wait! She was actually glad to be spending time with Spike?! It must be homesickness rearing it's ugly head again, she thought to herself.

Buffy laughed out loud at the irony of the situation. Spike looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What's tickled your fancy, slayer?" asked Spike.

She quickly stifled her laughter.

"Nothing, I think I might have had too much wine with my dinner, that's all," she lied.

"I'd love to see you when you'd really had a skin full, and I'm not talking about beer either. But we know that won't happen any time soon," he said challengingly.

"I know how to party just like any other regular girl," Buffy replied indignantly.

"Yeah with your loser dweeb friends at the Bronze, that hardly counts does it?" Spike drawled.

"I'm party Buffy, just ask any one," she pouted.

Buffy opened the door to their hotel suite, almost slamming the door in Spike's face, but he caught it.

"Nice try, hit a nerve there, did I?" he asked.

That was just the problem, he was hitting too many nerves, most of them of the sexual variety. She gritted her teeth, they had only been alone for just over a day. And all she could think about were his taunts in the restaurant about giving the bed a test run. Buffy was pretty sure he had only been trying to get a rise out of her. She decided that she'd give Willow a call later. Maybe her friend would have some answers, as to what was wrong with her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to shut him out. **_Naked shower Spike, handsome all dressed in black Spike_**. Buffy wanted to scream at her traitorous thoughts to cease. Maybe a drink was exactly what she needed after all. It might block out these confusing thoughts that flooded her mind. So he thought she didn't know how to party did he? Buffy looked at him reclining in one of the seats. A smug little smile on his face, almost as if he could sense her inner turmoil.

She had to get out of here. Being alone in this room that suddenly didn't seem so huge anymore, was beginning to be more dangerous than fighting a big bad. **_Big….Bad… Spike…. Shower…Naked_**Right that was it! Buffy stood up abruptly from her seat. Almost knocking over the vase of flowers, resting on the coffee table next to her.

"What now?" asked Spike, as she stared at him.

"Out!" she ordered.

He looked momentarily stunned by her demand.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my room too," he said as he settled further into his chair.

Buffy pulled on her jacket.

"No, you are taking me out, not I'm throwing you out. If I have to spend another moment alone in this room with you I will go mad," she admitted.

"Got cabin fever already love?" he asked, enjoying the idea.

"Don't you think I would go out on my own if I could? As much as I hate saying this, this is your town and I don't feel like getting lost right now," Buffy confessed

Spike smiled at her.

"A case of better the devil you know?" he asked.

"Something like that," she replied as she opened the door and walked out into the corridor.

"Don't be so sure of that gorgeous," he muttered under his breath as he followed her.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They stood outside the hotel, even for a Sunday night, the streets were humming with activity. Buffy looked left and she looked right.

"So where'd you wanna go?" Spike asked her.

"I was hoping you would tell me," she looked at him helplessly.

"Soho," he decided.

"Does it have alcohol?" she asked.

"More bars, clubs and alcohol than you can poke a stick at," he grinned.

Spike was starting to like this Buffy a lot more than the Sunnydale version. Away from her slayer duties, she almost seemed another person. Soho was definitely going to be an education to her. He smiled to himself. There were bars, clubs, and stripper joints of the male and female variety. He was interested to see how she would react.

The doorman of the hotel, walked over to them both.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked.

"We need a cab," Spike replied.

"Where to?" asked the doorman.

"Soho," Buffy replied.

A few moments later they were headed off together in the cab. Strip joint, here we come Slayer, he grinned.

"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?" Buffy asked.

"Just glad to be home, never knew how much I'd missed the place," Spike admitted.

Buffy sighed wistfully.

"It must be tough, being so far from family and friends, not that you have any Spike," she replied.

Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry, that was cruel of me," Buffy added.

Spike was more than a little taken aback by her apology. Something he'd never expected to hear directed at him, in a million years.

"Nothing more than I'm used to from you, look why don't we call a truce on our fighting for one night? You can go back to treating me like dirt in the morning. Otherwise this is gonna be a long two weeks," Spike replied.

Buffy regarded him in silence for a moment. Naturally suspicious of the proffered olive branch, she dampened down her doubts and put out a hand in agreement. Spike took her tiny, but lethal hand in his and shook it. The taxi pulled up on the side of the road.

They paid the cabbie, and walked down Moor Street. Spike could see the distant flashing lights of the various 'Gentlemen's clubs' beckoning in the distance. He smiled to himself and then looked down at her face, the almost childlike excitement written on it. He struggled inwardly with himself. The idea of revenge that had once excited Spike now seemed hollow and petty to him.

He growled as he took her hand and pulled her into the first respectable looking pub that they passed. Which happened to be a pub called the "Spice Of Life"

"You know what they say variety is?" she quipped.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Shame they don't still have the separate bar for women in here," said Spike.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Not at all, it was very common during the Victorian era, haven't been in here since then. Dru wasn't very understanding about that rule either. She er…. ate the landlord," Spike finished awkwardly.

"Save your anecdotes for someone who actually wants to hear them. You have all the money, buy me a drink," Buffy demanded.

"With pleasure, do you think you could handle tequila?" he asked.

"Straight up," Buffy replied.

The truth was, that she had never tried it before in her life, but she wasn't going to appear so naïve in front of Spike if she could help it. Buffy wandered over to a table in the corner, taking in the atmosphere of her surroundings. Spike returned with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Who's a naughty girl then?" he asked as he poured her drink.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"I know you're not allowed liquor until your 21. Last time I counted, you hadn't reached your 19th birthday yet," Spike smiled.

"I know you are allowed to drink from the age of 18 here, so bite me," she answered.

"If only," said Spike as he downed his drink in one shot.

Not to be out done, Buffy did the same. As soon as the raw liquor hit the back of her throat, she burst into a fit of coughing, Spike swore softly under his breath before patting her lightly on the back. 

Buffy flushed, but quickly poured herself another to hide her embarrassment. Spike followed suit and relaxed back in his chair to study her.

"So what do you think that old git's really after?" asked Spike.

"Travers? I don't know, but it's best not to take him a face value," said Buffy.

"What did he do to you that was so bad?" asked Spike curiously.

"Wanna know much?" she asked.

"Just making conversation that's all," he replied.

Buffy sighed.

"He almost got me killed if you must know. Some sorta initiation test for slayers, but it went a little wrong. Well from my point of view it did any way. He got Giles to inject me with some sort of muscle relaxant, couldn't fight a fly in a paper bag. And the idea was for me to fight and dust some crazed vampire," She told him.

"He should have got me to do the job, I wouldn't have failed," Spike replied.

Spike smiled at her, and poured them both another shot.

"Knew the idea of my almost death would put a smile on your face," said Buffy, as she took the drink.

"Not at all, was just trying to imagine evil Giles, that's all," said Spike.

Buffy almost missed the table as she put down her shot glass. She put a hand to her head, unused to such strong drink; it had already started to go to her head in a big way. She looked up at Spike and giggled.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"Here I am in a strange country getting piss…drunk, my first trip to Europe, and it's with my mortal enemy. That's pretty ironic wouldn't you say?" she asked.

The lights in the pub went down and a man came on the little makeshift stage with a microphone.

"What the bleeding hell is this all about? Can't even get a quiet drink around here these days." Grumbled Spike.

"Welcome to the Sunday night karaoke night. Don't be shy, get up here and wow us with your vocal talents. Who's going to start the ball rolling?" asked the man.

Spike smirked at the man and turned back to Buffy.

"At least we know neither us would be stupid enough to give it a go," Said Spike to the empty chair.

He spun round to see Buffy weaving her way unsteadily to the stage. He thought about stopping her for about five seconds, before he decided he didn't feel like getting a punch on the nose.

"Give a hand for the young lady, what's your name love?" asked the man.

"Buffy Summers," she slurred.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked her off mike.

Buffy considered it for a moment, before smiling at the man.

****

**_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_**

Spike looked at her in amazement. Bleeding Britney Spears, he thought. Almost choking on his drink. Where was a video camera when you needed one?  
  
**_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_**  
  
It was almost as painful to watch as to listen to. He went up on the stage to recover her dignity. The crowd clapped and cheered at the newest occupant of the stage.

"Looks like we have the makings of a duet mates," said the landlord.

"Not me," said Spike as he started to remove Buffy from the stage.

The landlord put a hand on Spike's arm to stop him.

"No one gets off the stage without singing it's the rules," he told him.

"Stick the rules!" said Spike.

A couple of burly men stood at the front of the stage their arms folded in a menacing manner. Spike looked at them, inwardly cursing the chip in his head for the millionth time.

"Okay, maybe a couple of verses," he said through gritted teeth. 

"That's the spirit," said the man, all smiles again.

The crowd cheered as he passed Spike another mike. Spike looked at Buffy swaggering all over the stage. She looked faintly green about the gills. Time definitely looked of the essence as Spike belted out a couple of chorus's of the Britney song and removed Buffy from the stage.

"I think I need some fresh air," said Buffy.

"I think you need to go to bed," said Spike.

They exited the pub and walked out onto the street, Spike hailed a cab.

"Is that an offer by any chance?" she giggled.

Spike swallowed hard at the imagery of them in vast expanse of the hotel bed. He shook his head in self-derision as he opened the cab door and bundled her inside.

He propped her up against the wall of the cab, but every time they turned a corner, she kept slipping down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hit me baby one more time," she slurred and then burst into fits of giggles.

"Buffy!" he groaned as she slipped a hand around his waist and lifted her head. Her warm breath teased at his bare neck.

"Kiss me," she whispered in his ear.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"No I'm not," she protested as she crushed her lips to his.

Spike froze in total shock as she slipped her tongue in his mouth and threw her arms around his neck. After the initial surprise at her onslaught wore off, he returned the kiss in full. Grinding his lips against her own. Buffy made a little cry in her throat as she pulled back, and slumped against the seat of the cab.

"Dammit, you do pick your moments Buffy," he sighed.

And what was wrong with him? Getting all horny and hot with the slayer. At least she was drunk at the time. What was his excuse? The cab pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, Spike looked at her semi- conscious form, She wasn't going anywhere, not in the conventional sense of the word anyway. He paid the driver and picked Buffy up in his arms, receiving a few raised eyebrows as he entered the hotel.

He managed to get her into her room and laid her down on the big bed. Buffy stirred momentarily and she sleepily removed her blouse and jeans and got under the covers. She had stripped down so quick that he hadn't had a chance to look away, and if he was really honest with himself, he hadn't wanted to. Spike turned to leave, he picked up a couple of pillows and a spare comforter that was draped on a nearby chair.

"Stay?" she mumbled.

Spike knew he was going to regret it in the morning, but the bed looked so much more inviting than the sofa in the living room. He sighed and removed his leather duster, along with his black shirt and shoes. He climbed into bed and pulled up the covers.

Buffy flung an arm across his bare chest and fell fast asleep. For Spike, sleep was a little longer in coming.

TBC


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Chapter 7  
  
Quentin sat at his desk on the wintry Monday morning. Things were falling into place nicely. He had the slayer and the vampire just where he wanted them. Laid before him, on his desk were his top secret plans for the both of them. In one hand, he held project "Rebirth" and in the other, he held the plans for the removal of Spike's chip. According to the top council scientists that were working on them, they would both have very satisfactory outcomes.  
  
There was a hesitant knock at his office door, a few moments later his protégée entered the room. Lavinia Davis was a young woman of about twenty- five years. Dressed in a practical brown skirt suit; her blonde hair was scraped into a bun, and finished off with unattractive thick-rimmed half spectacles.  
  
Quentin closed the files he had been perusing, and got up from his seat to open a wall safe. Placing the documents inside, he turned to offer her a seat.  
  
"So, do you have anything of interest to report about their movements last night?" asked Quentin, as he sat down behind his desk  
  
Lavinia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Well, after their meeting with you last night, they went back to their hotel room for about ten minutes. Then around 10'oclock precisely they left in a taxi. I lost sight of them after that. Where they went is unknown, but they did return at midnight. I think Miss Summers may have been unwell, as, er.. William, I mean the vampire, had to carry her."  
  
Quentin thumped his hand on the desk, making Lavinia jump.  
  
"If this surveillance job is beyond your capabilities, I can always ask someone else more suited to the task," said Quentin.  
  
"Nnn-o, that won't be necessary Sir, it won't happen again," she stammered.  
  
"This is a top secret operation, you know what your non compliance will mean?" he asked warningly.  
  
She nodded, and hastily exited Quentin's office, sighing heavily as she leaned against the closed door. Lavinia knew all too well what her "non- compliance" would mean, immediate expulsion from the council. It was hard enough for women at the Watcher's council, without the defection of Gwendolyn Post the previous year to make matters worse. She had to stay focused, if she had any chance of advancement within the male-dominated- ranks of the council.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke, at first a little disorientated in her surroundings, thinking herself to be in her dorm room, back home. She tried to stretch out. Frowning, she opened her eyes. A pale arm was flung across her shoulders, restricting her movements. A feeling of dread started to build within her chest to match the pounding of her head. Buffy turned her head slowly, to look into the sleepy blue eyes of her nemesis. Spike gazed back at her, a lazy smile on his lips.  
  
"Never thought you'd be one to sleep with the enemy love," he drawled.  
  
Buffy threw his arm off her and punched Spike on the nose. She quickly scrabbled out of bed, only to realise she was in her bra and panties. Spike held his nose in pain, pausing as she stood there in her state of undress. Buffy grabbed her wrap off the chair and hastily covered herself.  
  
"A bit late to be coy now wouldn't you say? Especially after all we shared last night," he asked, licking his lips suggestively.  
  
"We didn't share anything," she said defiantly  
  
"Are you sure of that? Think hard pet," he encouraged.  
  
Buffy sat down in the bedside chair. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she recalled the copious amounts of tequila she had consumed.  
  
"Oh my, I sang! Yes I remember I sang.Oh my god, Britney!" she said.  
  
"And the rest," he prompted.  
  
"I remember that we went home in a taxi and I." she trailed off, blushing at the memory.  
  
"And you gave me the touchy feely. And when we got back to our room well, you literally begged me for it," he finished.  
  
"Don't say another word," she warned.  
  
"Oh, but you were so good baby," he purred, blowing her a kiss.  
  
Buffy shot up out of her seat, Spike sat up warily.  
  
"I have to make a call, and in private," she said, before walking out into the living area, and slamming the bedroom door, hard.  
  
Spike chuckled to himself as he got up out of bed, still wearing his black trousers of the night before. Picking up a towel, he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Silly bint, if we'd really done the dirty, wouldn't we have been just a little more naked?" he said quietly under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room, she picked up the phone and stared at it for several minutes, almost as if it contained all the answers to her current predicament. Sighing heavily, she dialled the number to the phone in her dorm, back home. It rang several times before being answered by a sleepy voice.  
  
"Who ever you are, do you know what time it is?" groaned Willow, as she yawned.  
  
"Hello, Willow?" asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"And in answer to your earlier question, it's almost noon," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, in England maybe, take about eight hours off that time for Cali, then what do you get?" asked Willow.  
  
"Oops, so it's 4am there right now?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You got it, but I'm awake now so no big. Are you okay? You sound a little funny," said Willow.  
  
Buffy paused for a moment.  
  
"Buff?" prompted Willow.  
  
"You know that Will spell, you did a few weeks back?" asked Buffy.  
  
"How could I forget? Nearly ruined the lives of all my friends, but at least my cookie making skills improved," said Willow.  
  
"Willow, I need to know, is there any chance that there could be any lingering after effects from it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"What? My cookies?" Willow laughed uneasily.  
  
"No, the spell. And be serious, this is important," Buffy replied.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Willow.  
  
"You know how we are best friends and can tell each other anything, knowing the other will understand?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you're scaring me," said Willow.  
  
"Last night.I got very drunk," said Buffy.  
  
"Way to go Buffy, guess the Watcher's council aren't such stiff upper lip types after all," said Willow.  
  
"I wasn't with any members of the council at the time, I was with Spike, we went out together last night," Buffy admitted.  
  
"Like on a date?" asked Willow.  
  
"No! Absolutely not on a date, it was just a thing," said Buffy.  
  
"Well then why are you so worried about it?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy paused for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Because when I woke up around ten minutes ago, I was in bed...with..Spike," she finished in a rush.  
  
There was a continued silence at the other end of the line, apart from the almost inaudible sound of Willow's breathing.  
  
"Willow? You still there?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say Buffy. Did you guys, you know, do it?" said Willow.  
  
"I remember kissing him on the way home in the taxi, after that everything was a blank," Buffy replied.  
  
"What did Spike have to say on the matter?" asked Willow.  
  
"He says we had a wonderful um, time," finished Buffy quickly.  
  
"It's not because of that spell. Once a will spell is broken, there are no side effects. It's final Buffy, anything you've done since that day has been of your own accord," said Willow.  
  
Buffy groaned. It was not what she had hoped to hear.  
  
"Thanks Willow, I think I need to go and die now," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, talk to you soon Willow," Buffy replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Buffy..I." Willow said to the dead phone line.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy lay on the sofa, curled up into a defensive little ball. She stared at the floral wallpaper, as if her life depended upon it. Spike entered the room; she could smell the spicy aroma coming off his recently showered skin. Buffy hated her new awareness of him, she groaned inwardly. **I am such a slut** she thought to herself. **I've only been here twenty-four hours and I've already jumped the bones of the guy I should hate the most!**  
  
Spike sat down in the chair opposite her. Buffy glanced at him quickly then averted her gaze. He started whistling softly, some unknown tune. It started to grate on her nerves.  
  
"Spike, do you have to do that?" she snapped.  
  
Buffy could have almost cried with relief, when there was a knock on their room door, she shot up off the sofa to answer it. A young boy, maybe no more than sixteen years old, stood there with an envelope on a silver tray.  
  
"Miss Summers?" asked the boy.  
  
She nodded and took the envelope from him. The boy continued to stare hopefully at her. He had already heard how the couple in room 210, were a little slow on the uptake, when it came to tipping. Spike dipped his hand in the pocket of his trousers, looking for cash. He walked over to where Buffy stood. Spike then wrapped his arms around her; she stiffened as he kissed her neck. She felt his smirk rather than saw it. Buffy was fuming inside, but she continued to smile sweetly at the boy. Spike leaned in closer to her as he reached past her to hand the boy his tip.  
  
"Bye, have a nice day now," said Buffy, with saccharine sweetness.  
  
She let the door fly, almost slamming it in the boy's face.  
  
Spike backed off the moment the door shut. It was too late. Buffy kicked his legs out from under him, so that he fell onto the carpet and his back. While he was for a moment, stunned, Buffy snapped the leg off the nearby coffee table and jumped on him. Pinning him to the floor, with her superior strength.  
  
"You're not gonna go all Johnny Depp on me, and trash our nice room are you love?" he asked nervously.  
  
"That depends on you," Buffy said, as she rested the point of her makeshift stake against his chest.  
  
"You know you're not going to use that, why do you keep playing these little games. How about we have another round of hide the stake? You seemed to like it well enough last night," Spike replied.  
  
"There will be no hiding of any 'stakes' anywhere, unless it's of the wooden variety and it's me sticking it in you," she snapped.  
  
"Didn't know that you went in for that kind of thing. Hidden depths there slayer. As much as I enjoy you're being on top, hadn't we better see what that letter was all about? I'm not risking my two million quid for a cheap thrill," he mocked her.  
  
"You pig," Buffy swore as she grabbed the envelope, from where it had fallen on the carpet.  
  
She tore open the envelope and read the contents, her face falling still further. Buffy got up off Spike.  
  
"Bad news?" he asked, as he sat up.  
  
"You mean worse than waking up in your arms this morning?" she replied.  
  
Spike ignored her barbs. Growing a little weary of her attitude, he decided that he'd better come clean about the night before if he was to get any peace.  
  
"Look, about last night." he began.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word on the subject, it happened, there's nothing I can do to change that. I just wanna forget the whole thing, not that I remember much any way," said Buffy.  
  
"But that's the point, the reason why you don't remember any thing is because."  
  
Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Not another word," she said warningly.  
  
Spike swore.  
  
"Bleeding hell, you are one stubborn bit.er girl. Have it your way then, but you'll be sorry," he snapped at her.  
  
"I doubt that, by the way, Quentin is sending a limo to pick us up at 4:30, it should be dark enough for you to venture out by then," Buffy said as she picked up a magazine and pretended to read it.  
  
"I never knew you cared," he replied.  
  
Spike walked over to the mini fridge in the corner, opening the door. He raised his brows in surprise as he saw several blood bags resting inside. Feeling a little peckish, he tore the corner off one of them and drained the contents into a glass. He raised it to his lips and took a huge gulp.  
  
"It's better warm, but beggars can't be choosers," he shrugged.  
  
"Eww, that was a little more information than I needed," said Buffy.  
  
Spike frowned, smacking his lips lightly.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this blood taste funny? Here try a bit," he said, thrusting the glass under her nose.  
  
"And again I say eww!" she replied as she flinched away from the coppery smell.  
  
"Probably just me then," Spike said, as he swallowed down the rest of the blood.  
  
Spike clutched his head as a wave of dizziness came over him. The glass he was holding, fell to the carpet. Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Spike! What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't feel so good," he groaned as he sank to the floor.  
  
TBC 


	8. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

A/N please forgive if the editing is a little off, I have been so busy in the run up to the silly season, it's been hard to find the time to write. Thanks for the reviews all, they were great and appreciated.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy scrambled up, off the sofa, and knelt down beside Spike.  
  
"Spike, Spike, are you okay? Answer me," demanded Buffy, as she shook him none too gently.  
  
Buffy looked at the empty glass that lay on the floor next to him. A few crimson drops had spilled onto the creamy white carpet. *That's going to stain* She thought hysterically.  
  
Buffy tried not to panic. How did you check for signs of life in a person, who was already technically dead. She picked him up and carried him over to the sofa. He couldn't be dead. Otherwise, he would have dusted, she reasoned with herself.  
  
She sat on the floor, next to the sofa. Buffy waited for some sign from him that he would be okay. Several minutes had passed and still nothing had happened.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She said aloud.  
  
Buffy ran to the bathroom, finding a glass by the sink, she filled it with cold water. Taking it with her to the lounge, Buffy threw it all over the unconscious Spike.  
  
Spike regained consciousness, the icy cold water, bringing him round. He turned to look at Buffy; she was still standing there, holding the empty glass in her hand.  
  
"What the bleeding hell did you do that for? And how did I end up on the sofa?" He asked.  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath. He was okay, or it seemed he was okay. Well, as okay as Spike was ever going to be. She was truly relieved. Buffy didn't want to think about that now, and instead filed it away for future reference.  
  
"You really don't remember?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike frowned, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"One minute I was having a drink, and then the next thing I know, I'm lying on the sofa, getting a face full of cold water," He replied.  
  
"You passed out, I think it may be something to do with that blood you were drinking. You said it tasted funny," Buffy, reminded him.  
  
"You think?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Spike tried to sit up, he clutched his head as another wave of dizziness washed over him.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. Just sit there for a moment," said Buffy.  
  
She put out a hand to steady him. Realising what she had done, she snatched it away, as if burned. Buffy looked at him to see if he had noticed, but he had closed his eyes again.  
  
"Spike?" she asked, worried that he had fallen unconscious again.  
  
"I'm still here, stop fussing woman," he groaned.  
  
Buffy was stung by his words, but she tried to ignore it, knowing he was probably feeling unwell. She went over to the mini fridge, where the discarded blood bag rested. Picking it up, she sniffed at it cautiously.  
  
"Doesn't smell any different, maybe I should ring Giles. He'll know what to do," said Buffy.  
  
"What ever you do, could you do it in the bedroom? My head hurts," admitted Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"You'll be okay for five minutes?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. All this concern for my welfare is scaring me. Are you sure they didn't swap you for a new Buffy while I was out of it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Fine, rot for all I care," Buffy lied, as she picked up the handset and marched off into the bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy returned to the lounge several minutes later, Spike was sitting up watching the TV.  
  
"You seem a little brighter," said Buffy.  
  
"I feel a little better, what did the old git have to say about it all then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Giles thinks it's more than a little suspicious. He wasn't too pleased by the early morning wakeup call either. Seem to be making a habit of that. Look, I have to go out for a moment, are there any post offices near here?" She asked.  
  
"How should I know? If you have some holiday postcards to send, give them to the desk," grumbled Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"Don't be a dumb ass Spike, Giles wants me to send him a sample of that blood you drank," She said.  
  
"It must be those bastards at the council that did it. Thought that Quentin guy was a little too good to be true, but messing with a vamps food supply, that's a bit below the belt," He growled.  
  
"Well the sooner I send this off, the sooner we will know. And don't say anything about what happened when we see him either," said Buffy.  
  
"My lips are sealed," he said.  
  
Buffy looked at his mouth, wondering with a perverse sense of curiosity, what she had allowed those very lips to do to her only last night. Heat flooded her body at the thought. She couldn't let personal feelings get in the way right now, not that Buffy would admit to having any, where Spike was concerned.  
  
"Yes, well I'd better get going," said Buffy.  
  
She picked up the empty blood bag and wrapped it a plastic bag. Buffy grabbed her coat from a nearby chair and quickly shrugged into it.  
  
"Sure you won't get lost? It's a big city out there. Bigger than Sunnydale," He stated.  
  
"I came from a big city, I used to live in LA once," she informed him.  
  
"Don't be long, and you'll need some money," Spike replied, as he reached in his jeans pocket.  
  
Buffy took the money, and grinned at him saucily.  
  
"Why will you miss me? Not!" Buffy said, before she left.  
  
Buffy was gone, and he was left alone with the TV and his thoughts.  
  
"Maybe just a little," He replied, to the empty room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike's eyes kept wandering to the clock on the wall; Buffy had been gone for over two hours. He just hoped the silly bint hadn't gone and gotten herself lost. It wouldn't start to get dark for at least another hour and a half, and that was the time, when the car would be arriving to take them to the watchers council. He got up from his seat, and starting pacing the room like a caged tiger.  
  
Buffy turned the door handle, drawing back in surprise as it was wrenched out of her grasp. Spike stood there, looking furious.  
  
"What sort of time do you call this? I thought you were lost or worse," said Spike, accusingly.  
  
"I am the slayer, I think I can handle a couple of hours on my own. Stop acting like my mom, Spike. Besides, I can't always rely on you to show me around. Especially in emergency situations that require, my going out during daylight hours," She said airly.  
  
"So, did you get the deed done?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, the package is winging its way to Sunnydale as we speak. I also stopped off at a butchers to get you some fresh blood, we don't want a repeat performance of earlier," Buffy replied.  
  
"Thanks gorgeous, does this mean you are getting a little sweet on Spike?" He asked.  
  
Buffy clenched her fists, keeping them pinned to her side.  
  
"Never, we may have made love...er had sex last night, but it changes nothing," She said.  
  
"For some one who didn't want to hear another word about it, you seem to like bringing it up a lot. Feel up for another round? We have a little time to kill before the car comes for us," said Spike, touching his lower teeth with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Buffy flushed uncomfortably, if she was honest with herself, she had thought about little else while out. If only she could remember exactly what had happened. Surely, it was better this way, Buffy reasoned with herself.  
  
"I have to go and get ready, you can put these in the fridge. You're a big boy," said Buffy, as she handed him the bag with the blood in it.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then," he said, as she walked off, slamming the bedroom door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Limo turned into Exhibition Road. The prestigious Watcher's Council was situated in Knightsbridge, Harrods was just around the corner. The car had just driven past it. Buffy sighed longingly; she had always wanted to visit the world famous store. It probably had a wicked shoe department.  
  
Spike had watched the expressions flit across her face, interpreting them correctly.  
  
"Maybe another time slayer," He whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy looked at him in surprise, not even aware that he had been observing her.  
  
The car came to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door for Buffy to get out. The building that housed the watchers council was every bit as imposing as Buffy had thought it would be.  
  
Spike got out of the other side and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Would you look at that? A building full of anally retentive English guys," said Spike.  
  
"You are English too don't forget, so does that make you one?" asked Buffy, innocently.  
  
"There are two hundred and fifty employees of the watchers council to be exact," the chauffeur informed them.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the infomercial," said Buffy, sardonically.  
  
"Well in for a penny, in for a pound. Well actually two million pounds, but who's counting," said Spike.  
  
They entered the main doors; Mr Travers was waiting for them in the lobby.  
  
"Good evening, I trust everything is well with you?" asked Quentin.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"Actually there is something.Ouch!" said Spike, as Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shall we do the grand tour?" He asked them both.  
  
Quentin walked off on the direction of the elevator doors; he took a gold key from his waistcoat, and turned it in a panel on the wall. He stepped into the elevator, waiting for Buffy and Spike to do the same.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, she nodded at him almost imperceptibly. She entered the elevator and he followed, hoping they were not about to fall in to some elaborate trap.  
  
They were both surprised as the elevator started travelling downwards. To all intense purposes, the façade of the building didn't look like the kind to have a basement level.  
  
Quentin looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Most of what we do, goes on below ground level, all the high security operations, anyway. Underneath this building is an abandoned underground station that we have made our own," He informed them both.  
  
Spike shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Sorry if the history lesson doesn't give me a happy mate, let's just get down to business," said Spike.  
  
The elevator doors opened on to a poorly lit, underground platform. The air was colder, below street level. Buffy shivered against the drop in temperature. Spike slipped off his leather duster and placed it around her shoulders. To his surprise, she accepted it gratefully.  
  
"All in good time William," said Quentin, pompously.  
  
"If this is the heart of the watchers council, then it looks like it's had a coronary to me," said Buffy, as she eyed the dusty neglect of her surroundings.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover, Miss Summers," said Quentin.  
  
"Hmmm, does that apply to you too?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Touché," Smiled Quentin.  
  
Quentin leaned forward to press a broken tile on the wall. The whole surface of the wall slid back to reveal a solid steel door, which then proceeded to open inwardly. It opened on a huge operations room. Many people, both male and female were scurrying around in white lab coats.  
  
"This looks a little too familiar for my liking," said Spike, uncomfortably.  
  
"This is our genetics department. We have a big project we are working on at this very moment," said Quentin, proudly.  
  
"And what does that entail? Genetics makes me nervous," said Buffy.  
  
"The project that our team of scientists are working on, will insure the survival of the human race. We are safeguarding the future," said Quentin, gravely.  
  
"What's it called?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Project Re-Birth, I will acquaint you with it during your stay here, just so you know it's all above board," said Quentin.  
  
"Great, science my favourite," said Buffy, feigning a yawn.  
  
"William, there are some scientists here, that are very eager to talk to you about your experiences during your captivity," said Quentin.  
  
"That's easy, got zapped and woke up a nancy boy who can't fight a fly off a rice pudding, end of story," Spike replied.  
  
"Yes, I am sure there's more to it than that, I have to introduce Buffy to some trainee watchers, if you go over to that woman in the brown suit, her name is Miss Davies, she will show you where to go," said Quentin, dismissively.  
  
He walked off, leaving Spike to make his own way. Buffy turned towards Spike, her look serious.  
  
"Be careful, don't take any chances. There's something about this place that gives me the creeps," said Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled at her warmly.  
  
"You too," he said, as he strode off.  
  
Buffy's heart beat a little erratically in her chest, as she watched him go.  
  
"Miss Summers?" asked Quentin, impatiently.  
  
"Sorry kinda got lost there for a moment," Buffy sighed, as she followed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well that certainly rated as one of the most boring afternoons of my life, and believe me, I have a lot of room for comparison," said Spike.  
  
"It was kinda like watching paint dry, no wonder they want to pay us so much, it's danger money just in case they bore us to death," said Buffy.  
  
"You know what Summers, you're not too bad when you drop the holier than thou act," said Spike.  
  
She yawned tiredly.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment, I think. Now if you don't mind, I am gonna hit the sack. It's been a long day," said Buffy.  
  
Spike was a little disappointed, but he hid it well.  
  
"No, you go ahead love, I'll just sit here and see what fine programmes England has to offer. Can't be any worse than last time I was here," he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quentin, sat reading Lavinia's daily report on Buffy and Spike's movements of the day. Buffy had been to a post office and had posted a small package to Mr Giles around 1pm. Another operative had reported that one of the blood bags had been missing from the mini fridge also. Time was running out, he was going to have to bring things forward a little, if this was going to succeed. He knew Rupert was not a stupid man, once he had analysed that blood, the game was going to be up.  
  
He had infected Spike's blood bags with the blood of the of the Lazarus demon, the last of his demonic kind. Moreover, if Spike had indeed ingested the blood, then things were going very well indeed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N For those of you not sure of the meaning or importance of the name "Lazarus" He was a guy in the bible, who died and was brought back to life again," Think about that one. Lol, My daughter gave me the idea for the name of the demon, as I hate trying to make up names. If it has been used in any other eps or show, please forgive, it was unintentional. The reason I say this, is after I wrote it, she said it might have been used else where. If it has, my Lazarus demon wouldn't be the same any way. I think? 


	9. Every Time Seems Like The First Time

Chapter 9  
  
Buffy tossed and turned in the huge seemingly empty bed. The red glowing numbers of the bedside clock seemed to glare at her mockingly. It was 2:30am, Spike was still up or at least she assumed he was. Buffy could hear the noise of the TV coming from the other room.  
  
Her body felt as if it was on fire, beneath the cool cotton sheets. Buffy's mind kept replaying those moments in the taxi, the night before, when she had fused her lips to his. Was it wrong to feel this way? She reasoned with herself. Buffy remembered how hot she had been for Spike while under the influence of Willow's spell. She hadn't been able to stop kissing and touching him, he'd been the same. There had also been that need of his to try to protect her, even though she was the slayer and he was a defenceless chipped vampire.  
  
They had already slept together once; even if she did seem to be suffering from amnesia, where that encounter was concerned. One more time couldn't hurt surely? She could chalk it up to holiday fling, swear him to secrecy and go back to Sunnydale when their two weeks were up and pretend it never happened. He would probably clear out when they got back anyway as he would have his money. Why else would he want to stick around? Buffy wanted him, she realised in a flash of revelation, so why couldn't she have him? Because it's wrong! Her inner voice, screamed at her.  
  
"Shut up!" She said aloud.  
  
Faith had taken what she had wanted, with no thought to the consequences, especially where guys were concerned. Want, Take, Have, hadn't that been the other girl's motto? Maybe she should find a guy who wouldn't make demands in her emotionally, like Riley or cheat on her like Parker. If she set the rules, then she could stay in the drivers seat. It was obvious Spike wanted her too, ever since they had been "In Love" it had seemed that every time they had met, that there was some unfinished business between them.  
  
Buffy sat up in bed, and began to swing her legs over the side. She froze, hearing the click of the TV being switched off. And then the ensuing silence. Buffy started as the door swung open and the room was flooded with bright light from the lounge. She squinted in the sudden brilliance.  
  
Spike stood in the doorway and tilted his head to one side. He studied her in the gloom. Buffy was sure her heart was beating so loud that he could hear it.  
  
"What is it slayer? Having trouble sleeping?" Spike asked, softly.  
  
Buffy responded to the timbre of his voice. It sounded so much nicer when it wasn't being used in sarcasm. Oh, and that accent. There were several million others in this strange country who talked as he, but only one with the power to make her melt internally.  
  
"I.er.yes, I think it must be you know sleeping in a strange bed. And there is the time differences, it would only be somewhere around six-thirty in the evening in Sunnydale," Buffy replied in a rush, realising that she was starting to babble.  
  
Spike walked slowly over to the bed and reached across her, to switch on a bedside lamp. Buffy sucked in her breath at his nearness.  
  
Spike heard the tiny sound and smiled to himself. He sat down on the bed and regarded her in the soft glow. It was his undoing; Buffy looked beautiful in the muted lighting. Her pyjama top had slipped off one shoulder, to reveal her smooth white skin and the faint curve of her breast.  
  
Spike stared at it for a moment, before dragging his gaze away from the exposed flesh.  
  
"I have just the remedy for sleeplessness," He purred.  
  
"Oh, yeah, what's that?" She asked in anticipation.  
  
"Warm milk of course, I can phone room service to send you some up," Said Spike.  
  
"Oh, thanks but no thanks," She replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
Buffy sighed; she had been hoping that he was going to make the first move. She wanted him so much, that she could almost taste it, and it was driving her crazy.  
  
"Any other suggestions?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"No, you?" He smiled at her.  
  
He started to get up from the bed, reaching for the comforter and spare pillows. A few more seconds and he would be gone, Buffy knew she had to make her move now, or it would be too late. She reached out and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the sofa," She said quietly.  
  
Spike looked at her as if she had grown two heads. He put the bedding down and got on his hands and knees on the floor and looked under the bed.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked in confusion.  
  
Spike poked his head back up.  
  
"Checking," He replied.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
As he knelt back down.  
  
"For that secret stash of alcohol that you must have been drinking, to make you say that in the first place," He said.  
  
Buffy pulled him up by his shirt collar, to face her. They looked at each other for a moment, as Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Spike reared back in shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
Buffy looked back at him shyly.  
  
"Stay? I don't want to be alone," She sighed. The words were out there, she couldn't take them back now.  
  
"If you're just looking for someone to warm your bed, you've come to the wrong person. And apart from the fact that I'm room temperature," said Spike.  
  
She looked at him, the need evident in her eyes. He wanted to turn her down, it would be the ultimate revenge, but if Spike was honest with himself, he'd been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Please?" She pleaded.  
  
He touched her face tenderly. Spike sighed, before giving Buffy her answer in return of her kiss. With a fiery one of his own, that left her breathless and wanting more.  
  
She lay back on the bed as he covered her body with his own.  
  
"Are you gonna regret this in the morning Buffy?" He asked her.  
  
"It already is the morning," Buffy said, as she pulled his head back down to hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SUNNYDALE (EVENING)  
  
Giles was working in the kitchen area of his apartment, emptying packets of potato chips and other various snacks, into bowls. It was Monday night, the night when he and Willow and Xander and Anya met up on a weekly basis to discuss anything otherworldly or demony. Alternatively, just time to hang out as friends. It had become even more important since Willow and Buffy had started at UC Sunnydale. The fried snack foods always guaranteed Xander's return.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he went to answer it. He opened the door, expecting it to be either Willow or Xander and Anya. Giles was surprised when it revealed a mailman with a clipboard and a padded envelope tucked under his arm.  
  
"Delivery for a Mr Giles," said the mailman.  
  
Giles showed him some ID from his wallet and signed for it. After closing the door, He ripped open the package. Giles drew away from the smell that emitted from it. Holding the blood bag up to the light, he examined the congealed reddish brown dregs, at its bottom.  
  
At that moment, Willow chose to arrive.  
  
"Hi, Giles. What you got there?" she asked curiously.  
  
"A little something Buffy sent me from England," said Giles.  
  
"If that's the kinda gifts we can expect from her when she gets back, then I sure hope she forgets mine," said Willow.  
  
"No, Buffy called me. Something happened in London, she wanted me to check it out," He explained.  
  
"Was it to do with her and Spike?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, so she told you about Spike's blood being drugged, and possibly by the council?" asked Giles.  
  
Willow looked flustered for a moment.  
  
"Oh, er yes that's what she called me about, duh! Why else would Buffy be calling me," said Willow, more to herself than Giles.  
  
Buffy obviously hadn't shared about what had possibly happened with Spike the night before.  
  
"Well you know what to do, dig out the microscope, its behind that pile of books on my study table," said Giles.  
  
Willow walked over to the table to retrieve the microscope.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" she asked.  
  
"Traces of narcotics, demon blood, spells, any thing unusual," said Giles.  
  
She found the microscope and held it up.  
  
"We're not gonna find it all with this, there maybe some magic needed to find all the answers you're looking for," said Willow.  
  
Anya opened the front door, catching the tail end of Willow sentence. She put her hand on Xander's arm.  
  
"What is it honey?" he asked.  
  
"They're gonna be doing scientific experiments and casting spells, why don't we just go home and do something else? We could have more sex," asked Anya, hopefully.  
  
Giles looked at the couple.  
  
"I have ruffles potato chips and M&M's and milk duds," said Giles.  
  
"That's sealed the deal, sorry hun, but we're staying," said Xander.  
  
He grabbed the bowl of chips off the counter and sat down on the sofa.  
  
Anya pouted and sat down next to him.  
  
"Switch the TV on please. It's still hard to get used to the fact that Giles is as easily seduced by the power of TV like all us other mortals," said Xander.  
  
"And how others are as easily seduced by the promise of free food," grumbled Anya, as she switched on the TV.  
  
Xander settled down to watch the screen. Anya absentmindedly popped a potato chip in her mouth, deciding that if you couldn't beat em' then join em'  
  
Giles and Willow worked over the different slides as they placed them under the microscope.  
  
"Nothing, nada, zilch, looks like a spell is in order," said Willow, as they looked at the last one.  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"I was hoping to avoid that, but it looks like darker forces are at work here," he replied.  
  
Giles and Willow moved their operation to the kitchen. Giles ferreted out several noxious looking packets from the cupboards and put them down on the counter.  
  
SEVERAL MINUTES LATER  
  
"There that should do it," said Giles, as he added the scrapings of the blood bag to the granite bowl.  
  
Willow looked at the book they had been using for the spell.  
  
"It's not doing anything," she said.  
  
"Give it a moment, ah look it's turning purple. What does that mean? Check the book," said Giles.  
  
"Purple, purple, yes purple suggests the presence of the blood of demons such as a Mohra demon, or the Lazarus demon. Heard of any of those?" asked Willow.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead tiredly.  
  
"They are demons whose blood has regenerative powers, but why the council would want to feed it to Spike is beyond me. It would make him human, after a fashion," said Giles.  
  
"Maybe that's the councils new plan, make all the vamps human. You know, to save on staking time," suggested Willow.  
  
"No, they want him in a human state or at least a semi human state for a reason. If he was infected with the blood of the Lazarus then the effects will only be for no longer than a few hours. It will have little, or no effect on his vampiric powers or nature," Giles explained.  
  
"So it would make him capable of all the things that a live male could do?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, why all the sudden interest in Spike's bodily functions?" asked Giles.  
  
Oh, nothing' inquiring young minds and all," said Willow innocently.  
  
Willow's mind was furiously doing the math from the time of Buffy's phone call. Buffy hadn't mentioned that anything had happened to Spike's blood when she had called, so it must have happened later in the day. She breathed a sigh of relief; Buffy and Spike had slept together before the infection. Maybe Giles would never need to find out about what had occurred while Buffy and Spike had been away together in London.  
  
Giles walked out of the kitchen to use the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Willow.  
  
"A friend, a watcher friend. Someone who I can trust, his name is Robson. We go back along way," said Giles.  
  
"As long as it not a friend in the Ethan Rayne kinda way," said Willow.  
  
Giles shook his head.  
  
"Trouble at the fort?" asked Xander, looking up from his bowl of potato chips.  
  
"There may be, the watchers council are up to something and I am worried about Buffy, all alone and thousands of miles away, she may need help," said Giles.  
  
"She has Spike," said Anya.  
  
"And strangely I am not reassured," said Giles, as he dialled the number.  
  
"Is some one going to fill me in on what's happening?" asked Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike sat up in bed and watched Buffy as she lay sleeping. Something had changed between them last night. More that just the joining of two bodies. After they had made love, Spike had noticed a tear on her cheek. Had it been regret for what had passed between them? He knew he had not hurt her; otherwise, he would have suffered an instant migraine.  
  
Buffy turned over in bed and opened her eyes, they widened with remembrance of the night they had spent together. Spike had been an unbelievably tender lover; Buffy had been expecting almost rough animalistic sex, given his vampiric nature. It was not something she had bargained on. In fact, it had been so beautiful, she had cried. This was not working out the way she had thought at all. What if you did the, want, take, have, thing and then discovered somewhere along the line that you wanted to keep?  
  
Spike looked at her expectantly. She returned his look shyly.  
  
"Spike, I er about last night," she began.  
  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
  
There was a loud urgent sounding knock at the door of their hotel room.  
  
"Dammit! I'd better get that," said Spike, as he got up to answer it.  
  
Spike rose up from the bed, naked. He quickly shrugged into his jeans.  
  
"Back in a minute, don't go away," he said, as he exited the room.  
  
Buffy thumped her pillow in frustration.  
  
A much stronger word than dammit, springs to mind," she said angrily.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Robson in the story, is the watcher that Giles went to see in series 7, when he was in London. I thought it better to use an already known character, than bringing in another new one. 


	10. Revelations & Realisations

A/N a big thank you to every one for the reviews! They were great.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Spike had been gone from the bedroom for nearly ten minutes, and Buffy was getting restless. She could hear voices in the other room. She got up from the bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a blouse from the wardrobe. Buffy frowned as she heard Spike's voice raised in anger. Quickly brushing her hair, she joined him in the lounge.  
  
"Spike, what's wrong, and who's this?" she asked, looking at the stranger standing in the middle of the room.  
  
The man looked back at her.  
  
"You're Buffy Summers right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but.." Buffy began.  
  
"We don't have much time, I have to get you both out of here," said the stranger.  
  
"And tell me again, why would we want to go with you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Look maybe I'm not making myself clear here. Rupert called me several hours ago, said you might be in need of my help. My name is Robson. I am a friend of Rupert's, we go way back," said Robson.  
  
"I still don't see the urgency, and why didn't Giles call me himself?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He did try to call you. Several times in fact, but he kept getting no reply," Robson explained.  
  
Buffy flushed uncomfortably.  
  
"I er was really sleepy," she stammered.  
  
Spike looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Sleep had been the last thing on her mind, as she had been on top of him, under him and..Spike brought his mind back to the present.  
  
"Yeah, I was really sleepy too, didn't hear a thing," he said, turning back to Robson.  
  
"It's to do with that blood sample I sent to Giles, isn't it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That, among other things," said Robson.  
  
"What did old Rupes find then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Your blood was being contaminated with the blood of the Lazarus demon, have you heard of it?" asked Robson.  
  
"Can't say I have, but if you are gonna tell me, make it in plain English, I know you watcher types," said Spike.  
  
"He's a watcher?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Does Giles have any other type of friends?" asked Spike.  
  
"As I was saying, the Lazarus demon has regenerative powers. It would have rendered you in a semi human state. How much of it did you drink?" asked Robson.  
  
"He drained the whole bag, near enough," said Buffy.  
  
"Hmmm, the effects should have worn off in a few more hours. But it greatly depends on the dosage," Robson replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what if they gave him more rather than less. You should have seen him, he went bye bye, as soon as he'd drank it all," said Buffy.  
  
"That sounds rather ominous. I've been asking around, called in a few favours, it also seems that the council is after Spike's chip. They plan to remove it," said Robson.  
  
"Well that's good news for me, surely. That's all I have wanted since the soldier boys put the bloody thing in my head in the first place," said Spike.  
  
"Yes, but as soon as they remove it, they intend to reward you with a stake in the heart. They're not interested in you, just what's in your head," said Robson.  
  
"Those bastards!" said Spike, as he sat down hard on the sofa.  
  
"What's my part in all this?" asked Buffy.  
  
Robson frowned.  
  
"Can you think of anything Quentin might have told you? Any thing no matter how little," he asked.  
  
"Well, we were shown around the underground headquarters yesterday. Oh, and he said something about a project called rebirth and that, I would understand their work firsthand, or something," said Buffy.  
  
"I have heard rumours about the rebirth project, but nothing concrete. I will have to do some more asking around. However, for now we are wasting time. Get anything together that you need. Essentials only, as time is of the essence," said Robson.  
  
"Don't tell her that, otherwise Buffy will pack everything she's brought with her," said Spike.  
  
Buffy hauled Spike up off the sofa, and literally dragged him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. She turned to face him, her arms folded in defiance.  
  
"Do we trust him?" asked Buffy.  
  
"What choice do we have? Face it, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place, love. Talking of hard places, would you like to feel mine?" asked Spike.  
  
"Spike! We have to pack," said Buffy, as she flushed red, just thinking about it.  
  
"Nothing like a bit of danger, to get your priorities in order," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and yours seem to be in your jeans," said Buffy.  
  
"Can't blame a vamp for trying," he chuckled, as he packed his bag.  
  
"Spike,"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Be careful, it seems Quentin has it in for you," said Buffy, gravely.  
  
Spike stopped his packing to walk over to Buffy. He cupped her face with one of his large, rough hands.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not planning on getting myself dusted anytime soon," he said.  
  
"Who said I was worried?" she lied.  
  
"Ok, have it your way, for now," said Spike, as he continued packing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Already to go, wherever that may be," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I cannot take you to any of the councils safe houses, but do not worry I know of a place. You have your passports? The plan is to get you both out of the country as soon as something can be arranged," said Robson.  
  
"All in here," said Spike, as he patted his leather duster.  
  
Robson opened the door, checking the hallway before stepping out of the room. Leaving Buffy and Spike alone for a moment. He was surprised as she took his hand and squeezed it firmly.  
  
"I'll watch your back," she said softly.  
  
Spike's eyebrows raised in surprise at her words. It chafed at his manly pride to know he would need that offered help. He also knew he had no choice. Spike swallowed it down, and returned the pressure of her hand.  
  
"I know you will, I trust you Buffy," he replied.  
  
It was her turn to look surprised. They both quickly pulled apart, as Robson turned back to face them.  
  
"Shall we go then?" asked Robson.  
  
As Buffy and Spike stepped out into the hallway, she turned and took one last look at their room.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this place," she sighed, before closing the door, and walking off after Robson.  
  
"Me too," said Spike almost inaudibly, as he followed.  
  
He was thinking of their night, spent in each other's arms. She had given herself to him so many times, but what was it to her? Just a tumble, never to be repeated? There were so many questions, which needed answers. Now was not the time, first they needed to get out of here, undetected. As the elevator doors closed behind them, one thing Spike was sure of was that he was starting to lose his heart to his mortal enemy. What else could be causing this ache in his chest, every time he looked at her. He placed a hand over his heart, removing it quickly his eyes widened in shock. He placed it there again and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Spike, what is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
He took her hand and placed it on his chest.  
  
"Feel," he urged.  
  
"Enough with the touchy feely requests, oh! You have a heartbeat," she said, looking at Robson.  
  
"Just the effect of the demon blood," said Robson, indifferently.  
  
Buffy kept her hand there, enjoying the feel of his hard chest. She started to daydream about how it had felt as she had run her fingernails over it, only a few short hours ago.  
  
"Ahem," said Spike.  
  
Buffy was jolted back to the present situation, to see Robson looking at her strangely.  
  
"Yes, Buffy I have a heartbeat. Thanks for checking it out," he said, trying to appear indifferent, under the watchers scrutiny.  
  
Indifferent was the last thing he was feeling as he wrapped his duster closer around him, to hide his arousal at her touch. The movement was not unnoticed by Buffy. The pinging of the elevator doors was like their wakeup call, as it broke the sensual spell that was wrapping its self around them both.  
  
"Wait, I know the hotel is being watched, I had to come in through the back. If I am caught it will be my job," said Robson.  
  
"Thanks for doing this," said Buffy.  
  
Robson just nodded at her as he looked out of the doors.  
  
"As I thought, Lavinia Davis. She is over by the main doors in the worst disguise I have ever seen," said Robson, scathingly.  
  
"Lavinia? But she was that accommodating young lady who showed me around yesterday," said Spike.  
  
Buffy poked her head out of the elevator.  
  
"She's not very attractive is she?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't have to get all jealous love, she's not a patch on you," grinned Spike.  
  
"What's there to be jealous of?" she lied.  
  
"Follow me, we'll have to go through the kitchens. I have my car parked in the staff area," said Robson.  
  
They followed him, Buffy kept glancing behind them. She really was watching his back, he mused as they navigated the kitchens and exited the hotel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lavinia turned around, almost as if prompted by some sixth sense, something did not feel quite right. She took the Elevator up to the couple's room. She placed her ear against the door, hearing nothing, she took the spare card key from her jacket and opened the door. The room was empty, so Lavinia opened the bedroom door. The bed was a mess and there was clothing scattered over it, as if someone had left in a mighty haste.  
  
Lavinia's hands trembled as she dialled Quentin's number on her cell phone.  
  
"Yes?" came the gruff reply on the other end.  
  
"I, er, Miss Summers and William, they're gone sir," She blurted out.  
  
The lengthy silence on the other end, grew more ominous as each second passed.  
  
"They know about the blood, but they don't know everything. I want them found. Get every watcher in the entire council on it for all I care. And Lavinia," said Quentin.  
  
"Y-yes Sir," she stammered.  
  
"One more failure like that, and you will be lucky to find work as a road sweeper," said Quentin, as he put the phone down on her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The car drew up a back alley, in Mile End. It was one of the rougher areas of London; garbage cans were filled to overflowing. The smell of rotting food, assaulted Spike's senses. Buffy put her jacket over her face, at the smell.  
  
They were standing outside the back entrance to a hotel. A neon light flicked on and off, a large greasy looking man came out the back. A cigarette was dangling in-between his dirty fingers, which he flicked away almost hitting Buffy.  
  
"Classy," Buffy retorted.  
  
"Robson, what have you brought me? The ice princess can sod off, if she thinks she's too good for my hotel," said the man.  
  
"She didn't mean anything by it, she's American mate, not used to our ways," said Spike.  
  
"Spike!" she hissed.  
  
Spike turned to her, and put a warning finger on his lips.  
  
"I trust you, now trust me," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She shut up then, all protests died on her lips.  
  
"I saved you the best room, it's the bridal suite." said the man, licking his lips suggestively.  
  
"Ew," said Buffy, as she shuddered.  
  
She could just imagine all the 'pretend' married couples that used this establishment.  
  
"What was that?" asked the man.  
  
Spike gave Buffy a hard look.  
  
"Thank you," she amended quickly.  
  
The man gave Spike a rusty looking key.  
  
"12a up the stairs," said the man.  
  
Spike took Buffy by the sleeve and dragged her into the hotel.  
  
"Look Buffy, it may not be the Savoy, but it's a roof over our heads. Believe me, when I say you wouldn't want to be homeless on the streets of London, even with your abilities. I may not like that greasy tub of guts any more than you, but he's all that stands between you and I sleeping in a cardboard box tonight, so play the game, okay?" he asked.  
  
They had reached the foot of the stairs, when Robson joined them.  
  
"I have to go, otherwise I will be missed. I will give Giles your hotel number so he can call you, and do not leave the hotel. I am sure they are aware that you have gone. Quentin will have people out, looking for you both. I'll be back as soon as humanly possible," he said.  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand.  
  
"Come on lets go Love," said Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed, and went with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Better switch on the light, it's starting to get dark," said Spike.  
  
"Couldn't you keep it off? Then I can imagine that I am back at our other hotel, minus the drippy tap and the broken toilet seat," said Buffy.  
  
"On the upside the room does have it's own microwave, and fridge," said Spike.  
  
"Pure indulgence," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Come on love, just trying to make the best out of a bad situation," he replied.  
  
Buffy looked distastefully at the peeling wallpaper.  
  
"I bet they rent rooms, by the hour at this place," she said.  
  
A knocking started up on the paper-thin walls of the room, next to theirs.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
Buffy's mouth gaped open in horror, as she correctly interpreted the ensuing creaking of bedsprings, and the moans of pleasure belonging to the couple in the next room. She put her hands over her ears to block out the sound. Spike sat next to her on the bed and peeled her hands away, to put his arms around her.  
  
She buried her head in his chest, breathing in the scent of him. Buffy placed a hand on the edge of his t-shirt. Spike sucked in a breath, realising for the first time that it wasn't an unnecessary one. He could feel her fingernails working their way beneath the fabric to touch the naked skin of his toned stomach.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, already knowing what she wanted.  
  
"Make it all go away," she sighed.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, before pushing him back onto the bed. She pulled off his t-shirt and admired his pale skin in the early evening light.  
  
"You are beautiful Spike, I never thought I'd use that word and you in the same sentence," Buffy giggled, as she bent her head to place a trail of kisses along the curve of his neck.  
  
Spike groaned at the sensations she stirred up in him. How could things have shifted so quickly in a few short days? They did say love was akin to hate. **Love** Spike realised, that it was love for him, maybe it always had been. He pulled her down to meet her lips with his own. Spike tried to convey his newfound revelation in the touch of his hands, as he removed their clothing. Buffy sensed the change in him and wondered at it. It felt as if he was trying to worship her with his body. They fitted together perfectly as if each had been created for the other and this moment in time.  
  
They came to completion, in a series of gentle sighs and moans. Nothing like the ugly parody of love, they had heard from the other room. Spike rolled off her, and pulled Buffy into the circle of his arms, covering them both with the rough bedspread.  
  
Buffy snuggled up against him, sleepily and yawned. Feeling secure in his arms as sleep started to claim her. She softly kissed his chest before drifting off.  
  
Spike stroked the softness of her hair.  
  
"I love you Buffy Summers," he whispered, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	11. Nightmares & Regrets

A/N Thanks to every one for the reviews and the amount of them!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***Buffy's Dream***  
  
Buffy was lying on a hospital trolley. She was being wheeled up a brightly lit corridor, Spike was at her side holding her hand and smiling at her. He was strangely dressed in a green gown, with a facemask tied around his neck. They arrived at what looked like an operating theatre. Buffy looked down in shock at her swollen belly, Spike placed a hand on it and looked at her encouragingly.  
  
"Come on love, I know you can do this. Push it's almost over," said Spike.  
  
She shook her head and noticed for the first time that Giles, Willow and Xander were watching her from a glass observation window. Giles was shaking his head disapprovingly, and wiping his glasses. Willow just looked at Buffy in her usual wide-eyed surprise. She crossed her fingers and mouthed, "Good luck" to Buffy, through the glass. Xander was repeatedly hitting himself on the head with a hammer in an attempt to knock himself out.  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike, he slipped into his game face, and grinned at her. She puffed and panted and a few seconds later Spike reached down and took their "baby" from her.  
  
"What is it, a boy or a girl?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her, his fangs bared and yellow eyes shining.  
  
"No, love it's a demon," he said, holding up the baby for her to see.  
  
The baby was in game face just like Spike. Buffy recoiled in horror, looking back at the faces of her friends. They were laughing and pointing at her. She started to sob and at that moment, Quentin came in and staked Spike through the heart, neatly catching the baby as Spike dissolved into dust.  
  
"Thank you Miss Summers, job well done, I'll be taking this," said Quentin, as he walked off with the baby.  
  
Buffy looked at the pile of ashes on the floor that was once Spike and then up again at Quentin's retreating form. And she opened her mouth to let out a blood-curdling scream..  
  
HOTEL NIGHT  
  
"Buffy, Buffy.." Said Spike, trying to shake her awake.  
  
The nightmare had her tightly in its grip, but she managed to shake it off and return to consciousness. Spike had switched on the bedside lamp to study her face; the smell of fear was strong on her.  
  
"Buffy, what is it, what's wrong? You were screaming blue murder," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, she was still trembling from the remembered dream.  
  
"It's nothing really, just a childish nightmare that's all," she lied.  
  
"It sounded a little more than that," said Spike, as he touched her shoulder in concern.  
  
Buffy flinched automatically.  
  
"Don't touch me," she snapped.  
  
Spike frowned, the hurt evident on his face. She hardened her heart to it and drew her knees up to her chin, staring sightlessly at the wall.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me then, but isn't that what couples are supposed to do, share their problems?" asked Spike.  
  
Still a little raw from what she had dreamt, Buffy went for the jugular.  
  
"Who said we were a couple, I never said that at any time," she replied defensively.  
  
Spike swallowed down the pain at her words. He got up from the bed and pulled on his jeans.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Any where, but here love. It's obvious that I'm superfluous to your needs," said Spike.  
  
"But Robson said we weren't to leave the hotel," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't give a damn what that prick has to say, I need some smokes and fresh air so if you don't mind? Well actually I don't care if you do," said Spike as he finished dressing.  
  
"Spike.it's not a good idea,"  
  
He slammed out of the room. She listened to his retreating steps along the hall and down the stairs, her tears started to fall in earnest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a half an hour of feeling sorry for herself, Buffy got up from the bed. She entered the grimy bathroom, and splashed her face with cold water. Looking at her puffy eyes in the mirror, her reflection looked back at her, almost accusingly. She hadn't meant to be so cruel to Spike, it was that damned nightmare.  
  
Spike had been showing human characteristics ever since he'd drank that blood, and twice she had invited him into her bed. Well three times, if she counted their tequila fuelled first time. Granted, she had done the instigating on all the occasions, but not once in all their troubles had Buffy thought of the possible outcome of their union. Not until the dream at least, she didn't blame Spike; after all, he had been a vampire for a hell of a long time. The vampire community didn't exactly have to worry about procreating, not in the conventional sense anyway.  
  
Maybe she was just stressing over nothing, but she had had too many prophetic dreams in her time to discard this latest one. If only Giles were here, he would help make sense of it all. She felt a fresh wave of tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, angry with herself for her weakness.  
  
"Get it together girl, you've had to face worse than this in your time," she told herself angrily.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Buffy leapt off the bed eagerly to answer it.  
  
"Spike, I am so sorry about." the words died on her lips, as she saw it was only the hotel manager. " Oh, it's you," she finished.  
  
He looked her up and down.  
  
"What's the matter sweetheart, your fella run out on you?" he asked.  
  
"Is there a point to this conversation, or shall I just give you an ass kicking?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Like a little scrap of a girl such as you could take me on. Anyway there's some guy on the phone for you," he said.  
  
He waddled off down the hall, leaving an overpowering aroma of sweat in his wake. Buffy had no choice, but to follow him. She picked up the handset.  
  
"Hello?" she said,  
  
"Buffy, it's Giles," he replied.  
  
Buffy breathed a big sigh of relief at the sound of a friendly voice.  
  
"Giles, what's happening? Spike and I are holed up at some sleazy hotel and the council are out to kill Spike. Not to mention some top secret plan they are cooking up," said Buffy.  
  
"I know, Robson told me. Not that Spike's demise would cause me any grief, he's one demon that Sunnydale would be a lot sunnier without," said Giles.  
  
Buffy's hand tightened on the handset at Giles's words. She couldn't blame him for his attitude really. Hadn't she behaved in exactly the same way before their trip?  
  
"You are making plans for both our escapes, aren't you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I er um yes," said Giles, awkwardly.  
  
"Good, because if he does not go, I do not go. He's helpless Giles; he wouldn't even be able to fight them," said Buffy.  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy," said Giles.  
  
"For what?" asked Buffy.  
  
"For putting you in this situation in the first place," said Giles.  
  
"You weren't to know, I should have trusted my instincts on this one. Quentin usually has an agenda of his own," said Buffy.  
  
"Quentin is not a bad man, but he will act in the best interests of the council, whether it's morally right or wrong," said Giles.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Have your things ready, Robson will collect you from the back alley of the hotel after the sun goes down," said Giles.  
  
"And after that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He's taking you to a private airstrip that flies out freight planes only. It will be easier for you to get through unnoticed," said Giles.  
  
"How is that going to get us all the way home?" asked Buffy.  
  
"It will take you as far as LAX. There wasn't one going to Sunnydale, but not to worry we will be there to meet you," said Giles.  
  
"Thanks, I'd better go, love to the others. Didn't think I would be so homesick, but I also didn't think things would turn out like this either," said Buffy.  
  
"Be careful Buffy, I don't think I will be able to sleep until I know you are home safe," said Giles regretfully.  
  
"I can take care of myself, its Spike I'm not so sure of," said Buffy.  
  
With that, she replaced the handset, and went back up the stairs to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat on the bed, looking at her watch. It was almost 7am and Spike had still not returned. She pulled back the ragged curtains to see that the sky was turning to grey. What if the effects of the demon blood had started to wear off? He had the best part of half an hour, before sunrise.  
  
Buffy grew tired of twiddling her thumbs, she put on her jacket and left her room against her better judgement. So, Robson had told them both to stay put, but Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. She tucked her blonde hair into her jacket and pulled up the collar. Buffy walked out into the back alley of the hotel, looking around in the dimness. There was no one around except for the obligatory drunk, taking a leak a few feet away.  
  
"Guess some things are the same the world over," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy walked down the road, not sure what direction to take. Something silvery caught her eye in the light of the street lamp. Frowning, Buffy bent to pick it up. Her heart was in her mouth as she saw it was Spike's lighter. She would know it anywhere; he'd used it enough during their short 'engagement' but where was its owner? Buffy looked around, at the now empty streets. A male hand rested on her shoulder making her start, fleetingly. Buffy gripped it on reflex and threw it and it's owner over her shoulder.  
  
Robson landed in an awkward heap at her feet.  
  
"I should have remembered not to have come at you from behind. They teach that in basic training," said Robson, rubbing at his shoulder.  
  
"Is Spike with you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I just got word, and the council have him. They picked him up about two hours ago, as he was walking back from a local corner shop," said Robson.  
  
"That dumb ass," said Buffy.  
  
"Well a lot of vampires are lacking in intelligence," said Robson.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Spike, I was talking about Mr Travers," said Buffy.  
  
"Well at least they didn't get their hands on you. We can still go ahead with our plan to get you on that plane tonight," said Robson.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No Spike, no Buffy, Comprende?" asked Buffy, as she folded her arms and fixed him with a determined glare.  
  
"I don't understand, he's just a vampire, it's your job to kill them. Why would you care?" asked Robson.  
  
Buffy realised that she did care about Spike, in fact she cared so much that it scared her. Why had she been afraid to let him get close? What if she never got the chance to show him that she wanted more than just great sex? She had to get Spike before Travers killed him. Buffy pulled Robson along by his lapels of his jacket.  
  
"I'm gonna rescue Spike and you're going help me," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was starting to come around, he squinted against the bright lights of the grey walled room. He tried to move, only to discover that he was very tightly chained to a chair. One minute he had been walking down the road about to light up a cigarette and the next Spike knew he was here.  
  
He pulled at the chains, to no avail. Spike slumped down in the chair. The door opened, Quentin walked in followed by Lavinia.  
  
"Hello William, so nice that you could join us," drawled Quentin.  
  
"Any thing to oblige.you bastard," said Spike.  
  
"Now, now no need for offensiveness. We have a missing slayer that we need to find, any idea where she might be?" asked Quentin.  
  
"Go get shagged, you look as if you need it," snarled Spike.  
  
"I thought that might be your attitude. I have a couple of friends that might be able to persuade you to talk," said Quentin.  
  
As if on cue, a couple of hard set looking men entered the room.  
  
"Are you the welcoming party?" asked Spike.  
  
One of the men backhanded him across the face.  
  
"You speak when spoken to, get it?" asked one of the new comers.  
  
Spike spat blood on the floor.  
  
"Never was one for doing what I was told," said Spike as he looked up at him defiantly.  
  
"Well I'll leave you three alone to get acquainted, come on Lavinia," said Quentin.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry Sir," said Lavinia as she followed him.  
  
Lavinia followed after Quentin, as she turned to close the door, She glanced at Spike and caught his eye. Flushing guiltily she hung her head in shame and closed the door.  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Spike.  
  
"At the bit where you were about to tell us everything you knew," said the man.  
  
"Over my undead body," sneered Spike.  
  
TBC 


	12. We're Going Underground

A/N Thank you to every one who reviewed, they were greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Buffy quickly returned to the hotel, to stuff all of her and Spikes belongings into a bag, her hand closed over Spike's ring. She knew what it was before she even opened her palm to look at it. The perfect opportunity to return it to him had never arisen, now she knew she didn't want to. Buffy slipped the ring onto her thumb; it always had been a little too big for her.  
  
She exited the hotel; Robson was waiting for her, the engine of his car already running.  
  
"Better get in the back and lie down, too many of Quentin's spies are around," said Robson.  
  
Buffy got in and laid on the back seat, as Robson navigated the London roads. They had only been travelling for a few minutes when the car came to a halt. Robson slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Early rush hour, we could be stuck here for ages," said Robson.  
  
"Spike does not have ages, we have to get there some other way," said Buffy.  
  
She dared a peek over the back seat.  
  
"There's a tube station over there, Bank or some funny name," said Buffy.  
  
"Excellent idea, with all the other travellers we will be harder to spot," said Robson.  
  
They took the tube as far as Holborn and changed lines.  
  
"Now what? We can't just walk through the front doors of the watchers council," said Robson.  
  
"That's exactly what we are going to do," said Buffy.  
  
"Madness, sheer madness," muttered Robson,  
  
"That's me, mad, bad and dangerous to know. Well maybe less on the bad," grinned Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was slumped in his chair exhausted by the physical torture that had been dealt out to him. His body bore the recent scars of holy water and crosses that had been applied to his flesh.  
  
One of his torturers looked at him scathingly.  
  
"This ones not going to talk, useless vampire scum," he said.  
  
"You'd better tell Mr Travers. I don't think he's going to like it," said the other.  
  
"Who ever heard of a vampire protecting a slayer," sneered the first man.  
  
"She's not going to save you mate, you're done for. Travers has got plans for you," he said, as he left the room with his accomplice.  
  
Spike continued to stare at the floor. She would come for him. He had to believe that, he was sure he would go mad if he allowed himself to think of the alternatives.  
  
Buffy cared about him, some where in that stubborn little heart of hers. No matter how damning her earlier behaviour had seemed. The silly bint had just had some ugly nightmare or other. He had caught her off guard, was all, he thought. Buffy wasn't the best at communicating her emotions. He's seen how she would make quippy little comments to hide what she was really feeling.  
  
The few days they had been away together, on their vacation from hell, Spike had seen a different side of her. Yes, he had total trust in her. Buffy would come for him. He looked up and smiled as Travers entered the room, his secret knowledge gave him inner strength.  
  
"What's next on the menu?" grinned Spike.  
  
Travers pursed his lips together in annoyance, as he regarded Spike.  
  
"What are you so happy about William? So, you will not talk? No matter. I want that chip in your head; at least I will get that. Enjoy your time left on this earth, because in the next hour and a half you will be going for a one-way trip to our operating theatre," said Quentin, smugly.  
  
"So if it's the end of the road for Spike, then why don't you tell me just what you wanted Buffy for? Sort of a last request thing," asked Spike.  
  
Travers considered him for a moment.  
  
"I suppose I could do that. After all, you won't be going any where soon William," said Travers.  
  
"And how about a cigarette while you are at it?" asked Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Robson watched the entrance to the watchers council, from across the street.  
  
"Do you think the building is being watched?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well we've been here for over ten minutes and I've not seen anything. I really think that in all his arrogance, that it has just not occurred to Mr Travers to place operatives outside the building," said Robson.  
  
Buffy and Robson turned, as they felt a presence behind them. Buffy's face drained of colour as she saw it was the woman from the hotel of the previous day.  
  
"Robson, what interesting company you keep, hello Miss Summers," said Lavinia, sarcastically.  
  
"I er, Lavinia," stuttered Robson.  
  
She gave him a hard stare.  
  
"You don't have much time. William is scheduled for surgery in less than an hour," said Lavinia.  
  
"I don't understand," said Robson.  
  
"I think I do, she wants to help, is that right?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Since when did Quentin's right-hand man, er person, grow a conscience then?" asked Robson.  
  
Lavinia ignored him and turned to Buffy.  
  
"The plan was just to walk right through the front door," said Buffy.  
  
"Brave, but stupid. You won't get far without this," said Lavinia, as she held out a familiar looking gold key.  
  
"That's Mr Travers key, the one he used when he took us to the underground place," said Buffy.  
  
"And there is the matter of your clothes," Lavinia said, looking Buffy up and down.  
  
Buffy looked at her jeans and jacket.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are wicked conspicuous, but I don't care, I just want to save Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"Well you'll do as I tell you then. I never knew Mr Travers was capable of such cruelty, I can't be a part of it any longer" sighed Lavinia, sadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike looked at the clock on the wall. Its constant ticking loud, in the empty room. Each sound bringing him closer to his ending. What ever Buffy was doing, she had better be doing it quickly, he thought.  
  
He couldn't believe what Travers had told him, that man had less morals than a vampire did. Moreover, to want to use Buffy in that way without her consent, had made him so angry, but Spike had hidden it well. If he ever got out of here, he knew he would have to tell Buffy. For all either of them knew, Quentin's plan may have succeeded after all, but just not in quite the way, he had expected.  
  
If Buffy was carrying his child, it was something that they would both have to deal with. The chance of hitting the jackpot the couple of times they had made love, were pretty slim. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, tell her, and the chances of him being able to that, were looking bleak.  
  
Where was that Lavinia chit? Travers had sent her out for his cigarettes nearly half an hour ago, and time was a wasting. Spike looked up as the door opened, he saw the brown skirt suit out of the corner of his eye, and looked at the floor again.  
  
"About bloody time. Thought I was going to get the big send off without a last smoke," said Spike.  
  
A cigarette was placed into his mouth.  
  
"A light would be good too," said Spike.  
  
A lighter was placed in front of him. Spike recognised his lighter and looked up in shock, into a pair of green eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Buffy? Bloody hell, is that really you?" asked Spike, taking in her scraped back hair and brown skirt suit.  
  
"None other, lets just say I found a friend in an unexpected place," said Buffy.  
  
Spike pulled at his chains.  
  
"It's hopeless, I am never getting out of here. You should go before Quentin finds you," said Spike.  
  
Buffy got on her hands and knees, pulling at the chains, but they refused to budge.  
  
"I think if we break the chair, then I can get you out of these," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Sorry love," he said.  
  
"Sorry for what?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry I was stupid enough to get caught," said Spike.  
  
"If any one should be sorry then it's I. I was a bitch to you this morning, and I know it," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy got onto the chair and straddled Spike's lap, pushing her legs against the wall and holding on to the back of the chair, she pushed with all her strength.  
  
"Buffy, as much as I am enjoying you squirming about on my lap, now's not the time for fun and games. They will be coming for me soon," said Spike.  
  
Buffy glared at him warningly.  
  
The back of the chair split, with a satisfying crack, causing them both to collapse to the floor. Spike got up from the ground on shaky legs. He put out a hand to help Buffy up. He retrieved his shirt and duster from the back of one of chairs, and quickly put them on.  
  
"Now what?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"That Lavinia is smart. She told me that she was invisible to the staff here. Dressed in her clothes, I hardly got a second glance all the way here," said Buffy.  
  
"Fascinating, but how does that help us get out of here?" asked Spike.  
  
"Grab the chains wrap them around yourself, I am going to bluff our way out of here that's how," said Buffy.  
  
Spike placed the chains over his head. Buffy pulled him along by them, out into the main research area. There were very few people around, unlike their previous visit. Buffy glanced at her watch, it was 9:30 am. The rest of the staff would be clocking on soon, Buffy used Lavinia's swipe card to open the main doors. As they started to open, Buffy felt herself breathe a little more easily.  
  
"I think we made it," said Buffy.  
  
"Don't count your chickens just yet," said Spike.  
  
"Pessimist," hissed Buffy, under her breath.  
  
Spike chuckled, wincing a little, as it reopened one of the wounds on his chest. They both walked forward out onto the empty platform. The doors started to close behind them.  
  
"See told ya, piece of cake," said Buffy confidently.  
  
"Miss Davies, where are you taking the prisoner?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
"Oh, hell!" said Spike.  
  
Buffy turned to face the grey suited, security guard who stood challengingly on the deserted platform.  
  
"You're not Miss Davies," said the guard.  
  
"You think?" asked Buffy.  
  
The guard blew on his whistle for a few short blasts, just before Buffy's fist made contact with his face and he almost swallowed it. The man fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Poor bastard, I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of one of those," said Spike.  
  
Spike threw the chains off; he looked up towards the elevator doors across the way.  
  
"People are coming, I can hear them, and we need to get out of here and fast. The tunnels are still here that looks like our best way out at the moment," said Spike, as he jumped onto the tracks.  
  
Buffy joined him.  
  
"I hope you're right, don't feel like outrunning a train as well as Travers's minions," said Buffy.  
  
Spike took her hand.  
  
"The tracks are too rusted, nothing has run here for at least twenty years pet, stop panicking," said Spike.  
  
"Panic? Me panic! I'll tell you what 'bloody' panic is! It's finding out that you'd been abducted that's what," said Buffy.  
  
"Stop bleeding yammering woman, and lets get the hell out of here," said Spike.  
  
They both broke out into a run, Buffy held tightly to his hand. She let Spike guide her through the inky blackness of the tunnels.  
  
"If we get out of this, I am so gonna kill you," said Buffy.  
  
"The same way you slayed me in bed last night? Anyway looks like the end of the tunnel is in sight quite literally," said Spike.  
  
"And it looks like a dead end, Spike you have great night vision is there anyway out that you can see?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike looked around.  
  
"There's a closed off stairwell on the left, looks like we could get out that way," said Spike.  
  
He kicked it experimentally; the rusty corrugated metal panel gave very easily.  
  
"Ah, mindless vandalism, oh how I've missed it," said Spike.  
  
"Don't get too used to it," said Buffy as they climbed the filthy stairs.  
  
"I can smell the fresh air we are near street level," said Spike.  
  
"How are we gonna get you out of here? I mean the daylight problem," asked Buffy.  
  
"Let me worry about that. Hopefully that demon blood is still working, otherwise you'll be taking me home in a doggy bag," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike intently for a moment, before pulling his head down to hers. She caught his lips up in a passionate, but tender kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.  
  
"Very nice, what was that for?" asked Spike.  
  
"Maybe it was I'm glad you're not a big pile of dust kiss, now lets go. Just one more barrier to break through," grinned Buffy.  
  
"How many more to break through when we get back to Sunnydale?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," said Buffy, hoping that her friends would understand.  
  
The last obstacle proved no problem to their combined strength, as they pushed past the hardboard walls that sealed up the old tube entrance. Buffy stepped out into the cloudy grey morning, it had started to rain. Spike put his hand out in to the day light, testing his skins reaction to it.  
  
"So far, so good, lets take the bus I've had enough of the underground to last me several lifetimes," said Spike as he stepped out onto the pavement next to Buffy.  
  
"We have to get to Bank, that where Robson left his car, he gave me the keys," said Buffy holding them up.  
  
Spike took them from her and pocketed them.  
  
"I'll take those, I've heard of your driving skills, funny really, it seems Giles has some cool friends after all, " said Spike.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to protest, quickly closing it as she considered the truth of his words. She laced her fingers through his and pulled him towards a bus stop.  
  
"C'mon lets go home, we have a plane to catch, and we haven't got there yet," said Buffy  
  
And a whole lot of other bad to deal with too, thought Spike, but that could wait for the plane ride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So let me get this straight Miss Davies, you saw Robson trying to apprehend Miss Summers, and you stepped in to help. Then Miss Summers knocked you both unconscious and then proceeded to drag you into a back alley where she stole your clothes and your security keys?" asked Quentin.  
  
"That's exactly how it happened," said Robson, nursing a bruise on his face.  
  
Lavinia looked up at Travers innocently, a black eye starting to show.  
  
"I did my best sir, but slayer strength and all," said Lavinia.  
  
"Hmmm, you can both go," said Travers, dismissively.  
  
Robson and Lavinia left the room. It had been at Robson' suggestion that Buffy had hit them both, albeit, very reluctantly on Buffy's part. At least they would have their careers intact, and no real suspicion would fall on them.  
  
"Godspeed to them both, looks like they've escaped Quentin's grasp for now," said Lavinia.  
  
" Yes, he did look a little annoyed. I need a drink," sighed Robson.  
  
"At this time of the morning? Okay, you're on," said Lavinia.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N There will be more Spuffy loving in the next chapter, as they  
still have many issues to resolve. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	13. Up Yours Quentin Travers!

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy and Spike sat upstairs, on the front seat of a red double Decker bus, as it drove through the wet London morning. Buffy started to giggle. Spike looked at her, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry Love, not getting the humour of the situation," said Spike.  
  
"It's not funny really, just a stupid random thought that popped into my head," said Buffy.  
  
"Like?" asked Spike.  
  
"Like, at least I am finally getting to see the sights of London. Even if it is from a bus that's probably older than mom," said Buffy.  
  
A thought occurred to Spike.  
  
"Did you even tell your mum that you were going to England?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sure, I phoned her the day before I left," said Buffy.  
  
"How did she react to her only child going away with her mortal enemy for two weeks, and to a strange country?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked uncomfortable for a moment.  
  
"I er um didn't tell her," said Buffy.  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
"Wonder what Joyce would say, if she knew what her daughter had been doing with said enemy while away," drawled Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed and Spike looked away, as they travelled in awkward silence for several minutes. The bus pulled sharply to a stop and Buffy was thrown into Spike's arms. He steadied her and she looked up into his face; the emotion in his eyes, caused the breath to catch in her throat. Spike ran his tongue over his lower lip. Her eyes followed the action and she pressed her lips to his. He wound his hands in her hair as their kiss deepened. They parted, reminded of their surroundings by the loud hacking cough, of a disapproving old woman. Spike frowned; the moment passed and he looked away.  
  
"Travers told me I was done for; that you wouldn't come for me," Spike said quietly.  
  
Buffy touched his chin and turned him back, to face her.  
  
"I will always come for you, no matter where, or how far. Travers wouldn't know a real human emotion if it staked him, you didn't believe him did you?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Maybe for an instant, but only for an instant. I mean why would you risk yourself to save me? What do I really have to offer any one? I'm not a good man Buffy; hell I'm not really even a man," said Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes flashing annoyance.  
  
"Do you wanna make me mad? I see who you are now, and I see a different 'man' from the one who showed up in Sunnydale a couple of years ago," said Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled, as the fond memories of their past encounters washed over him.  
  
"Yeah, but wasn't that part of the excitement? To see who would kill the other first?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him airily.  
  
"Spike your number was up the moment you decided to come to my town. I would have got you in the end," she said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, my number was up, just not the way, you mean," Spike mumbled in contented acceptance.  
  
"Time to get off, this is our stop. I can see Robson's car parked over there," said Buffy.  
  
They got off the bus, Buffy held tightly to his hand; afraid of losing him again.  
  
"Don't want to rain on your parade love, but what next?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy reached into the jacket of the brown suit she was wearing, and retrieved a folded piece of paper.  
  
"It's all here; Robson wrote it down, directions and all, probably just as well. I won't really feel safe until we are back to Sunnydale. If Travers comes calling, then at least I can fight him on my own turf," said Buffy  
  
Spike studied the piece of paper.  
  
"Looks like we're going on a trip to Essex, fancy a trip to the seaside? Southend Airport is just a few miles from there," Spike said, as he unlocked the driver's door of the car.  
  
"Spike?" said Buffy as she looked at him  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is that yellow thingy, around the tyre of the car?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Bloody hell, we're not going anywhere in this; wait here," said Spike as he eyed the wheel clamp, and walked off.  
  
Spike turned a corner, Buffy was in two minds whether to follow him or not. She took the keys from the car door and opened the trunk, taking what was left of hers and Spikes belongings from it. Buffy looked up, as she heard the screeching of tyres. A small strange car pulled up at the kerb. The passenger door opened.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand their and catch flies, or are we going to get the hell out of dodge?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy scrambled into the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Haven't lost my touch," said Spike smugly.  
  
"Spike, is this car stolen?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Borrowed is the preferred term love," said Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed in resignation.  
  
"Can I just say how much I am not loving this trip, anything else illegal on the agenda? " asked Buffy.  
  
"Auto theft is enough to be going on with, unless you have any ideas?" grinned Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang in Willows dorm room; she had answered it by the second ring.  
  
"Please be Giles," said Willow.  
  
"Oh, but the middle-aged librarian look is so last century," said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Xander? Oh," said Willow, the disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
"Nice to talk to you too Will, maybe you'll be full of the happies again when I give you the news," said Xander.  
  
"Xander!" said Willow warningly.  
  
"Okay, okay, wouldn't want to become a demon magnet again. Just talked to Giles, Buffy's safe from the council for now. If everything goes okay she should be back sometime tomorrow night," said Xander.  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"And Spike?" asked Willow.  
  
"That's the funny thing. Giles's watcher friend told him that Spike was captured and that Buffy rescued Spike. What do ya think is going on with that?" asked Xander.  
  
"I have no idea," lied Willow.  
  
"Any way, Buffy and the blonde pest will be back soon. Then maybe we can find out what those evil British guys wanted with our Buff," said Xander.  
  
Willow looked at her watch.  
  
"Gotta go Xander, meeting someone later," said Willow.  
  
"Some hot young campus stud?" asked Xander.  
  
Willow smiled, as she thought of her shy friend Tara. Ever since they had worked together against the Gentlemen, Willow had spent an increasing amount of time with her. It was nice to have a non-Scooby friend, she thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, how did you guess?" asked Willow as she replaced the handset, and walked over to the closet to get ready.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"If you had to steal a car, couldn't you have got one with a little more leg room?" asked Buffy, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"The Mini is a great British institution, you wanted to soak up the culture love. Now's your chance," said Spike, as he leaned forward to switch on the radio.  
  
"Well if Travers and tiny cars are all England has to offer, then you can keep it. How are you holding up? I saw what they did to you back there," said Buffy.  
  
Spike briefly touched his chest.  
  
"Fast healing like yourself pet, I'll soon be right as rain," said Spike.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Do you see any sea?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nope, but I do see a store and my tummy's all growly," said Buffy.  
  
Spike pulled over and Buffy took the remainder of their dwindling cash and exited the car.  
  
"Don't take all day, I know how long it takes a girl to shop," said Spike, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I'm not like other girls," she said as she walked off.  
  
"That's for bloody certain," Spike replied.  
  
With Buffy gone, Spike looked out at the darkening skyline. He idly strummed his long fingers on the steering wheel. It was only three in the afternoon, but it was already starting to get dark. Suddenly Spike gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his upper body, he clutched at his chest, as he blacked out momentarily.  
  
Buffy returned to find him slumped over the wheel.  
  
"Spike, are you okay," she asked urgently.  
  
Spike raised his head.  
  
"My heart just stopped, looks like the demon blood is wearing off. It was like dying all over again," said Spike.  
  
"Sure you're okay?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Buffy placed the groceries in the back seat and pulled him into her arms. She immediately noticed the returned coolness of his body.  
  
"Guess it couldn't last forever," she sighed against his skin.  
  
"Did you want it to?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully.  
  
They pulled apart and Spike drove off.  
  
"Got some time to kill, mind a little detour?" asked Spike.  
  
"Is that wise?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't go all sane on me now. I just want you to have one good memory from your trip," said Spike.  
  
Buffy gave him a saucy grin,  
  
"I have quite a few happy memories already," she replied, as her hand curved around his thigh.  
  
"I'm starting to think that all those stories about college girls are true," he said teasingly.  
  
Spike turned his full attention back to the road. As full as he could, with a certain slayer tracing patterns along the curve of his inner thigh. After a few more minutes, Spike turned into a car park and switched off the engine.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Spike.  
  
He quickly exited the car and opened her door. Buffy got out, smelling the salty air.  
  
"The sea?" she asked.  
  
"Either that, or there's a really big puddle over there," Spike said dryly.  
  
"Ruin the moment why don't ya," said Buffy, as she lightly thumped him on the arm.  
  
Spike pulled her along the sea front and down the steps leading to the beach.  
  
"Slow down, I can't run in this thing, I should change," said Buffy, looking down at Lavinia's clothing.  
  
"Keep it on. It makes you look like a proper little schoolteacher. You know I'm a bad boy, are you going to punish me later?" asked Spike, hopefully.  
  
"Repeatedly," said Buffy, trying to look severe.  
  
They linked hands and walked along the beach. Buffy winced as a pebble worked its way into her boot.  
  
"Damn stones, thought the beach was meant to be a little more..well beachy, not that I mind," Buffy amended quickly, not wishing to appear ungrateful.  
  
Spike stopped walking and looked out to sea.  
  
"Buffy, there are things we really need to talk about. Travers told me everything, about his plans for you, why he wanted my chip, and why he gave me demon blood. You're not gonna like it," said Spike.  
  
"I don't suppose I will, but lets save it for when we get back to Sunnydale. We can hold a scooby meeting, talk over the facts with the others," said Buffy.  
  
Spike shrugged, not sure, it was the best way to go. He knew Buffy all too well, she wouldn't listen unless she wanted to.  
  
"Okay, but on your head be it. At least let me tell you about our first night together," said Spike.  
  
"You mean the night I acted like a drunken ho?" asked Buffy, reddening, at what little memory she had of that night.  
  
"You didn't though. Nothing happened at all," said Spike.  
  
Buffy stared at him, briefly stunned into silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"Why didn't I bloody.Buffy I tried a million times the morning after. You didn't want to know," Spike said in indignation.  
  
Buffy grinned at him playfully.  
  
"Ahh, I had ya!" said Buffy.  
  
Spike realised that she was teasing him.  
  
"Summers, you are asking for it!" growled Spike.  
  
"And you're going to give it to me later, but for now lets enjoy the rest of our walk," she replied as they continued along the beach.  
  
"So you're not mad?" asked Spike.  
  
"For something that was my fault? So what exactly did happen?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"You asked me to stay and I did, I held you in my arms all night," said Spike.  
  
Buffy swallowed as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She gently touched his face.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Is this gonna work? You know, the you and me?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy was silent as she considered it.  
  
"Don't see why not, you're thinking of my friends reactions aren't you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Maybe, but you know they all hate me, don't you," asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, it had crossed my mind, but take their histories; Willow dated a werewolf and Xander is currently dating an ex vengeance demon. Don't really think they have a lot of reason to go all judgy on me," said Buffy.  
  
"We'll see. Incidentally, how do you feel about kids?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him strangely as the memory of her nightmare came over her.  
  
"That's a funny kinda out there question," Said Buffy as she looked down at the ground. "I don't know, give me another week and I'll tell ya," she added quietly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spike sharply.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Buffy said vaguely.  
  
They sat on a bench over looking the sea, holding hands and lost in their own thoughts. Both thinking of the possible child they may have created, but neither of them ready to voice it. He saw his ring shining on her thumb, so she'd kept it after all, he'd thought that his favourite ring must have taken a one-way trip down the loo weeks ago. The little gesture gave Spike hope that maybe they could have a future together after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quentin sat in his limo, feeling very pleased with himself. He had thought the trail had gone cold after Buffy and Spike's flight from the Watchers HQ, but a phone call a couple of hours later, had certainly brightened his mood. He was headed down the A12 towards the only non-commercial airport in the area. A couple of other cars followed in his wake. Buffy Summers was very naïve if she thought it was that easy to get away, he thought to himself as he sipped at his tumbler of whiskey.  
  
"Looks like we're here love," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked as they drove past the brightly lit airfield, surrounded by a high wire fence.  
  
"Park up," said Buffy.  
  
Spike pulled up along side the grass verge.  
  
"Perfectly good main entrance over there," said Spike.  
  
"Which is why we won't be using it," said Buffy.  
  
She grabbed their things and made her way over to the fence, Spike abandoned the car and joined her just as she did one of her famous flips over the high fence. Not to be out done he did the same.  
  
Buffy glanced at her watch.  
  
"It's seven forty five, not a lot of time to waste," she said as she pulled Spike along with her.  
  
"There's dozens of planes here," said Spike.  
  
"But only one that looks even slightly flight ready, what do you wanna bet that it's our flight," Buffy replied.  
  
"Know all," mumbled Spike.  
  
"You wait here, I'll go check. Robson said they're expecting us," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy made her way over to the plane and talked to the pilot, and she gestured for Spike to join them. They scrambled inside the belly of the plane as the cargo doors closed behind them, and the engines fired into life. The plane moved off as, it made it's way over to the main runway.  
  
Spike looked out of the window, taking his last look at England for what was probably his last time ever, when he noticed a limo and two other cars speeding towards the runway from the other direction.  
  
"Don't look now love, but it looks like Quentin has come to see us off. And to think I thought he didn't care," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
As the engines speeded up, the cars came to a halt, Buffy and Spike watched as they saw Quentin get out of the limo and thump the door in obvious frustration.  
  
"Now be a good girl and wave bye bye, to the nice watcher man," said Spike.  
  
Spike turned to look at Buffy, his mouth opened in surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Decided that the two finger salute was appropriate for the occasion did you? Hell why not," said Spike as he raised his fingers and did the same.  
  
As the plane got in the air, Buffy relaxed into one of the seats. Apart from the hundreds of cardboard boxes that filled the plane it could have been worse, she thought.  
  
"Well that showed him for now any way, but I doubt that's the last that we've seen of that bastard," said Buffy.  
  
"You can count on it. Enough talk about him, long trip ahead, any ideas how to spend the time?" asked Spike.  
  
"Spike we can't have sex in here, they might catch us. Besides I want to make sure that you are back to normal," said Buffy.  
  
This was a good an opening as he was going to get, so he took it.  
  
"I think it may be a little too late," said Spike.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I mean, that I think you might be carrying my child Buffy,"  
  
Spike looked at her, waiting for the childish hysterics and denial to start.  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N useless piece of trivia, there is an airport at South End, but it only flies to Europe (just a bit of artistic licence there lol) 


	14. Home At last

Chapter 14  
  
"You know?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was that dream I had last night. Well more of a nightmare actually," admitted Buffy  
  
"Tell me about it, I'm listening," encouraged Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him, not quite sure how to begin.  
  
"I was in the middle of having a baby, your baby to be exact, but when was born, it turned into a vampire. He/She was all fangy and with the yellow eyes. You were busy doing the proud father bit, and then Travers came along and staked you. He took our baby and killed you Spike, well made you deader," said Buffy.  
  
She shuddered at the memory; and Spike put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, but it was only a bad dream, nothing more," said Spike.  
  
"Sometimes, my dreams become reality," she replied.  
  
Spike looked at her regretfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I should have thought to protect you," he said.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Neither of us was exactly thinking with our heads. And last time I heard, it takes two to make a baby," said Buffy.  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Not the way Travers had it planned. What I have to tell you, it can't wait until we get home," said Spike.  
  
"Okay, hit me with the bad news," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Travers intended that I would drink the demon blood, which would return me to a semi human state. In other words make me fertile again," said Spike  
  
Buffy blushed.  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Lets just say, the chip wasn't the only thing of mine that he was after," said Spike.  
  
"Ew! And what was he going to do when he'd got what he wanted?" asked Buffy, growing angrier at the second.  
  
"That's where you come in. We were the whole cornerstones of his genetics programme. He wanted to use us to make some kind of super being. A slayer and vampire hybrid," said Spike.  
  
"You skipped the bit, where Travers totally forgot to ask if he could use me as a baby making machine. Let me out of the plane I want to bust his ass, and I don't care how old he is. I still don't get the why," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Last year, a watcher found a dusty old bit of paper in a cave somewhere," said Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned. Almost knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Not the old prophesy crap," said Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled at her mockingly.  
  
"C'mon love you know how seriously these watcher types take their ancient prophesies. Travers probably panicked. It was his original intention to use the other slayer. Faith; I think that what he said her name was," said Spike.  
  
"Faith! Oh, so I was second choice?" asked Buffy indignantly.  
  
Spike looked at her in disbelief, but continued.  
  
"These crusty old scrolls said something along the lines of, in the year 2020, blah blah, would arise a mighty evil. Lots of mayhem etc, etc, unless a child born of a slayer and vamp, was brought forth to defeat them with a mighty army. Standard stuff really, sounds interesting," said Spike.  
  
"You have a strange idea of interesting, Spike. We've played right into Travers hands, looks like he got his way after all," said Buffy.  
  
"We don't know that yet, and neither does he," said Spike  
  
"That's why we need to find out as soon as possible. Maybe Willow knows of some 'hey your gonna be a mom spell' I could ask her," suggested Buffy.  
  
"Not in this lifetime. No offence pet, but look what happened the last time she decided to use her magiks," said Spike.  
  
"Okay, then we'll just have to play the waiting game," said Buffy.  
  
"Wait for what?" asked Spike in confusion.  
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow, not really wanting to go into the details of her monthly cycle with Spike.  
  
"Oh, right got you now," he replied awkwardly.  
  
Buffy's shoulders sagged with exhaustion. She was finally able to relax a little, knowing they were safe for now.  
  
"I am so tired, it's hard to believe it was only a week ago that we left Sunnydale," yawned Buffy.  
  
"Yeah it's been some week. You sit here, I'm gonna try to find the makings of a bed," said Spike.  
  
He walked over to a palette of boxes. He tore the top off one of them and peered inside.  
  
"I don't bleedin' believe it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What now?" Buffy asked  
  
Spike put his hand into the box to retrieve a brightly coloured stuffed toy.  
  
"We're sharing a plane ride home with the sodding Teletubbies. England must be inflicting them on the US, now there is an evil scheme. Almost makes me ashamed to be English," he said  
  
Spike lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think they're kinda cute, like you," said Buffy mischievously.  
  
He choked, as he exhaled.  
  
"Take that back!" Spike replied in mock horror, as he continued to sort through the contents of the box.  
  
Taking several packages and a couple of the offending Teletubbies, he disappeared behind some crates, in a far corner of the plane. Spike reappeared a few minutes later, and led Buffy, to where he had been working earlier.  
  
"Now don't get excited, it's not exactly our bed at the Savoy," said Spike.  
  
Buffy burst out laughing. Her eyes alighted on what he had created. Two of the Teletubbies had been arranged as pillows and several layers of bed covers, printed with the same characters, were spread over the floor of the plane.  
  
"Gotta give you ten out of ten for effort," she smiled.  
  
"I'd rather have ten out of ten for other efforts love, but it will have to do for now," he grinned saucily.  
  
Spike peeled off his jacket and lay down on their makeshift bed. Buffy tried to suppress the laughter, which bubbled up in her throat at the sight of him, reclining on the garish bed covers. She removed the brown suit jacket, to reveal a sensible cream coloured blouse. Her eyelids grew heavier by the minute, as she joined him on their bed. Buffy snuggled up next to him pulling the covers over them both.  
  
"That outfit really is very sexy on you," whispered Spike into her ear  
  
"This is nice," Buffy sighed contentedly, and smiled drowsily, as she nuzzled into his neck.  
  
"Yeah, it is at that," Spike replied, as he stroked her hair and they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy didn't know how long they had slept for, but the plane was no longer flying. Spike was awake and by her side, sitting cross-legged on their 'bed'  
  
She smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Hi gorgeous," she said.  
  
"Hi yourself, hungry?" he asked.  
  
Buffy's tummy growled. She grinned at him.  
  
"Sounds like it," she replied.  
  
Spike opened the bag from the store they had stopped at the previous day. Making several noises of disgust at the contents of the bag, he threw a pack of potato chips to her.  
  
"God woman, if that's how you shop normally, it's a wonder you don't weigh 500lbs!" said Spike, shaking his head.  
  
"There wasn't a lot of time," she pouted defensively.  
  
Spike held out a hand, a small packet rested on his open palm.  
  
"Well, you found enough time to buy these. And they say a guy has sex on the brain every three seconds. Guess someone was holding out on me," said Spike mockingly.  
  
Buffy eyed the condoms, and blushed, having forgotten all about her earlier purchase.  
  
"Well, it's a long plane ride and I thought we might get er, bored," she stammered.  
  
Spike growled low in his throat.  
  
"I like your idea of in-flight entertainment love," said Spike.  
  
Buffy felt her mouth dry up, at the heat she read in his gaze. She squealed in surprise, as he hauled her onto his lap, and trailed kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck. She could feel his arousal pressing at her, as she wound her arms around him. Her hands crept into his hair, as Spike gently laid her down on the bedding.  
  
"What about the pilots?" Buffy gasped in-between kisses.  
  
"Didn't plan on making it a foursome pet," he grinned, as he worked the buttons of her blouse.  
  
"I mean, what if they catch us?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Left the plane awhile ago. They told me not to expect them back, for at least another two hours. Which gives me plenty of time to do all that I want to do, to this gorgeous body of yours," he replied.  
  
Buffy pulled his head back down to hers. She peeled off his t-shirt, running her hands over his chest. There was an unspoken desperation to their lovemaking, as they were both sensitive, of what they had almost lost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles sat behind the wheel of the hired vehicle, Willow sat next to him in the passenger seat. They were parked up outside Xander's home, waiting for Xander and Anya to emerge. Neither of them willing to meet Xander's parents. Giles glanced at his wristwatch impatiently.  
  
"I'll give them five more minutes and then we're gone. It takes at least a good two hours to get to LAX from here," he said.  
  
Willow sighed, she looked up and spotting the missing couple, as they hurried across the lawn. They both got in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Mom wanted me to put another the load in the dryer before I left," said Xander apologetically.  
  
Anya frowned.  
  
"Why don't you just tell your friends the truth Xander?" asked Anya.  
  
"I don't know what you are getting at sweetie," said Xander.  
  
"You know, how you were all worked up and worried about Buffy. And I told you how I could help with that, by removing your pants and."  
  
"Anya, please do not finish that sentence, I beg of you," implored Giles.  
  
"I don't see.."  
  
"No!" Giles insisted.  
  
Anya fell silent, and Willow, shot Giles a grateful look. At that moment, Xander was silently praying for the ground open up and swallow him whole. The rest of the journey was taken in comparative silence. All of them lost in their own private thoughts, each concerned for the safety of their friend.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of LAX a couple of hours later. Giles switched off the engine.  
  
"We're here," he announced to the occupants of the car.  
  
Willow undid her seatbelt, and turned to look at the others.  
  
"Aw, they're sleeping, lets leave them," said Willow.  
  
"I have no problem with that at all. If I have to hear anymore of Anya's sexual revelations.." Giles trailed off, as he got out of the car.  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is an original. C'mon we have a Buffy to get," said Willow as she linked arms with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The co-pilot entered the cargo area, to inform them that they were making their descent to LAX. It was not the joyous news that it should have been, to either of them.  
  
" Well this is it, we're home. Spike, do you think it's gonna be okay?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The thing with us, or Travers?" asked Spike.  
  
"A bit of both I guess," she sighed.  
  
"Look, when we see your friends, I think we should play it cool," said Spike.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I think it would be best if we pretended that nothing has changed between us. That we are still loathing the sight of one another. It would be too much for your friends, to get their heads around right now," Spike replied.  
  
"I don't know if I can to that," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, come on, you were always good at it in the past. That mean streak is still lurking in there somewhere," he teased.  
  
"I'm not mean, I'm the nicest person you could wish to meet," she replied indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, right, unless you happen to be the victim, and on the other end of one of your pointy wooden things," said Spike.  
  
"Guess it could be fun, kinda like our little secret," she grinned at him.  
  
Buffy leaned in to kiss him; it was a sweet and gentle exchange. She leant her head against his chest, an arm wrapped around his lean waist.  
  
"You're mine Buffy," he growled softly, against her hair.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, the possessiveness of his gaze warmed her.  
  
"Spike, that morning in the alleyway, when Robson told me that you'd been taken by the council," she began.  
  
"Yeah? Missed that bit, due to being tied up with other things," he grinned.  
  
"It made me realize something," Buffy replied.  
  
"And what was that? You can't live without me after all?" he joked.  
  
"Don't laugh! I thought that I was gonna lose you," she said quietly.  
  
Spike sobered up.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't mocking you. I think you know how I feel about you Buffy," he said.  
  
"I know that you want me, and care about me," she admitted.  
  
"That doesn't even begin to cover it. I want to be the kind of man that you deserve. One that you can be proud of. The funny thing is that I actually want to be a good man, and not because of that chip, they shoved in my head. There's no other way of saying this except; Buffy, I love you," he said.  
  
Buffy whitened in shock, the tears started to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Buffy, what is it love? I'm sorry, if you don't want me to love you."  
  
"Shut up Spike!" she replied, silencing him with a kiss.  
  
They broke apart, and he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"And you say you're not a man! You certainly have the brains of one! I think I've been in love with you, ever since our first night together, after our 'real' first night. When we made love, it was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever experienced," she replied.  
  
It was Spike's turn to look shocked.  
  
"Bloody hell!" was all he managed to get past his lips.  
  
They kissed again, so engrossed in each other, that they didn't even feel the bump, as the plane landed on the tarmac. It wasn't until Buffy felt a sharp tap on her shoulder, that she realised they were no longer alone.  
  
One of the pilots stood there, a big grin on his face.  
  
"I believe this is your stop, you need to go, there will be staff coming to unload the plane soon," said the pilot.  
  
They thanked the man for his help. Spike scooped up one of the Teletubbies.  
  
"Mind if I keep one of these buggers?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike in askance.  
  
"Sure go ahead, there's plenty more where they came from," he said, as he walked off.  
  
"Why on earth would you want one of those?" asked Buffy, shaking her head.  
  
"Souvenir of course. Now are you ready to pull off the biggest deception in your life, my love?" he asked, emphasising the last two words.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, as she took his hand.  
  
"C'mon then woman," he replied.  
  
"Oh!" said Buffy as a thought occurred to her.  
  
"What now?" asked Spike impatiently.  
  
"Willow knows about us! Well, she knows about that time that I thought we, you know did it," said Buffy.  
  
"Red's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll be happy to follow our lead," said Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow was at that moment, hovering around in the main area of the airport, both she and Giles were on edge. The wait was becoming more unbearable by the second.  
  
"Maybe we should split up, or something?" suggested Willow.  
  
"No, best to stay here. They have more chance of finding us this way," said Giles.  
  
Willow turned to see Buffy, quietly sneaking up behind them. Her eyes widened at the sight of her friend. Buffy placed a finger on her lips, as she put her hands over Giles's eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" said Buffy.  
  
Giles swiftly turned around and caught Buffy up in a big hug.  
  
"Buffy, oh my dear girl," he said, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Giles looked over his shoulder at Spike.  
  
"Oh, and you're back too," said Giles unenthusiastically.  
  
"Nice to see you too mate," snarked Spike.  
  
Willow held out her hand.  
  
"Welcome back," she said uncertainly.  
  
Spike looked at her in surprise, but took her hand. Willow moved on to Buffy, the two girls hugged and cried.  
  
"I must look a mess, I need to find a washroom, come with me Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
Willow led Buffy off with her, she looked over her shoulder at Spike as she went.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and I for the moment," said Spike.  
  
"And now my evening is complete. Anywhere you'd like me to drop you off on the way home Spike?" asked Giles hopefully.  
  
"Sunnydale if you don't mind," said Spike.  
  
Giles sighed heavily, as they awaited the girl's return.  
  
"I thought as much," he replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"C'mon Willow, I know that look of old, you have something to say," said Buffy, as they entered the restroom.  
  
"I have a million things to say Buffy, but I only have one life time," said Willow.  
  
"Well what's on your mind?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You know when you called me, and told me that you'd slept with Spike?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, but that was a total false alarm, nothing happened," grinned Buffy.  
  
Willow looked relieved.  
  
"I was so worried, especially when I heard about Spike being infected with demon blood, just imagine if you'd slept with him after that!" said Willow.  
  
"Oh, but I did sleep with him after that, several times in fact," Buffy admitted.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Thanks to every one for reading and reviewing ( I like a less bitchy Buffy too, lol) 


	15. Double Trouble

A/N Thanks for the reviews and comments. I always enjoy reading them; yeah that last line was a little Buffybot. Buffy always did try to deny that she was anything like the bot, but it managed to fool her friends for a while. In answer to a question, I don't watch Dark Angel; maybe I should think of expanding my fandom past AtS, BtVS, and Friends, lol.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Willow continued to stare at Buffy. She was speechless at her recent revelation, eventually finding her voice.  
  
"You're kidding right? If you're trying to give me heart failure, then let me tell ya, it's working," Willow replied.  
  
"Damn it! I wasn't supposed to say anything. I promised Spike that I wouldn't. You can keep a secret Will, can't you?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow looked slightly hurt at the question.  
  
"Probably better than you! As if you would have to ask. I didn't say anything about the other thing," said Willow.  
  
"Sorry Willow, it's just that it's been a bit of a week," Buffy replied tiredly.  
  
She hugged her friend.  
  
"Why did you do it Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Do what?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sleep with Spike of course. If I'd never cast that spell, then maybe, you would never even had any naughty Spike thoughts," said Willow.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Being alone with Spike, it just made me face up to a few things, that's all," said Buffy.  
  
"Like, that you had the hots for the source of all evil?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, no! It's more than that. I've seen a different side to him this week. One that you couldn't even begin to imagine," sighed Buffy dreamily.  
  
"Or, would even want to," said Willow, quietly under her breath.  
  
"Now, we have to go back out there and pretend we never had this conversation. I don't want Giles catching on," said Buffy, as she opened the washroom door.  
  
"Fine, but just tell me one thing, before we join the others," said Willow.  
  
"Sure, ask away," said Buffy.  
  
"What is this thing between you and Spike? Some holiday fling, or are you a couple now?"  
  
"It's love Willow," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Willow found the others, more or less, where they'd left them. Giles was sitting on a seat, and looking decidedly depressed. As Buffy approached, Spike gave her a wink. She smiled back at him. Willow noticed the little exchange, and frowned at Spike.  
  
"Everything okay? Er, not that I care," Spike amended quickly.  
  
"When do you care about anything, but yourself Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow blushed, as she realised that she had been staring at Spike. Spike scowled at her, as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
"No Smoking," said Giles, as he pointed to a sign. A self-satisfied expression on his face.  
  
"Smug bastard, let's get this car ride over with. Now whose hospitality will I be scrounging off, when we get home?" asked Spike, as he put his lighter and smokes, away.  
  
"I'll be having that doubtful pleasure," said Giles, looking less than happy.  
  
"I hope you've stocked up on the blood and Weetabix then, mate," said Spike.  
  
"I live to serve," said Giles, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, you gotta be good for something. Pretty damn useless for anything else," Spike smirked at him.  
  
"I've missed our conversations," said Giles sarcastically, as they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"Hey, where's Xander and Anya?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Waiting in the car, they fell asleep on the ride up here," said Willow.  
  
"Thank God for small mercies, only could stand the git when he was sound asleep," said Spike.  
  
They arrived at the car, and Giles unlocked it.  
  
"No one cares what you think Spike, just get in the car and shut up," said Buffy.  
  
She got a hold of his arm and roughly, pushed him onto the back seat.  
  
"Ow!" he protested.  
  
"Sorry," she mouthed silently at him.  
  
An evil grin spread across Spike's features. He took the stuffed toy, that he had been holding, and placed it on Xander's lap. It was positioned so that it faced him. Xander stirred, but he remained asleep.  
  
"Spike!" hissed Buffy, warningly.  
  
"What? Just having a little fun with him," said Spike, trying to look the picture of innocence.  
  
Buffy sighed, getting in next to him, she closed the car door, and Giles started up the engine and they drove off. Spike looked around the darkened interior of the car, in bored appreciation.  
  
"Gotta say, this is a great improvement on that old rust bucket of yours. What happened, did you crash it?" asked Spike, hopefully.  
  
Xander, turned and opened one eye. Looking into the face of a wide-eyed creature, that was perched on his lap.  
  
"Arrrrgh, it's a demon!" shrieked Xander.  
  
Anya woke up at Xander's scream.  
  
"Gees Xander, it's only a toy, see?" asked Anya, impatiently.  
  
Xander was glad that no one could see his red face.  
  
"You did that, didn't you? You bastard," said Xander, as he glared at spike.  
  
He wound down the window and threw the Teletubby out.  
  
"Yeah, worked like a charm, didn't it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Giles, hand me a stake, please," begged Xander.  
  
"There will be no staking," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"Buffy! You're safe! Sorry, was too busy doing battle with the undead," said Xander, as he leaned across Spike, to hug Buffy.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're putting those hands of yours, Harris," growled Spike.  
  
"Xander, are you doing naughty touching with Spike?" asked Anya.  
  
Xander groaned, of course his life was taking a downward spiral, after all Spike was back. What else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Buffy was glad of the dark, for once. It gave her the opportunity to hold Spike's hand, unnoticed. Her heart felt heavy, and she sighed. In a couple of hours, they would have to part, when all she really wanted to do was spend the night in his arms. Spike heard her little sigh, and he squeezed her hand. He guessed her reason for it, as he was having similar thoughts at that moment.  
  
Spike wished they were alone, so, that he could kiss that pouty little mouth, and breathe in the scent of her hair. No, instead he was going to have to stay at Giles's fusty old apartment. Being bored into unconsciousness by his tales of glory, as a young watcher in London.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles turned the car into the campus parking lot. Willow got out and waited for Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Giles appreciate the ride. So, we'll all meet at your place tomorrow night?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Yes, we can go over all we know. Make some kind of plan for when Quentin decides to show up. Which he will Buffy, you know that don't you?" asked Giles.  
  
"I'm counting on it, I owe him big time," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike, their moment of parting had come too soon for her, she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She could read the same pain in his eyes.  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you, alone, for a moment?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Not unless you have a twenty," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him sternly, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Okay slayer, but make it quick," he replied.  
  
Xander tried to hand Buffy the stake.  
  
"I can make it quicker for you if you like?" asked Xander.  
  
"Bugger off," said Spike, as he followed Buffy out of the car.  
  
Willow looked at them both awkwardly.  
  
"I er better be getting back to my room, see you there Buff," said Willow, as she walked off quickly.  
  
"What's eating red? She been acting strangely ever since the airport, when you two went off..Buffy you told her didn't you?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly.  
  
Spike sighed, unable to stay angry with her for long.  
  
"Never mind it's done now. How did she take the news?" he asked.  
  
"Better than I thought she would anyway. At least if she knows about us, it won't be so risky if we want to use my dorm room," said Buffy.  
  
"And why would we want to do that?" he purred, licking his lips.  
  
"Spike, they're watching us!" whispered Buffy.  
  
Spike turned to see Xander's face pressed up against the window of the car.  
  
"Well, lets give them something to look at then," he grinned.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just follow my lead," said Spike.  
  
He grabbed Buffy, carefully twisting her arm behind her back, so as not, to hurt her or set his chip off. Buffy got a hold on his arm and threw Spike to the ground. She quickly straddled him and punched his nose for good measure, trying not to use her full strength.  
  
"Ow!" he moaned.  
  
"Sorry, did I hurt you baby?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, can we stay like that this for a little while?" he asked lifting his hips a little.  
  
Buffy groaned and Spike chuckled.  
  
"Not fair," she hissed in his ear.  
  
"Hey, Buffy need some help?" asked Xander.  
  
"Bloody whelp, ruining my fun, as always," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear, as she got off him.  
  
Spike struggled to his feet. Buffy had to resist the urge to help him.  
  
"Everything okay?" asked Giles, in concern.  
  
"Just a little disagreement, but Spike saw it my way in the end," said Buffy, as she folded her arms for effect.  
  
"You'd better behave yourself when you're staying with me Spike," warned Giles.  
  
"Or what?" Spike challenged.  
  
"Or, you will be chained to the bathtub again," said Giles.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"That's a little harsh, er a little too good for him, any way must be going," said Buffy.  
  
She threw Spike one more glance, before walking off in the same direction that Willow had taken. Not wanting anyone to see the tears that had started to form in her eyes.  
  
Spike sighed and turned back, to face three pairs of hostile eyes.  
  
"Nice to be among friends again," he grinned at them, as he got in the front seat of the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You okay Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
"Just a little tired," she admitted.  
  
Buffy turned over on her side and faced the wall. She was no longer able to bear the pitying looks, which Willow was unconsciously directing her way.  
  
"We need to talk Buffy," said Willow.  
  
"Can't it wait?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Not really, I hate having to push you, especially after all you've been through, but I think there are things you haven't considered," Willow replied.  
  
"Oh, I think I have, you really want to know what this is all about?" asked Buffy, as she turned back to face her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Willow answered quietly.  
  
Buffy told her all that had happened during her time in London, but leaving out the more intimate moments of the trip. After Buffy had finished telling her friend, all that had occurred, she sat back and waited for her response.  
  
"Oh, Buffy that's horrible, that man!" said Willow.  
  
"Yeah, Travers has a lot to answer for, and he will," said Buffy.  
  
Willow looked at her friend.  
  
"I know that expression Buffy, there's something else on your mind," said Willow.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"You know everything, well almost, but there's something I need to know. It's been bothering me, ever since there was a possibility that it could happen," said Buffy.  
  
"I think I know what you mean. You want my help in the magical sense?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, but Spike's against it. I can't wait a whole week to find out if my life is going to change forever," said Buffy.  
  
"There is a spell, but are you sure you want to know, on top of everything else? You look exhausted," said Willow.  
  
"Is that a round about way of saying that I look like a hag?" asked Buffy.  
  
Both girls giggled. Buffy sobered up first.  
  
"If you think you can help me, then there's someone else I need to convince. I won't do it unless he agrees. It's his child too, if there even is a child," said Buffy.  
  
"You two really are joined at the hip aren't you? I saw how he looks at you Buffy, it's as if he wants to devour you, but not in the drinking your blood and turning you kinda way," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah I know," sighed Buffy, longingly.  
  
"You have it bad, girl. Anyway, you need to get working on that er, vampire of yours. And I need to ask a friend for some help, it a big spell, I can't do it alone," said Willow.  
  
"So you're not the only witch on campus? I thought that group you belonged to was a waste of time," said Buffy.  
  
"There is another like me. We have become close friends, but she is a little shy. Gonna have to do some persuading of my own," said Willow.  
  
"Well, what are we sitting here for?" asked Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike sat down on Giles's sofa, and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Do you mind, Spike?" asked Giles, as he eyed the heavy boots.  
  
"Not at all," said Spike, as he put his arms behind his head and sat back.  
  
Giles sighed, as he went off to the kitchen to brew some tea. With him gone for the moment, Spike dropped his act. He stared at the rug on the floor, his head bowed.  
  
"Sod this! I'm outta here," said Spike.  
  
Spike knew where he wanted to be, it wasn't here, and he wasn't going to torment himself for a moment longer. He got up and walked out the front door.  
  
"Spike?" asked Giles from the kitchen, as he saw Spike pass him by.  
  
Giles shrugged and carried on making his tea, knowing there was little point in trying to find him. He really wasn't in the mood to go on a Spike hunt either. Spike was harmless with the chip and maybe he'd even decide to leave, thought Giles, hopefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked along the dark street, any other girl would have taken the more trodden path. She knew she was not any other girl, so Buffy paid little heed to the safety of her surroundings.  
  
She also knew she could have done the spell without Spike's permission, but she was still having a guilt trip, about breaking his trust earlier. Besides, she needed his input on the situation. Buffy giggled at the irony of it all. It was his "input" they were trying to find out about.  
  
A pair of arms closed around her. Instead of going into fight mode, she leaned back in the arms.  
  
"Wondered how long it would be, until I ran into you," she smiled and turned round to face him.  
  
Buffy leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I tried to stay away, but I missed you," Spike admitted.  
  
"Me too, do you know how hard it was for me to walk away from you, as if I didn't care?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I have an idea," he replied.  
  
"Willow seems to be coming around to the idea of us," said Buffy.  
  
"I always did like her. Well, a little bit anyway. She's quite biteable," grinned Spike.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and scowled.  
  
"Oh, but not as biteable as you," he replied, a teasing light in his eyes.  
  
"Talking of Willow, she knows a spell that can help us," said Buffy.  
  
Spike shook, his head.  
  
"How did I guess that was coming?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Just hear me out, okay?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" asked Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy dragged a reluctant Spike back to her dorm room. A couple of girls whistled, as he went by.  
  
"That Summers gets all the hotties," complained a girl to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, hey leave some for me Buffy," called out the other girl.  
  
"Not on her life!" growled Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled to himself, as Buffy opened the door to her room and quickly pushed him inside.  
  
"Can't wait to get me all to yourself?" he asked, as he crushed his lips to hers.  
  
They were both nearly knocked to the floor, as the door opened.  
  
"Sorry," said Willow, as she entered the room.  
  
Another girl entered the room, behind Willow. She smiled uncertainly at Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Guys, this is Tara. She's going to help with the spell," said Willow.  
  
"Hi, and thanks in advance," said Buffy, as she smiled at Tara.  
  
Spike put out a hand, and Tara shook it.  
  
"Oh, you have cold hands," she exclaimed.  
  
"You know what they say love, cold hands warm heart," he grinned.  
  
"Shall we get this over with?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, the not knowing is kinda killing me right now," said Buffy.  
  
"Well it would be killing me, if I wasn't already dead," said Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat together on her bed, while the two witches worked, setting up the charms needed for the spell to work.  
  
"I think that's about it," said Willow, as she got out a pair of scissors.  
  
"What are they for?" asked Spike, in alarm.  
  
"To cut off those parts, that got Buffy in this mess in the first place," said Willow.  
  
Spike got up from the bed.  
  
"Sit down Spike, she's kidding," said Buffy.  
  
"We need hair, from both of you," said Tara.  
  
Spike relaxed and sat back down.  
  
"Okay, but from the back and not too much," said Spike.  
  
Willow took the hair from them, and placed it in the bowl.  
  
"You ready?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, he squeezed her hand and nodded.  
  
"Yep, we're ready," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay, nothing happens, then there's no baby," said Willow.  
  
"And if there is?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You'll know," said Willow.  
  
Willow and Tara sat in the magic circle and held hands. They both closed their eyes and began to chant.  
  
"Looks like nothing is happening," whispered Spike.  
  
"Ssssh!" warned Buffy.  
  
They both turned to look, as a white light started to build within the bowl, and floated up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Bugger!" said Spike.  
  
Willow and Tara opened their eyes, just as the light split into two.  
  
"That's not supposed to happen," said Willow, as she anxiously consulted her spell book.  
  
She scanned the page, her face turning white.  
  
"What is it Willow?" asked Buffy, urgently.  
  
Willow looked up from the page, at her friend.  
  
"Just say it, for God's sake!" snapped Spike.  
  
"Okay, how do you feel about multiple births?" asked Willow.  
  
TBC 


	16. Don't Look Now

Chapter 16  
  
"Multiple births, as in relation to what?" asked Buffy, feeling a little hysterical deafness taking over.  
  
"I think, what Willow and her friend are trying to tell us, is that there is more than one bun baking in your oven," said Spike.  
  
He rose from the bed on shaky legs and walked over to the other side of the room, his arms folded protectively around himself.  
  
"Again, I say what?" asked Buffy, as she focused on Spike.  
  
"Twins, you're having twins," Tara explained.  
  
"I need a cigarette," Spike groaned.  
  
Willow glanced at Buffy and then at Tara.  
  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone for awhile,"  
  
"You can stay in my room tonight, Willow," suggested Tara.  
  
Willow nodded gratefully, as she gathered up a few of her belongings and stuffed them into a bag.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay Buffy, I can stay if you want me to?" asked Willow, uncertainly.  
  
"No you go, I'll stay here with Spike and cling to the shreds of my sanity," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike, he had been pretty quiet about the whole thing. She needed to know how he was feeling. She still didn't know how she was feeling yet.  
  
She wanted her mom, but oh God, how was her mother going to take the news? She had sat through a rather embarrassing lecture on safe sex, just before she had moved out. Now Buffy was sitting here contemplating the fact she was having a baby, no make that BABIES, her inner voice screamed back at her.  
  
"Nice meeting you both," said Tara, shyly.  
  
"I'll be back first thing in the morning. If you need me before that, I've left the number to Tara's room on the pad over there," said Willow.  
  
Buffy nodded absentmindedly at her friend's departure, she glanced over at Spike and sighed. He turned to look at her, now that they were alone. She was shocked to see tears running down his face. He wiped at them with his sleeve. Buffy got up from the bed and walked over to his side.  
  
"Spike! What is it? Apart from the earth shattering news that we are going to have babies?" asked Buffy dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry. All this time I had hoped that it would be good news for you. I've royally fuc...ruined your life, but I'm a selfish git too,"  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes, and threatened to spill. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Why would you ever think that?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Because, try as I might, I cannot be anything, but overjoyed, because you're having my children," he finished.  
  
Buffy looked up at him with a watery smile.  
  
"Even if it means that Giles and Xander will wanna stake you on sight?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled back at her.  
  
"We're not going to be able to keep this a secret forever, babies have a way of making their presence felt," said Spike.  
  
"I do know. I attended health class along with everyone else. Jeez, I even know how babies are made," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"No need to get your knickers in a twist love, I was just saying," said Spike.  
  
"Well, maybe if I'd kept those 'knickers' on, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked hurt.  
  
"Are you saying that you regret what happened between us?" he asked.  
  
Buffy sighed and slumped back down on her bed.  
  
"That's not what I am saying. Oh, I don't know what to say, or to think any more," she replied.  
  
Spike knelt down in front of her, he touched her chin, and she looked up at him. He searched her face.  
  
"You don't have to have these babies, if you don't want to Buffy," he said quietly.  
  
Her eyes widened, she looked at him slightly horrified.  
  
"Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It was just a idea. Your happiness is more important to me than my own. You must know that," he said sadly.  
  
She touched his cheek tenderly.  
  
"The babies may be nothing more than a couple of tiny blobs right now, but they're a part of you and me. I'm keeping them. Besides what are the chances of you ever knocking anyone up again, ever," she said firmly.  
  
Buffy gasped as she thought of something.  
  
"What is it pet?" he asked.  
  
"Travers! When he finds out, he's gonna try and take our babies away," she cried.  
  
"Not in your lifetime he won't. I'd kill him first, chip, or no chip. The headache would be worth it," said Spike.  
  
He looked at the pallor of her face; Spike could see that she was exhausted.  
  
"C'mon, you need to get a good night's sleep in a soft bed," he said.  
  
Buffy knew he was right. Maybe she would be able to deal with the coming changes after some rest. She started to remove her clothes and Spike turned away.  
  
"What's with the sudden coyness Spike? There's nothing you haven't already seen or touched before," she said.  
  
"I was trying to play the gentleman...." he huffed, and turned back to face her.  
  
He stopped mid sentence at the sight of her nakedness. She slipped a nightshirt over her head and climbed into bed. Buffy patted the covers.  
  
"Well, are you coming to bed or what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Spike didn't need asking twice. He removed his clothes and got into bed beside her. Buffy snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. His hand slipped down, to rest on her flat stomach.  
  
"I love you Buffy Summers," he sighed softly.  
  
"And I love you, all three of you," she replied as she placed her hand over his.  
  
Buffy smiled, as she realised the truth of her statement. She had only known about her impending motherhood for all of half an hour, but already the babies were as vital to her as breathing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Buffy had awoken the next morning, Spike had already gone. She had touched the dent in the pillow next to her, the only proof he had ever been there. That, and the slow gentle lovemaking, they had shared in the early hours of the morning.  
  
It was a Sunday morning; at least there were no classes to attend. She smiled dreamily to herself and walked over to the mirror. Buffy looked at her reflection, she still looked the same old Buffy, apart from the changes that were going on inside of her.  
  
She grabbed a pillow off Willows bed and stuffed it under her nightshirt, turning in all directions and patting her cushioned belly.  
  
There was a hesitant knock on the door. Willow poked her head around the door. Buffy blushed bright red at being caught, as the pillow fell on the floor.  
  
"Hey," said Willow, as she entered the room and picked up the fallen pillow.  
  
"Hey right back at you." Buffy smiled at her friend.  
  
"Hope you don't drop it when it's a baby," said Willow, as she placed it back on her bed.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy.  
  
"You seem a little brighter this morning, good night?" asked Willow.  
  
"Kinda, best as it could be, under the circumstances," said Buffy.  
  
"Sorry I ran out on you last night, but I think it was for the best," said Willow.  
  
"Well, it gave Spike and I a chance to make a few decisions,"  
  
"Anything you wanna share?" asked Willow.  
  
"We're keeping the babies. We're not telling anyone for now at least, except you of course. Can your friend keep a secret?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, Tara is pretty cool," said Willow.  
  
"I liked her," said Buffy.  
  
Willow looked at her tentatively, not sure how to begin.  
  
"Good, cos there's something I need to tell...."  
  
The phone rang and Willow sighed at the lost opportunity.  
  
"I'd better take this," said Buffy.  
  
She picked up the handset.  
  
"Spike! Hi,"  
  
Willow cringed, as she had no choice, but to listen to the one sided conversation of sweet nothings. Buffy replaced the handset and smiled at Willow.  
  
"I'm going over to Giles's, want to come with?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, besides two's company three's a crowd and I need to get a shower," shrugged Willow.  
  
"Not if I beat you to the bathroom first you don't," said Buffy, as she grabbed her towel and ran off giggling.  
  
Willow shook her head, smiling at Buffy's surprisingly light-hearted attitude.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy got a ride over to Giles's with a classmate who was going into town. She really knew that she should go and see her mom, but Buffy was feeling a little vulnerable. She also knew if she saw her mom now, she would want to tell her everything. That was something that she wasn't ready for.  
  
It was as if she was finally having the chance to be a normal person, with a 'man' as well the chance of a family of her own. Okay, so, the man wasn't exactly conventional, but neither was her life. She knew that Spike had it in him to be good; he just needed to be given the chance.  
  
Buffy walked up the path to Giles's apartment. She was surprised to see Giles was just leaving, as she arrived at his door.  
  
"Buffy! This is a nice surprise, anything wrong?" asked Giles.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to visit?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, it's just that the meeting isn't until this evening. Why don't we go somewhere for a coffee?" suggested Giles.  
  
Buffy sighed inwardly. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, she decided to go with him.  
  
"Sure, why not," she said as she looked longingly over Giles's shoulder.  
  
As they turned to leave, she noticed a movement at the window. Spike stood there, looking at her with puppy dog eyes and a little pout on his lips. A giggle almost escaped her lips.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Giles.  
  
She walked away and got into Giles's car.  
  
"So, how's the evil undead behaving himself?" asked Buffy.  
  
"If you mean Spike, he disappeared soon after we got back last night," said Giles.  
  
"Any idea where he went?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Best not to ask. He came back just before dawn, reeking of some cheap perfume or other," said Giles.  
  
"Hey, It was not cheap....er how like Spike. I bet she was some vampire ho from Willy's bar," Buffy rambled.  
  
Giles took his eye off the road to glance at Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Buffy?" he asked.  
  
Buffy did a fake yawn.  
  
"Yeah, just a little jet lagged, that's all," she replied.  
  
"Have you had a chance to talk to Joyce yet?" asked Giles.  
  
"No, my bad. You didn't tell her what happened did you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Thought it best not to. No point in worrying her unnecessarily," he replied.  
  
Buffy nodded at him gratefully.  
  
Half an hour later, they sat together at the Espresso Pump. Buffy drew patterns in the foam of her latte. Her mind far away, on Spike.  
  
Giles looked at the distant expression on Buffy's face and sighed.  
  
"Do you have to be somewhere?" asked Giles.  
  
"Nope, but now you've reminded me, I have to call Willow. Something she wanted me to pick up for her in town. Be right back," lied Buffy, as she went off to use a public phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike paced back and forth across the living room of Giles's apartment. He should be sleeping in the daylight hours, but sleep just wouldn't come. Buffy had been coming to see him. They could have spent the day together if it hadn't been for Giles leaving, just as Buffy had arrived.  
  
He slammed his fist in frustration and knocked over one of Giles's favourite glass lamps. It shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Bugger!" he exclaimed as he hid the remnants in a desk drawer.  
  
He kicked the remaining pieces under the rug. The phone rang, and he started guiltily. Spike picked up the handset.  
  
"The boring git's residence," Spike drawled.  
  
"Spike!" said Buffy warningly.  
  
"Buffy, where are you?" asked Spike.  
  
"At the Espresso Pump, with Giles," said Buffy.  
  
"So you bailed on me for your surrogate dad?" asked Spike.  
  
"What's the matter? You sound a little cranky," asked Buffy.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm tired, but I can't sleep. All I can think about is you, every waking moment. Even my dreams are haunted by thoughts of you," said Spike.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I feel the same way, do you think it could be because of the babies? I just know it hurts when I am away from you," sighed Buffy.  
  
"You want me to come down there?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yes, more than anything, but you can't it's still daylight," Buffy replied.  
  
"Which is why Sunnydale has an excellent sewer system, I'll meet you in the mall in half an hour," said Spike.  
  
With that, he was gone. Buffy walked back over to her table. She looked at Giles's apologetically as she drank down the rest of her coffee.  
  
"I have to go, but I'll see you and the others tonight," Buffy offered as in way of amends.  
  
Giles looked at her, the disappointment was evident on his face. She felt bad for cutting their time short, but the pull of Spike on her emotions was too strong for her. She gave him a hug, thanked him for the coffee, and walked off in the direction of the mall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy stood inside the main entrance to the mall, glancing impatiently at her watch. Spike was five minutes late, she was worried that maybe he had changed his mind about the whole thing. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and her face lit up as she saw the object of her affections smiling at her.  
  
She kept her hands at her side, resisting the urge to kiss him in public.  
  
"Spike,"  
  
"Slayer,"  
  
"So, what shall we do?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Now there's a leading question. If we did what I'd like to do, then we would run the risk of being arrested," drawled Spike.  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh look they are having a shoe sale!" she exclaimed.  
  
Buffy walked off past Spike.  
  
"Ditched for a pair of bleedin' shoes! Vanity, thy name is Buffy," mumbled Spike.  
  
He trailed off after Buffy, his own attention caught by a baby-clothing store. It was next to the one that Buffy had disappeared into.  
  
He stopped in front of it to gaze at the contents of the window. Spike felt a lump form in his throat; somehow, the idea that he was going to be a father had seemed a little unreal until that moment. His eyes travelled over tiny jumpsuits and frilly little dresses. He looked around self- consciously, before he entered the store.  
  
Buffy was in the middle of trying on her third pair of shoes, before she realised that Spike hadn't followed her in. She placed them back in the box and apologised to the sales clerk.  
  
She looked out at the crowded mall for his familiar blonde head. Seeing nothing, she looked in a couple of other stores. Buffy came to a dead halt outside the baby store. She spied the blonde head that she had been looking for. Spike was looking among the baby clothes and toys, and laughing with a pretty young salesclerk. She marched angrily into the store.  
  
"Spike, what do you think you are doing?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Advertise much? Why don't you just make an announcement in the paper and have done with it!" snapped Buffy.  
  
She looked at what he was holding in his hands. All her anger melted away at the sight of the tiny pink dress in his large hands. Buffy felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
She stroked the soft material of the dress and smiled up at Spike. They were both lost in their moment, as the salesclerk sighed wistfully at their obvious devotion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joyce Summers idly sipped her take out coffee, as she walked past yet another shoe store. It had been hard, adjusting to living alone when Buffy had moved out. More than anything, she missed their trips to the mall. She had to get used to the fact that Buffy had a new life now and was a grown woman, but it didn't stop her missing her only child. Joyce never felt it more than now, knowing that Buffy was thousands of miles away in England.  
  
She took another sip of her coffee and looked up. Her mouth full of coffee spraying out, as she saw her daughter in a baby-clothing store. Joyce grabbed a tissue from her bag and wiped at herself. She looked again; Buffy was still there, checking out what looked like toys.  
  
Joyce paled; it could only mean one thing in her book. She threw her coffee in the trash and marched into the store.  
  
"Spike, look how cute is this?" asked Buffy as she held up a toy dinosaur.  
  
Spike turned to look at the toy, he straightened up as he saw Joyce enter the store.  
  
"Don't look now love, but..." he never got to finish.  
  
"Buffy!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, she took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
"Mom," she replied.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Only got this chapter up by the skin of my teeth. Hard nights clubbing and very little sleep will do that to you every time! Thanks for the reviews. Anyone else feeling a little bummed by the news that they are going to cancel AtS! I know I am. 


	17. Pride and Prejudices

Chapter 17  
  
All three of them stared at each other. The seconds ticked by. Buffy's mind was working desperately, trying to think of a reason for her being there. Joyce stood there, tapping her toe, waiting for answers. She glanced at Spike, not sure whether to find the nearest weapon or to pass small talk with him. She considered their current surroundings, and she decided on the latter.  
  
"Spike? I didn't know you were back in Sunnydale," said Joyce.  
  
Spike smiled self-consciously.  
  
"I, er yeah, been back here for a few months, on and off," he replied.  
  
"I don't know if I should be speaking to you. Especially after what you did to Willow and Xander last year, but they are both okay. So, I guess no harm done. Did things work out with that girl?" asked Joyce.  
  
Spike smiled at Joyce. She always had treated him more fairly than he deserved and he knew it.  
  
"Well, here's the thing, I've met someone else now," Spike replied.  
  
"Really? Anyone I know?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Um, well..." Spike began.  
  
"Spike's with me. Oh, but not in that kinda way," said Buffy quickly.  
  
She noticed her mother's look of concern.  
  
"Which brings me back to why you are in a baby clothing store, honey. Oh, Buffy you're not pregnant are you? Don't say that my lecture on safe sex was ignored? Was it that guy you were seeing, what's his name Riley?" asked her mom.  
  
Buffy looked flustered at her mother's direct questioning. Spike tried to keep a straight face at Buffy's discomfiture.  
  
"Riley and I are so over. Don't be silly, I am here because..."  
  
"She's here because of me," said Spike, thinking that at least it wasn't a total lie.  
  
"I don't understand," Joyce replied.  
  
Joyce looked at the toy dinosaur that was still in her daughter's hand. Buffy quickly threw it into a nearby display crib and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Spike has been staying with Giles. He can't fight or bite anymore, someone fixed him. He disappeared and Giles sent me out to look for him," said Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for telling the world and his wife that I've been neutered, slayer," he growled.  
  
"I thought you were still in London, what happened?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Oh, we had to cut that little trip short, got back last night," Spike replied.  
  
"We? You went with her?" asked Joyce.  
  
"No! He meant me. Look mom, it's great seeing you, but I have to get this escapee back to Giles, before I give in to the urge to stake him. I'll call you, I promise," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy hugged her mom, and pulled Spike out of the store by the sleeve of his duster. She was awash with guilt at her mother's disappointed expression. She really had neglected their relationship of late. She also knew that she was going to need her mom, more than ever in the coming months. Buffy made a mental note to not be such a stranger at the family home.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Buffy's mum," Spike muttered, as they passed Joyce.  
  
"Er, you too Spike. Drop round for some hot chocolate, I still have some of those mini marshmallows," she smiled at him.  
  
They disappeared into the crowd, and Joyce stood there contemplating a chubby baby. Her fears still far from quelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Boy, that was a close one, but my mom is smart. We have to tread more carefully, unless we want everyone to know our little secret," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Which one? The fact that we secretly shag like bunnies? Or, the other one, which involves the slayer having a vampire's babies?" he drawled  
  
Buffy pulled a face at his crudity.  
  
"Trust you to sugar coat it, Spike. Take your pick, on those options, either is pretty controversial!" she replied.  
  
Spike glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! It's the whelp and his unthinking girlfriend. I give up, and I'm running out of excuses. I'll see you tonight," said Spike.  
  
He squeezed her hand and disappeared into the crowds of busy shoppers. Buffy felt disappointed and very alone now that he'd gone. She pasted a smile on her face, as Xander and Anya strolled up to her.  
  
"Buffy settle an argument for me, please," said Xander.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Anya, swears blind that she just saw you with Spike. Tell her how ridiculous that is," said Xander.  
  
"Anya, you must be seeing things. Me wanting to spend time with Spike? The idea of it! The only way I'd want to be with him would be me, sweeping up the dusty pile that used to be him,"  
  
"See, told you hun," said Xander smugly.  
  
"Well, I know what I saw," huffed Anya.  
  
"Let it go sweetie," said Xander. He turned back to Buffy. "All set for tonight then?" he asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, see you guys later," said Buffy.  
  
"Did she seem a little off to you?" asked Xander, as he watched Buffy walk away.  
  
"No more than she usually is," shrugged Anya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike lay out on the sofa and covered himself with a blanket, just as Giles arrived through the front door. The latter sighed and slammed the door. Spike shot up off the sofa.  
  
"How's a person supposed to get any sleep around here with all this noise?" demanded Spike.  
  
"You've had long enough, besides the place needs cleaning before tonight. Meeting remember?" asked Giles.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm going to lend a hand, then you're more stupid than you look," said Spike.  
  
"I didn't expect it any other way. The actual idea of you earning your keep! I need a bath," said Giles wearily.  
  
"Yeah, run along and get a scrub. Wouldn't want you stinking up the place anymore than you already do," said Spike.  
  
Giles shook his head and walked off to the bathroom. Spike waited until he heard the lock slide into place. He started by tidying up the piles of books scattered on Giles's research table, and he moved on to the vacuuming and doing the dishes.  
  
Spike stopped mid-dish, and frowned heavily. Contemplating where, exactly, his new domesticity had come from. Buffy was having a positive effect on him, and he actually liked it, he realised with surprise. In addition, an alien feeling of guilt had come over him, and that, he didn't like so much.  
  
He was starting to wonder if Buffy had been right, that maybe some kind of invisible connection was between him and Buffy because of their babies. Either that, or love was making him soft in the head, he thought.  
  
Spike finished dusting off the last coffee stain from the surface of the occasional table, when he heard Giles emerge from the bathroom. Giles rubbed at his hair with the towel, he looked around the room in surprise.  
  
"What happened here then?" asked Giles.  
  
"The cleaning fairy paid a visit. What do you think happened?" asked Spike.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Giles.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're actually trying to earn your keep," said Giles incredulously.  
  
Giles walked off to his bedroom, more confused than ever. There was definitely something going on behind the scenes with Spike. The vampire was more complex than he appeared, but Giles was determined to find out what it was. Maybe tonight's meeting would answer a few of his questions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eight 'o'clock soon came round. One by one, the scoobies started filing into Giles's apartment. Giles was busy, preparing food in the kitchen.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one you have to bribe. I would know Xanders diet of fast foods anywhere," smirked Spike.  
  
He removed a blood bag from the fridge and popped it in the microwave.  
  
"Oh, go dust a table!" said Giles in annoyance.  
  
Xander and Anya walked in at that moment.  
  
"What's this I hear? Spikey been doing a few household chores? How much did you have to pay him?" asked Xander.  
  
"Nothing, just moved a few things about, that's all," Spike snapped defensively.  
  
Xander looked at him speechless. He took Giles over to one side.  
  
"What's with Spike, going all new man on us? It scares me, he's up to something," whispered Xander.  
  
"I can hear you! Vampire hearing remember?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy entered the apartment with Willow.  
  
"Hi, guys, we're not late are we?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, you're not too late for food, better tuck in before Harris pigs the lot," grinned Spike.  
  
"Hey!" said Xander, his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
Giles ignored the interchange and turned to face them.  
  
"Let's not waste any more time. As you are all here, let's begin," said Giles.  
  
They sat around the research table, while Buffy and Spike gave an account of all that had occurred on their London trip. Both smiling at each other briefly, as they told her friends the edited version.  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic! So, Spike let himself be tortured rather than give away Buffy's location?" asked Anya.  
  
Xander scoffed at the idea.  
  
"More like, he kept his mouth closed so they wouldn't dust him, and ugh, the idea of being forced to have Spike's baby!" replied Xander.  
  
Buffy felt cut to the quick at her friend's words. Was Xander ever going to think outside of the box? She wondered.  
  
"Xander! Why must you always see the worst in him?" demanded Buffy.  
  
Xander looked across the table at her.  
  
"Hmm, let me see. Maybe because, until recently he was a bloodthirsty homicidal maniac," he replied.  
  
"I used to be one of those too sweetie, does that make me unredeemable as well?" asked Anya, her lip started to tremble.  
  
"It's not the same with you," he assured her.  
  
"Why?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"Why what?" asked Xander.  
  
"Why is it different with Anya? She just admitted that she used to kill people, mess up their lives. She gets a second chance. Seems like it's one set of rules for everyone else and another for Buffy," she snapped.  
  
"What exactly did they do to you in London?" asked Xander. "Because this Buffy, the one who defends Spike, is freaking me out," he replied.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy in alarm, she could visibly see her friend's anger rising. Spike didn't look any happier; in fact, by his expression he looked as if nothing would make him happier, than to drain Xander dry.  
  
"Hey, no one is on trial here Xander. Maybe you should back off a little. Buffy has been through a tough time, not to mention all the usual slayer duties she has to deal with," said Willow.  
  
Buffy rubbed at her forehead tiredly, an ache was starting to form in her temples. She looked across at Spike, surprised to see that he was doing the same.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" asked Giles in concern.  
  
"Nothing a little Tylenol won't cure," replied Buffy.  
  
"Oh, but is that a good idea? It might not be safe for the ba....Buffy," stammered Willow.  
  
"I think that if Buffy can come back from the dead, then a couple of headache pills aren't likely to do any damage Willow," said Anya.  
  
Buffy looked at her friend's faces, they were all a mixture of concern and expectation. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be alone to think. The enormity of the situation was starting to come over her.  
  
"Look guys, you know the facts, why don't you all chew over them. Besides, I need to patrol. Sunnydale has been without a protector for over a week. The place must be crawling with vamps by now," lied Buffy.  
  
"Running off are we slayer?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well, after a week alone with you, anyone would need a vacation!" Buffy returned.  
  
She grabbed her coat and scarf from the peg.  
  
"Do you want one of us to come with?" asked Xander.  
  
She eyed her friend, barely able to hide her hurt and anger.  
  
"No, you stay here and live in your narrow little world with your nymphomaniac girlfriend," snapped Buffy.  
  
"Thank you for the sweet compliment Buffy," beamed Anya.  
  
Xander looked crushed at her brush-off. Buffy sighed, deciding to exit the apartment, before she said something that she really regretted.  
  
"Something is really wrong with Buffy. I think that we all need to keep a close eye on things. Willow, you live with her, anything out of the ordinary occurred since she's been back?" asked Giles.  
  
Willow glanced at Spike.  
  
"If you're going by hellmouth standards, then not really. I won't spy on her, if that's what you are asking," Willow replied.  
  
"Save me from defensive females. Anyone else notice the hormonal overload in this room?" asked Xander.  
  
Anya looked across at Spike.  
  
"Spike, are you crying?" asked Anya.  
  
All heads turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't be bloody stupid of course I'm not crying!" snapped Spike.  
  
Spike frowned and touched his face. He felt the wetness, a thought occurred to him. He shot up from his seat on the sofa, grabbed his duster, and run out of the front door.  
  
Giles rose from his seat to close the door.  
  
"Isn't that the part where we should have tried to stop him?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, probably just drowning his sorrows at the local demon bar, besides we have more important matters to deal with," said Giles.  
  
"Like what?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well, if Buffy had stayed around long enough, then it would have given me the chance to tell her something very important. Specifically that Mr Travers has sent several of his agents over here to observe her every move," said Giles solemnly.  
  
"If they are anything like our old friend Mr Wesley Wyndam-Price, then I'm not too worried," said Xander confidently.  
  
Giles looked far from comforted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike searched the streets of Sunnydale; the tears were still running down his face. He wiped at them as he tried to pick up Buffy's scent. He caught it on the slight breeze and followed it to the park. He spied the tiny blonde figure he was seeking. Buffy was sitting on the swings, her head bowed.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She quickly wiped at her face and presented him with a false smile.  
  
"You've been crying," he stated.  
  
"Of course not, don't be silly, what would make you think that?" she asked.  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows, the streetlamp shone on his face, highlighting his own tears.  
  
"Spike! What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think there may be some truth in your earlier suggestion? It seems we are connected in someway. I even helped Giles with the chores earlier, how strange is that?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"All of this is so new. My life has changed so much over these past few days. I feel like I have lost control,"  
  
Spike smiled at her understandingly.  
  
"And control is important to you, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, more than most I guess. How did you get so smart?" she asked.  
  
"Since I had the good sense to fall for you," he replied.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Flatterer, but I can't hear that enough. What of my friends though? You heard how Xander reacted. I am starting to think that the keeping of secrets is a bad thing. Besides, the longer we conceal the truth the harder this is all going to get," she mused.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well, first we need to discover, if there is some kind of psychic connection between us, and if it is to do with the babies. I am going to need Giles's help for that. I don't suppose there have been many vampire/human pregnancies to compare notes with. Secondly or maybe, should I have said firstly, I ought come clean and tell everyone the truth starting with my own mother," she replied.  
  
"Do I get a say in all this?" asked Spike.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"If we are connected, then can't you tell the answer to that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't need psychic abilities to guess the response to that one. So, shall we go pay your mom a visit then?" asked Spike.  
  
"You're going to come with me?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Spike frowned at her.  
  
"Of course! You didn't make those babies all by yourself. So what makes you think that I would leave you alone to face your mum and friends all by yourself?" he asked.  
  
She went into arms, and kissed him.  
  
"Let's go face the music then," she whispered in his ear, before taking his hand and they walked off.  
  
"Hope your mum doesn't have any fire axes to hand when we tell her the good news," mumbled Spike.  
  
Both of them lost in their thoughts, neither of them noticed the presence of the car with darkened windows as it slowly followed their progress down the street.  
  
TBC 


	18. Get over It!

A/N Thanks for the reviews of my story, also a big thank you to the sweetie who nominated my story over at "Until The End Of The World" Awards, it was a nice surprise!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The walk to Revello drive had ended all too soon. They stood at the door to Buffy's home and paused to look at each other.  
  
"You're absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"They have to know sometime, I am going with the soon rather than the later, secrets have a way of coming out in the end," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay, I trust your judgement, I think, but somehow I doubt that your mum will feel like handing out tea and sympathy after we're finished," said Spike.  
  
"No, I guess not. When she invited you over bet she never guessed how and why you'd be paying her a visit!" said Buffy.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked on the door, feeling uncomfortable with using her front door key.  
  
"Just a minute!" called out her mother's voice.  
  
The door opened, Joyce was wiping her hands with a towel.  
  
"Sorry, I was just doing the dishes. Buffy! This is a nice surprise, a visit," beamed her mom.  
  
She hugged Buffy, noticing that Spike was with her again.  
  
"Oh, and Spike too, you didn't run off again did you?" asked Joyce reprovingly.  
  
"Not this time, Joyce. Buffy got a yen to see you and I decided to tag along," he shrugged.  
  
"Well come in, it's nice to have some visitors," said Joyce.  
  
Buffy's face flushed guiltily, she could hear the loneliness in her mother's voice. She led Spike over to the couch and they sat down. Joyce sat in an armchair opposite them, noticing the twin expressions of preoccupation on both of her visitor's faces.  
  
"As much as I am pleased that my only daughter has decided to pay a visit, are you going to tell me what you're so obviously bursting to say?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Um, er, yeah...." Buffy suddenly felt tongue-tied, she looked over at Spike in appeal.  
  
"Buffy and I have some news for you, and well, oh God! This is so difficult," groaned Spike.  
  
"It's not bad news is it? Like maybe I should leave Sunnydale because the world is about to end?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Nope nothing like that. Oh, there is no easy way to say this," Buffy took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm having a baby," she blurted out in a rush.  
  
"Make that babies," Spike added.  
  
Joyce paled and stared at her daughter in stunned silence.  
  
"Baby, babies? What do you mean?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Come on Joyce, you know the facts of life, when a man and a woman..."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy halted him, and turned to her mom. "Mom, I'm sorry, I really am. Spike was trying to tell you that we're having twins," sighed Buffy.  
  
Joyce found her voice.  
  
"We are...who? It is that Riley boy? When I catch up with him, he'll wish he was never born," Joyce ranted.  
  
Spike scoffed.  
  
"Oh, like he'd ever be capable," said Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry that I lied to you this morning in the baby store. I've already told you, haven't seen Riley in a while now. I'm with Spike, only you and Willow know," admitted Buffy.  
  
"But, you still haven't told me who the father is," said Joyce.  
  
"He's here," said Spike.  
  
"Where?" asked Joyce.  
  
"It's Spike, mom," said Buffy.  
  
"Spike, but how? You've told me enough about vampires for me to know that's impossible. Oh Buffy you're not starting up with another vampire again are you? Didn't all the problems with Angel teach you anything?" asked Joyce.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Spike is capable, or rather he was capable of fathering a child. When we were in London together, the Watchers council tampered with his blood supply, he was semi human for nearly two days," Buffy admitted.  
  
"So you did go to London together! That was only last week, how can you know you are pregnant after a week?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Yeah, Spike did go to England with me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sure that I'm pregnant because Willow did a spell," Buffy replied.  
  
"You waltz in here, telling me you are having babies with a vampire and I am not supposed to worry?" asked Joyce in amazement.  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand in his and looked at Joyce.  
  
"I can understand your reservations, but I won't run out on her Joyce, not like Angel did. I fully intend to support her," said Spike.  
  
"How?" asked Joyce.  
  
"This is all new to the both of us, we haven't worked on the details yet. Still kinda getting over the shock factor here," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you're only eighteen years old. What about college?" asked her mom.  
  
"Nearly nineteen mom, and lots of girls my age have babies and still get an education. Look, if you cant be the tiniest bit happy for me then I guess I'd better go," said Buffy defensively.  
  
"Buffy, come on give your mum a chance," said Spike.  
  
Buffy got up from the sofa to go; Joyce quickly rose to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Don't go, not in anger. I just need a little time to get used to the idea, the same way you both do," said Joyce.  
  
Joyce took her daughter in her arms. Buffy didn't respond at first, but then she relaxed and hugged her mom back. Spike stood up, and Joyce moved on to Spike, she looked up at him.  
  
"Both of you have no idea what you are getting yourselves into, but I am here for the pair of you. It's too late for regrets now, there's no good crying over spilt...er milk. You have created new life between you and there are going to be tough times ahead, so I guess that the last thing you need is a lecture from me," sighed Joyce.  
  
"Thanks mum," beamed Spike.  
  
"Don't push your luck Spike," said Joyce  
  
Spike sobered up at Joyce's expression.  
  
"This doesn't mean that I am happy about the situation, but we have to make the best of it," Joyce continued.  
  
"Just think mom, you're gonna be a grandma," said Buffy.  
  
Joyce smiled, realising the truth of her daughters words, now she had gotten past a little of her anger and shock. It was a few years earlier than she had hoped. Buffy had told her not to hope for grandchildren ever due to her daughter's vocation in life. Joyce was not a stupid woman, she knew that Buffy took risks and faced dangers that she never shared with her.  
  
Not an overly emotional woman, Joyce was surprised as she felt tears spring to her eyes at her daughter's words.  
  
"I didn't think of it like that," said Joyce softly.  
  
"We have to go mom," said Buffy, as she checked her watch.  
  
"Been nice seeing you again Joyce and I'm sorry for the big shock," said Spike.  
  
Joyce looked at him seriously.  
  
"As long as you treat Buffy with the respect that she deserves, you'll always be welcome in my home Spike," said Joyce.  
  
"Thanks mom, that means a lot to us," said Buffy.  
  
Spike put out a hand to Joyce she took it. Spike and Buffy took their leave soon after.  
  
"See told you that your mum has a soft spot for me," grinned Spike.  
  
"In the words of my mom Spike, don't push your luck," said Buffy.  
  
"I have the pair of you wrapped around my little finger, admit it woman," he growled as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"I don't know what dimension you're living in Spike, but I thought I was living in the vampires are only good for one thing dimension," said Buffy.  
  
Spike put his arms around her; letting his, hands slowly travel down her back to rest on her rear.  
  
"And what would the one thing be?" he purred.  
  
Spike pressed himself against her, and her brain fogged with desire. She found it hard to construct her sentences as his lips travelled down the length of her exposed neck,  
  
"Spike, we can't make out in the street, someone might see us," groaned Buffy.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her more tightly.  
  
"What does it matter? We're going public after tonight anyway," said Spike huskily.  
  
"Ok, you've convinced me," sighed Buffy as she relaxed into his embrace.  
  
Her hands crept under his duster as their kisses deepened. Spike looked over his shoulder as he began to nibble at her ear lobe. His eyes widened as he saw a parked car at the end of the drive. The window was wound down, and he saw the unmistakable flash of a camera.  
  
"Bloody perverts!" snarled Spike.  
  
"Huh? Who...?" asked Buffy in confusion.  
  
Spike gently put her to one side as he ran off at Speed at the car as it screeched away from the sidewalk. He tried to catch up with it until the driver put his foot down on the accelerator. Buffy caught up with him seconds later.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Someone was taking photos of us while we were kissing," growled Spike.  
  
"But who would want to?" Buffy put her hands to her mouth in realisation. "It's started already, Travers has sent out his spies to watch us," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what watchers do love," he said.  
  
"This is no time for jokes Spike, this is serious. Our best line of defence up until now had been the fact that Travers had no idea that we were together. We'd better get back to Giles's; everyone should still be there. It's only been an hour since we left," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Maybe one of us should go and find Buffy and warn her that she may be being watched," suggested Xander.  
  
"Feeling the guilties for earlier harshness are we Xander?" asked Willow, her eyebrow arched at him.  
  
"No need guys I'm here," announced Buffy as she walked through the door with Spike.  
  
She flung her bag on the table and sat down.  
  
"Oh, and the evil one too," said Xander, as Spike flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Someone just got snap happy with Spike and I, any one have any suggestions to the why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"A few, but the main one would probably be agents for the watchers council. They didn't waste any time, if you hadn't made such a hasty exit I would have told you that agents have been sent here," sighed Giles.  
  
"Dammit, the crap is really gonna hit the fan when Travers gets a hold of those photos," groaned Buffy.  
  
"So Travers got a couple of shots of you beating the crap out of Spike, that's not exactly straying from the norm," shrugged Xander.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it would be if it wasn't for one tiny little problem," said Buffy as she looked at Willow.  
  
Willow looked at her friend's face questioningly. Buffy nodded at her and Willow sat back, as Buffy prepared to tell the others the truth.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and stood waiting for Buffy to speak. She took a deep breath, and looking at Spike, she began.  
  
"Sorry guys, there is no easy way to say this....but I'm pregnant," said Buffy.  
  
A heavy silence fell on the room, until Xander burst out laughing, his face turning a deep shade of red. Anya looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Breathe honey," she said as Xander's laughter turned to choking and Anya patted him on the back.  
  
"Were you er pregnant before the trip?" asked Giles; he was having trouble forming the words  
  
"No, I was definitely not with child before I left the US," said Buffy.  
  
Giles frowned. "But that would mean....oh Buffy, why didn't you tell us that Travers had succeed in his plans?" asked Giles  
  
"He didn't per se, this was the result of something else," Buffy replied.  
  
Xander found his voice again. "If you're not pregnant through bleach boy's evil seed, then how did it happen?" asked Xander.  
  
"Buffy slept with Spike," said Anya.  
  
Xander looked at Anya pityingly.  
  
"Oh please! Like that would ever happen, tell her Buffy," scoffed Xander.  
  
"Why not? Look at Spike, he's nicely packaged. Okay he's a vampire, but I can spot what a girl might see in him," said Anya.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Xander uncertainly.  
  
"Anya's right. I did sleep with Spike, but that's mine and Spike's business, no one else's," said Buffy warningly.  
  
Xander shot up off the sofa and he grabbed Spike by the lapels of his duster.  
  
"Get off me you big ponce," growled Spike.  
  
Xander raised a fist to punch him, but his hand was stayed by Buffy.  
  
"You wanna hit Spike, then you have to go through me first," said Buffy.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy in disgust.  
  
"How could this happen? It's because of that spell Willow cast isn't?" asked Xander.  
  
"Leave Willow out of it," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Sweetie, just sit down before you have a heart attack or something," soothed Anya.  
  
Xander sat down beside her in defeat. Giles glanced at Willow; apart from some mild alarm at Xanders actions, her expression had changed very little during the whole scene.  
  
"This isn't news to you is it Willow?" asked Giles.  
  
Willow shook her head as her eyes fixed on the rug on the floor.  
  
"I took Willow into my confidence last night. It was thanks to her that I know about the babies, she performed a little spell for me...." trailed off Buffy.  
  
"Oh, because that always works out well. I thought I was your best friend too Buffy," accused Xander.  
  
"Not at the moment your not, you're more like a prize ass Xander. Your reaction is exactly the way I anticipated it would be too," snapped Buffy.  
  
Spike got up from the sofa to stand beside Buffy, he put his arm around her, ignoring Xander's glare.  
  
"Buffy and I are together Harris, get over it. She's going to need your love and support over the coming months, try thinking of her for a change. Buffy and the babies..."  
  
"Did you say babies?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah, the twins," Spike replied.  
  
"There's two of them?" asked Xander.  
  
"The boy can count, oh happy day," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, we're having twins, someone be happy for me, for us," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"I think it's kinda cute. Oh, but babies cost lots of money, and they like to puke a lot, then there's the sleepless nights. Congratulations!" said Anya.  
  
Xander got up and shrugged his jacket on.  
  
"I think I'd better be going, come on Anya. Buffy, I need a little time to digest all this. I mean it's Spike we are talking about here. Seething hatred remember? And now you're starting a family with him, pardon me for the intense denial phase I am going through right now," sighed Xander.  
  
"I understand, well at least I am trying too," said Buffy.  
  
Xander waited at the door for Anya to catch up with him.  
  
"I'll talk to him for you," said Anya as she passed Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded gratefully.  
  
Willow looked at her watch. "Boy, is that the time? I need to get going," said Willow as she hastily grabbed her things.  
  
"Okay, catch you later at the dorm," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't think I'll be back tonight Buff, gonna work on a few spells with my friend Tara," said Willow.  
  
Willow hugged Buffy "So you two will have the room all to yourselves tonight," whispered Willow into her ear, just before releasing her.  
  
"Be careful Willow. Unsupervised magiks can be dangerous for an apprentice like yourself," warned Giles.  
  
"Oh, it's no big, just working on a little illumination spell with my friend. She is way cool, I want you all to meet her sometime," smiled Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And then there were three," said Spike after Willow's departure.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," said Giles.  
  
"So, out with it Giles's I know you have something to say," said Buffy.  
  
"I could shout. I could moan. I could say Buffy, what on earth were you thinking, but it's all a bit of a moot point right now," said Giles.  
  
"A moot whatty?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I mean it's all too late for recriminations and warnings. What's done is done. Exactly what did Travers spies get pictures of?" asked Giles.  
  
"Buffy and I were kissing," said Spike.  
  
"Dear, oh dear. Travers will have a field day with this. Buffy we have to get you out of Sunnydale and tonight," said Giles tiredly.  
  
Buffy and Spike both looked at each other, then at Giles.  
  
"Are you completely mad?" asked Spike.  
  
TBC 


	19. A little surfing goes a long way

Chapter 19

"I'd have to go along with Spike on that one. _Are you mad Giles?_" Asked Buffy, echoing Spike's words.

"You don't seem understand, it's not safe for you here any more. Quentin will have those photos on his desk by the morning and then it will only be a matter of time before he derives a conclusion from them," said Giles.

Buffy folded her arms in defiance.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my home, and I won't let some puffed up British guy make me leave it. I've done enough running," said Buffy.

Spike put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Where would we go anyway? Have you thought of that one?" asked Spike.

"Of course I did. I am not used to blurting out haphazard comments without anything to back them up," said Giles indignantly.

"Oh, I don't know…" said Buffy.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. I like to think of myself as a little more organised than the pair of you," said Giles.

"Was that a dig mate? Because we really don't need it right now. Although Buffy could do with a little more objectivity from the man who is the closest thing to a dad that she's ever had," said Spike.

"Well, give me a few millennia and then maybe I will have warmed up to the idea," said Giles wryly.

"So, where did you have in mind Giles?" asked Buffy.

"It's a little town on the coast, called Eureka. I have been there once before, a couple of years ago during the summer break. Have you heard of it?" asked Giles.

"Can't say that I have, but what would we do there? Not that I'm going," asked Buffy.

"Lay low for a couple of weeks, until we can figure out how to deal with Travers. Besides, with you gone for a few days, he might lose interest if he thinks you have slipped the net. A friend of mine has a cabin up there. It's a large enough community, with a big enough tourist trade, to not question the presence of newcomers to the area,"

"I didn't think you had any friends outside of the scooby gang," said Buffy.

Giles adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, well contrary to common belief, I do have some _adult_ friends outside of Sunnydale," he replied dryly. 

"Still not going and certainly not tonight, or _ever_," said Buffy mulishly.

Spike looked at the set of Buffy's face, he knew that look. There would be no moving her. He just hoped the cost to the both of them would not be too high a price to pay. He felt strange protective feelings wash over himself as he touched his muscled torso, he looked at Buffy, and she was doing the same. It reminded him of the other reason they had decided to go public on their relationship.

"Buffy, hadn't we better tell Giles about the connection thing?" asked Spike.

 Buffy looked puzzled for a moment, her face clearing. Giles looked pensive for a moment at Spike's words.

"What connection?" he asked.

"Well it's certainly _not_ the rainbow connection is it?" asked Spike mockingly.

" Huh? Anyway moving along… have you ever heard the song "_I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad,_"asked Buffy.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Not recently thank heavens," said Giles.

"Well, what Buffy and _Barry Manilow_ were trying to say, was there is something weird is going on with us," said Spike.

"Apart from the obvious?" asked Giles.

"Not helping Giles, what I have been trying to say and not too well, is that we think there may be a psychic connection between Spike and I, because of the babies," explained Buffy.

"And you were hoping I might shed some light on it? If your brain were in anyway connected with Spike, it would explain many things. Let me look into it for you, " said Giles, with heavy irony.

"Just what _are_ you implying mate?" asked Spike.

Giles ignored Spike's indignation, to turn to Buffy.

"Are you sure you won't consider getting out of town for awhile Buffy?" Giles pleaded.

"No, my mind is made up. So, I was snapped kissing Spike, what's the big? Travers can make what ever he wants from those photos," said Buffy firmly. 

"And he will. If I cant convince you to leave, then just promise me that you will be vigilant," sighed Giles.

"Sure, have you ever know me to be otherwise?" smiled Buffy with a yawn.

Giles pressed his lips together, deciding not to comment.

"Tired love?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, its been a bit of an emotional day, but at least everything is out in the open now," she replied.

"And strangely the saying "_ignorance is bliss" _springs to mind,"Giles returned.

Buffy stood up and removed her jacket from the back of the chair and she shrugged into it. Spike put on his duster and took Buffy's hand. They both walked over to the door.

"Night Giles," said Buffy.

"Please be careful, and my offer remains open," said Giles.

Buffy broke away from Spike and gave Giles a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," she replied as she walked out of the door.

"And don't wait up," grinned Spike as he followed her.

Giles walked over to the door to watch them leave.

"Now, how did I guess you were going to say that?" asked Giles aloud.

He shook his head and closed the door, and walked over to his extensive collection of research books. Selecting a couple of the older tomes, he seated himself at the table and began looking for answers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy was curled up fast asleep on her bed. Spike laid along side her, but sleep still wouldn't come. His mind was on Buffy and that bastard Travers. Maybe they should have taken Giles up on his offer after all.  

He sighed and eased his arm from beneath her. He got up from the bed and reached inside his jacket for his cigarettes and lighter. He took one out of the pack and placed it on his lips. He flicked open the top of his lighter and paused before putting the cigarette back in the pack. Maybe now was a good time to think about quitting he thought. He wanted his children to have the best start in life and second-hand smoke was not going to help.

He sat down on the edge of the bed again, and watched her sleep. There was a slight curve to her mouth; Spike hoped he was the cause of that smile. He chuckled as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He looked around the room in boredom, spying the computer in the far corner.

Spike rose from the bed and seated himself at the computer. He switched it on and sat back. The password prompt came up.

"Damn!" Spike cursed, as he typed in several words, all drawing a blank.

Spike contemplated the screen.

"Now, if I was a teenage witch what would I use for a password…Hmmmm, nah, it would be too easy," said Spike as he typed in the word.

Spike laughed aloud as he was let in.

"_Sabrina_…_._ the bloody teenage witch! Not that I ever watched the show, well unless nothing else was on," he said defensively to himself. 

Spike logged on to the Internet and typed in the keyword _pregnancy_, several sites came up. He clicked on the site Mom's Life_._

_Nothing like the inside track on the situation, _he thought. He clicked on a list of pregnancy No-no's. Spike scanned the list. How was he ever going to remember all this? 

"Careful of caffeine, second hand smoke, cats. Well, they're easily enough avoided, what else, hmm, _oral sex. _How the bloody hell is_ that _dangerous?" exclaimed Spike as he continued reading. He nodded, as he read the explanation why, also hot baths and too much stress. The list was endless.

"Damn, I am never going to memorize all that. Why don't I just save time and cover her in bubble wrap plastic?" he sighed.

Spike typed in some more keywords.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

"What ya doing? The bed felt empty," she yawned.

Spike turned his head to kiss her lips.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

Buffy looked at the screen. 

"Sex during pregnancy," she read aloud. "Sheesh Spike, trust you to think of the essentials," she giggled as she read the page.

"Well, we have to know these things. Wouldn't want to do anything to harm the babies, or you," he said softly.

Buffy pushed the chair with Spike on it, away from the computer. She straddled him while he was still seated. She bent her head to kiss his lips.

"So, there was no other motive then?" Buffy asked as she wriggled innocently on his lap.

"No, was going to look up multiple births next," he choked out.

Her hands crept up the inside of his t-shirt.

"Are you sure? I am feeling _your_ motive right where I am sitting, and it seems pretty big," she purred in his ear.

"Buffy, you will be the death of me, well maybe the second death anyway. And I can be _very_ motivated when occasion calls for it," he growled, as he effortlessly picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He gently laid her down on the comforter.

"Two can play at that game," Spike said as his hand travelled up her thigh.

"Good, cos I wasn't planning to go solo," Buffy said, as she pulled off her pyjama top and threw it in his face.

"Tease!" he growled.

"You have no idea," she giggled.

"Oh, but I am beginning to," he replied, as he slowly made his way up her body with a series of kisses, from her abdomen to her lips.

"Not fair!" she panted.

"All's fair in love and…"

"I keep telling you, you talk too much," she interrupted as she pulled his head down to cover his mouth with her own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy rolled over and smiled at the sleeping Spike. He had one arm flung over his head. He looked so peaceful, she sighed and turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Her eyes widened in panic, she shot up in the bed, almost falling out of it. Damn, it was nine am! _Must have forgotten to set the alarm_ she scolded herself.

Spike opened his eyes at the flurry of activity.

"Hey, where's the fire pet?" he drawled lazily.

"I overslept or the alarm didn't go off or something," said Buffy as she gathered up a towel and her wash bag.

"Guess you'd better be on your way then," he pouted.

"Pack it in Spike, those _come to bed eyes_ are not gonna work on me this time," she said, before exiting the room.

"Yeah, but it was worth a try," said Spike as he sat up looking around the room for his items of scattered clothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spike was in the process of belting up his jeans when Willow walked in. She blushed, grateful that the fates hadn't allowed her to enter the room a few seconds later.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Where's Buffy? I came to look for her, got kinda worried when she didn't show for class," said Willow.

"Buffy is okay, just forgot to switch on the alarm. She's taking a shower," said Spike.

Willow sat down on her bed, the awkward silence stretched out between them. She desperately tried to think of something to say, smiling in relief as she took a few books from her bag and handed them to Spike.

"Picked these up at the library, thought you might find them useful," said Willow.

Spike took the books from her and read the sleeves.

"_What to expect when you are expecting_ and _everything you Need to Know to Have a Healthy Twin Pregnancy_ and last, but not in the least_ what to expect when your wife is expanding_," Spike arched one eyebrow at her.

"What?" asked Willow at his sardonic expression.

"Do I detect a hint in the title of that last book Willow?" asked Spike.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you want my opinion, Buffy deserves…" she replied a little flustered.

Buffy entered the room furiously rubbing at her hair with a towel.

"Hey, Willow shouldn't you be in class?" asked Buffy.

"Look who's talking, I came looking for you. Thought you'd decided to go A.W.O.L," said Willow.

"Just a little mistake with the alarm. Anyone miss me?" asked Buffy.

Willow looked away as Buffy finished dressing.

"I'd say that was a big yes, they knew you were back from your trip a week early. Mr Reynolds is already bleating for an assignment you owe him," grimaced Willow.

"Oh, bugger," groaned Buffy.

Spike and Willow looked at Buffy sharply.

"What?" asked Buffy at their expressions.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"You're even beginning to speak like him," said Willow as she shook her head in mock despair.

"I think it's adorable," said Spike.

Buffy grabbed her bag and jacket from the closet. She gave Spike a quick kiss on the lips.

"Gotta run hun, see you later?" asked Buffy.

"Try keeping me away," said Spike.

"Well, I can think of a spell… just kidding you guys," grinned Willow.

"Thanks for the baby books red," said Spike.

"No big, hope they help you make some decisions," said Willow, as she looked at Spike before she closed the door.

Spike read the title of _what to expect when your wife is expanding _again. He wasn't sure if they would help with the decisions, but they were certainly giving him ideas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spike entered Giles's apartment quickly closing the door behind him. Wisps of smoke came off him and a slight sizzling sound could be heard.

Giles looked up from the book he was studying. 

"So you made it back then?" said Giles.

"Overstating the obvious a little," said Spike as he put away his jacket.

"Like that is it? I guess you won't want to hear my findings then?" asked Giles.

Spike walked over to the table.

"Don't play games with me, if you have something to say then just say it," said Spike.

Giles sighed and motioned to Spike to take a seat.

"I didn't have a lot to work with, I had almost given up hope of finding anything relevant to your er…Situation until I came across this text in the numinous Babylonia…"

"Cut the watchers crap," said Spike, as he faked a yawn.

Giles frowned at him and continued.

"There has been a pregnancy of this nature only once before, as far as I can tell, but not for a thousand years so details are a little vague to say the least. There is some mention of a connection, but that is about it. So, I can only assume that it's what Buffy and yourself have been experiencing,"

"I can tell by the look on your face that's not it, am I right?" asked Spike.

Giles looked at him in surprise.

"Well, there is more, but I wanted to tell you both together," said Giles.

"Tell me, if It's bad news then I want to know," insisted Spike.

"Depends on how you look on it. I found out something else during my research. Demon pregnancies in general don't last as long as human pregnancies. According to this same book, the woman in question was only pregnant for around a month. Buffy is pregnant with twins, by my calculations she could have those babies within the next couple of weeks," Giles finished.

"Don't be a stupid git, she's not even showing yet," scoffed Spike.

"You don't have to take my word for it, but if Travers has this information and as well as those photos, he may decide to make his move sooner rather than later," said Giles indignantly.

"He does not even know that Buffy is pregnant," said Spike.

"Yes, but he may be desperate enough to find out. You should have both gone last night when I told you to," said Giles.

Spike suddenly doubled over with pain.

"What is it?" asked Giles.

"It's Buffy, she's hurt or in danger or something," said Spike.

Giles paled, grabbing his car keys, he threw Spike a blanket.

TBC

A/N  Sorry for the evilness of the cliffhanger, but I have been writing this chapter all day. My poor aching fingers lol. Thanks for reading!


	20. 911 Emergency

Chapter 20

Xander had been feeling like a prize heel all day, Anya had made sure of that. It was just that he was so confused. Buffy and Spike, together and having babies was still something that he couldn't quite get his head around. Maybe he never would, but one thing was for sure, things were changing. Maybe that was his problem, the fear of change.

He sighed heavily as he sat down on the gaudy orange PVC chair. The very same one he used for Spike, when he stayed overnight. Anya came padding down the stairs, returning from one of her rare visits into the upper part of the Harris household.

"So, have you seen sense yet?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'm the only one _still_ making sense in this situation," said Xander.

Anya frowned at him, giving him a glimpse of what it would be like to be on the wrong side of her if she was still all demony.

"You love Buffy right?" asked Anya.

"Yeah, of course I do," he replied.

"And she's your best friend?"

"Yes of course…but,"

"Well, get your ass over to UC Sunnydale and tell her then, before you lose her forever you big idiot,"

Xander looked at her in surprise, before grabbing his jacket.

"You're right, I mean I have been all judgy about the whole thing. As long as Buffy's happy, right?" he asked uncertainly.

Anya nodded.

"Go get her, but not in a guy kinda way. I'll stay here, you want me to warm the bed up for your return?" she asked matter-of-factly. 

"Sure why not," he grinned before giving her a quick kiss and exiting the basement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The last class for the day was over. Buffy rubbed her eyes tiredly as she and Willow made their way back to Stephenson. 

Willow glanced at Buffy, surprised to see the pallor in her cheeks.

"Are you okay Buffy, you don't look so good," said Willow in concern.

"I don't feel so good. I feel kinda queasy. It came over me all of a sudden, while we were in class. Thought I was gonna embarrass my self and yak," she groaned. 

Willow frowned.

"Do you think it could be morning sickness?" she asked.

"I doubt it, it's a bit soon for all that _I think_,"said Buffy doubtingly.

"We'd better get you straight back to the dorm. You're starting to look a little green around the edges," said Willow.

"Thanks Will, I can't hear that enough," Buffy retorted.

They turned the corner and walked right in to three men all dressed in black leather jackets.

"Oh, uh sorry," Willow apologised.

"Where's the fetish party," asked Buffy sarcastically as she eyed their outfits.

Buffy and Willow tried to walk around the men, but they stayed where they were.

"Miss Summers?" said the first of them.

Buffy gasped at the sound of his accent.

"Mr Travers requests your presence, so if you'd like to come with me," said one of the other men.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," said Buffy.

One of them had tried to sneak behind her and had stupidly attempted to restrain her arms. Buffy shook him off easily and threw him to the ground.

"Anyone else dumb enough to want a piece of me?" asked Buffy in defiance.

The other two rushed forward, Willow launched herself on one of Buffy's attackers.

"Willow, no! Be careful let me deal with this trash," said Buffy in alarm.

Willow was flung to the ground on her back, temporarily winded. She was helpless as she gasped for breath. All she could do was watch Buffy come to blows with the men. They were strong, but still no match for Buffy. The first guy got up behind her while she fought the others, and kicked Buffy's legs out from under her. Buffy fell to the floor hard, banging her head as she made contact with the sidewalk. Blackness started to engulf her.

"You bloody idiot, you weren't supposed to harm the girl, just restrain her. Travers will have your job," said one of the men.

"Well we did restrain her," said the other, pointing at Buffy's unconscious form.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Xander was walking across campus. His thoughts on Buffy, and what he was going to say to her. He really hoped that Buffy would be in, as he wanted to make it up to her for his previous bone headedness. He turned the corner, stunned by the sight that met his eyes.

Willow was lying on the floor clutching her chest, and Buffy lay motionless next to her. Three dark coated men were in the process of lifting Buffy from the ground.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my friend?" demanded Xander.

"Piss off kid, unless you want trouble," said one of the men.

"Trouble's my middle name, well it's _Lavelle_ actually, but that's another story. And I suggest that you put Buffy down, unless you want me to scream? I can scream louder than any girl, and there are about a hundred college jocks round the corner, just begging to let off a little steam," said Xander.

"Xander," gasped out Willow.

"It's okay Will, these _gentlemen_ were just leaving," said Xander.

"Sod that," one of them replied.

Xander opened his mouth and took a deep breath as if to scream.

"Come on we'd better go, don't want to attract more attention," said the other as he looked around nervously.

Luckily for Xander half the college football team just came round the corner, sweaty and dirty from practice. One of the boys looked over at the small gathering.

"Everything okay Rosenberg?" he asked.

"Yeah, Buffy and I had er a fall, these men were just assisting us," said Willow.

The footballers continued on their way. Buffy was starting to come round. Xander tapped his foot impatiently.

"You stupid little boy, you have no idea who you are dealing with," sneered one of the men as they started to walk away.

Xander let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as they were out of earshot. He rushed to Buffy's side, taking off his jacket, rolling it into a ball, and gently placing it under her head.

Buffy opened her eyes to look at Xander. Her eyes widened as she struggled to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Where are they?" asked Buffy.

"If you mean the tall dark and British guys, they took a hike," said Xander.

"You okay Buffy?" asked Willow as she got up from the ground.

"Apart from my head, I think so…owww," groaned Buffy, as she clutched at her stomach.

"Call 911," said Xander.

"No, I don't think that's really necessary," said Buffy.

"Xander's right, we are not taking any chances. Better call Giles too, Spike will wanna know," said Willow, as she dialled the numbers on her cell phone.

"I want Spike," Buffy groaned again.

Xander squeezed her hand.

"The ambulance is on its way, and I couldn't get a hold of Giles. There was no answer at his place," said Willow.

"Is the pain bad?" asked Willow, as she looked at Xander.

Buffy nodded, biting her lip.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Can't this piece of crap go any faster? It would be quicker to get out and walk," Spike snarked from beneath the blanket as he lay on the backseat of Giles's car.

"I'm doing the best I can, we are almost there," said Giles as he turned into the campus parking lot.

They were met by the wailing of ambulance's siren.

"It's Buffy, I know it, " said Spike.

Spike, was firmly wrapped in the blanket as he and Giles ran towards Stephenson. Smoke billowed out behind him as he ran off in the direction of her dorm.

The ambulance was pulling away as they got there. A small group of onlookers had gathered, but they were already starting to disperse. Spike pulled back the door to Buffy's dorm and stepped inside. He put out the little flames that had started to ignite on the blanket.

He left it and ran down the corridor, to Buffy's room. Willow was there; sitting on her bed. Anxiety clouded her face.

"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked as he felt another jolt of pain go through him.

Willow wiped away a tear, Giles burst in the room, out of breath.

"She went in the ambulance, she was in so much pain. I don't get it though, she had a fall and hit her head, but the pain was in her stomach," said Willow.

"I know," said Spike as he winced.

Willow frowned

"What's up with him?" she asked, motioning towards Spike.

"It seems Spike and Buffy share a connection, and as far as I can tell, it's related to the pregnancy," said Giles.

"Look can we pass on the small talk? Buffy is in pain and she needs me," groaned Spike.

"Okay, I promised Buffy I would wait for you, but you're here now so lets get over to the hospital," said Willow.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Xander held Buffy's hand in the back of the ambulance. She just lay there whimpering Spike's name repeatedly. He sighed, but tenderly stroked her brow. 

"I'm sure he's on his way Buff," said Xander, as he tried his best to comfort her.

The paramedic took her temperature and blood pressure.

"Her heart rate is a little on the fast side, but otherwise normal. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked. 

"Well, er she is pregnant, with twins," admitted Xander.

"You should have told me sooner," frowned the attendant.

He lifted up the blanket that was covering Buffy, to gently feel her abdomen.

"She feels like she is in the first trimester, around three months I would say," said the paramedic.

"Three months, but…" trailed off Xander in confusion.

"Are you the father?" the man asked.

"Merciful heavens no! I'm her best friend," said Xander.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital.

"We need to get her in for a full exam and a scan A.S.A.P. Lets see if we can find out what's going on in there," smiled the paramedic, as Buffy opened her eyes.

"Would like to know myself," mumbled Xander.

"Are we there?" asked Buffy.

Yes, it's gonna be okay now," said Xander with more conviction than he felt.

"Good, cos I feel a whole lot of better," said Buffy.

The ambulance doors were opened and she was wheeled out of the vehicle and into the hospital.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Giles negotiated the traffic smoothly trying not to exceed the speed limit. 

"So what happened Willow?" asked Giles as he glanced in the drivers mirror at her.

"It was some guys from the watchers council, they were all creepy and dressed in black. They kinda took us by surprise," said Willow.

"Sounds like the bastards that tortured me back in London," groaned Spike.

Spike was laying on the backseat, his head resting across Willow's legs. He was balled up in pain under his blanket. He suddenly stopped groaning and peeked at Willow from beneath the edge of the blanket

"Hey, c'mon we're nearly there now," soothed Willow.

Giles turned the car into the hospital, parking up at the emergency entrance. He flung open the passenger door. Almost dragging Spike from the car in his haste to locate Buffy. Willow followed the pair into the hospital.

"You know I'm feeling a hell of a lot better now," said Spike.

Giles grabbed a male nurse, 

"Buffy Summers? Blonde around eighteen years old," gasped out Giles.

"Oh, the teenage pregnancy? She's in exam room one, you family?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, he's her dad and I'm the babies father," said Spike.

The nurse looked at Willow questioningly.

"And I'm her… er… sister," stammered Willow.

"Good cos it's family only. She's waiting for the doc," said the nurse as he walked off.

Spike had already gone.

He opened the door and saw her lying in the hospital bed. She looked so tiny and pale. Xander was watching her with anxiety and care all mixed into one as he held her hand in his.

"Hey Harris, I can take over now," said Spike.

Xander looked up at him in surprise as he placed Buffy's hand back on the coverlet. Spike and Xander passed each other as Spike sat in the seat that Xander had just vacated.

"And thanks mate," said Spike sincerely, as Xander was about to exit the room.

"No problem, anything for Buffy," 

"Yeah, she kinda has that effect on people," grinned Spike.

Xander was almost knocked unconscious, as the door flew open and Willow and Giles piled into the room.

"Could you guys be any louder?" asked Spike at their arrival.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open.

"Spike?" she beamed.

"Hey," he replied, as he gazed at her lovingly.

Willow watched the couple as they hugged and Buffy lay back against the pillows.

"How about we give them some alone time guys," said Willow as she guided Xander and Giles out of the room.

"Suits me, cos we really need to talk," said Xander.

The last thing Willow saw, before she closed the door, was Spike tenderly stroking Buffy's face, and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What's wrong Xander?" asked Willow, as they all sat down in the hospital waiting room.

"Something strange happened in the ambulance on the way over here," said Xander.

"What?" asked Giles.

"The medic examined Buffy, you know felt her stomach. He said that Buffy was well… at the end of the first trimester of her pregnancy, in other words that she was at least three months pregnant," Xander replied.

"Oh, so that means that Spike's not the father," said Willow sadly.

"Not at all," said Giles.

"Yeah, but Buffy and Spike weren't at it three months ago Giles, even I can do the math," said Xander.

"Spike and Buffy have been experiencing something similar to a psychic connection. They asked for my help last night. While researching in my books, I also found out that a vampire/human pregnancy has occurred before. The connection of which they both spoke was mentioned, but.."

"Why is there _always_ a but?" asked Xander.

"As I was saying, the other pregnancy didn't last as long as a normal human pregnancy. The growth rate was some what accelerated. The woman gave birth within four weeks. I am thinking it will take a little less time for Buffy. The fact that she is carrying twins will be sure to have some bearing on the matter,"

"So, you think that the pains she was feeling may just be due to some kind of growth spurt?" asked Xander.

"Oh, I don't want to be the one to tell Buffy that she has a little less time to prepare for motherhood than she thought," said Willow.

"You won't have to Willow. That's why Spike is going to tell her," said Giles.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The doctor had just left the room; it was silent except for the sounds of the baby heart monitor. The sound of his children's beating hearts was the most beautiful sound to him in the world. He was lost in the euphoria of it, a far away look in his eyes.

Buffy looked at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"I can't explain it Spike, he must have been reading his instruments wrong. There's no way I could be three months pregnant. I wasn't even in a relationship then,"

Spike arched an eyebrow at her.

"What about the enormous hall monitor then?" he asked.

"Riley? But we never you know…" Buffy trailed off blushing furiously.

"Sorry love couldn't resist teasing you. I know the babies are mine, but there is something I have to tell you," said Spike.

"Good or bad?" asked Buffy apprehensively.

"Depends how you look at it," he began.

Spike explained Giles's findings to her. Buffy's complexion whitened to almost the same shade as the hospital sheets. He could see the distress on her face as he told her the news. He got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her in his arms as the tears flowed down her face.

· * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Buffy had fallen asleep, so Spike removed himself from the position he had taken up alongside her. He left the room in search of the others. He found them in the waiting room, their faces eager for news of their friend.

"Is she okay?" asked Giles.

"She's fine for someone who is in the third month of pregnancy after only a week, if that's what you mean," said Spike. 

They breathed a collective sigh of relief at Spike's words.

"When can we take her home?" asked Willow.

"Soon, they just want to keep her in a little longer for observation," answered Spike.

"So, how did she take the news that the stork was gonna pay you a little visit sooner rather than later?" asked Xander.

"How do you think she took it mate? I take it that Giles has filled in the gaps then?" Spike replied.

He turned to face Giles.

"You were right, we should have got out of here last night," said Spike.

"I'm glad you've _finally_ decided to see sense on the subject," said Giles.

"What's going on? I feel as though I have skipped the main course and gone straight to the dessert," said Xander in confusion.

"What it means, is that Buffy and I are leaving Sunnydale," said Spike.

"When?" asked Willow.

"As soon as she gets the all clear. Which should be in a couple of hours," said Spike.

TBC

A/N thanks to every one who had read and reviewed. Much appreciated thanks! 


	21. M means?

**A/N Thanks everyone for the help with Xander's middle name! I have gone back and put it right. _Laverne_ didn't sound right when I was typing it! LOL**

Chapter 21

"Well, we'd better get things in motion then," said Giles.

"What do you need?" asked Willow.

Giles turned to look at Willow and Xander.

"I want you to go baby shopping and while you're at it, pick up some maternity garments for Buffy. She is going to need them," said Giles as he handed Willow his credit card.

"Ok, Xander you can come with," said Willow.

"Do I have to?" groaned Xander.

"Unless you want me to turn you into a peeper toad you do, and you know how much I hate anything remotely frog like," shuddered Willow. 

"Ah, shopping my favourite pastime," lied Xander as he followed Willow.

"And you say you're not gay," smirked Spike.

"Make sure you are not followed," warned Giles.

"Will do, I will be cat like and stealthy," nodded Xander as he closed the door.

"Yeah, right," said Spike disbelievingly.

Now that they were finally alone, Giles turned to Spike.

"How is she really?" asked Giles.

"She's pretty devastated if you want the truth," admitted Spike.

"How about you?" asked Giles.

Spike looked at him in surprise.

"As Buffy and I are supposedly connected, then I guess I feel more or less the same. Didn't really think my opinion mattered to you," 

"Not greatly," replied Giles.

"Well, if you're anything, at least your honest mate," chuckled Spike

"Now that the pleasantries are over, shall we work on a plan of escape?" asked Giles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Spike let himself back in the room. Buffy was lying on her side, staring at the wall. Her face lit up as he entered the room. She put out her hand to him and he took it.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine, it's zip-id-dee-do-dah day," he snarked.

He saw the hurt expression on her face, as well as feeling the hurt, too.

"Sorry pet, that was uncalled for," he sighed as he lay down on the bed next to her.

"Hey, this situation would have anyone all cranky. So, have you told Giles we've accepted his offer?" she replied.

Spike nodded.

"Your friends are working on it now,"

Buffy stroked his face; she stopped the movement as she frowned at him.

"Okay I can feel you inner tension. What's up now?" asked Buffy.

"Sodding hell! A few little secrets never hurt any relationship. Guess that's not gonna be the case with us. As long as you don't start reading my thoughts as well," groaned Spike. 

"As if I would," she grinned. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? You don't get off the hook that easily," said Buffy.

He sighed heavily.

"I saw your reaction earlier, felt it too. You are disappointed aren't you?" he asked.

"With what? I have you I have the babies, why would I be feeling disappointed?" she asked in confusion.

"Because once again you have been robbed of the chance of a normal existence that's why," he replied.

"Normal is boring, haven't you figured that out yet?" she asked him.

"You and me, that's a pretty hot topic isn't it? Well, in the vampire/slayer scheme of things,"

"Try in the whole wide world scheme of things. Any feelings of regret that you noticed, were only because I wanted to savour the experience of being a pregnant mom, and for a little longer than a couple of weeks," she replied.

"From what I have been reading in those books Willow lent us, you wouldn't be saying that in the later stages," he said.

"You're getting quite the expert. I'm the mom, where does it say the dad is supposed to know more?" she teased.

Spike kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are teaching me more than I could ever learn on my own," said Spike.

"Oh, like what?" she asked.

"Like how to be a man," he replied.

"How do you always know how to say the right thing?" she asked.

"It's all part of the sexy package that makes up _me,"_

_"_You really think a lot of yourself don't ya?" she asked.

"It's pale shadow compared to what I think of you," he grinned.

"How come I never noticed you were never this charming before?" Buffy asked.

"Do you always try and impress a potential meal?" asked Spike.

"Guess not," she replied.

"You'd better get some rest, big night ahead. I'll go sit back in the chair," said Spike.

"Don't you dare," she said as she pulled him back next to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, do you have everything?" asked Giles.

"I think so, though what Buffy will need nipple shields for I don't know," said Xander.

"Best not to ask," said Giles as he rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to make sure we had the lot," said Willow defensively.

They put the bags down on the waiting room floor.

"So what's the plan?" asked Xander.

"Simple, but effective hopefully. We need scrubs, a trolley and a large sheet," replied Giles.

"I'm on it," said Xander as he left the room.

"Do you think you could create a diversion Willow?" asked Giles.

"Magical or of the normal kind?" she asked.

"Whatever works for you. No more _will_ spells though okay?" asked Giles.

"Jeez, talk about past mistakes coming back to haunt you. I have the perfect spell, very little effort with maximum effect," She nodded.

"I'll go put these in the car," said Giles, as he gathered up the various shopping bags.

Xander came back in the room, a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Willow.

"Mission accomplished and a cute nurse gave me her phone number," said Xander.

"Which you threw straight in the trash, because you have a girlfriend right?" asked Willow.

"Of course, as if you'd even need to ask," he replied.

Xander looked out of the window.

"The sun's setting, not long now," said Willow sadly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss our Buffy. Spike better take good care of her," said Xander firmly.

"I believe he will. He's changed Xander," said Willow quietly.

Giles came back in the room. He checked his watch.

"Ready?" he asked.

Willow and Xander nodded.

"Let's go then," said Giles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy changed out of her hospital gown and was in the process of folding it and putting on the now empty bed. Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slightly thickening waist.

"Is it my imagination or are these jeans a little tighter than this morning?" she asked.

"You still look perfect to me," he soothed.

"Tell me that in a couple of weeks and mean it," she sighed.

There was a knock at the door. A green-coated figure in a surgical mask entered the room.

"Can we help you doc?" asked Spike.

Giles pulled the mask from his face.

"It's all set," said Giles.

"Where are the others?" asked Buffy.

"Xander is playing the corpse under a sheet in the corridor, and Willow is working on a diversion," said Giles.

"What kinda diversion?" asked Buffy.

"She said We'll know when it happens," said Giles.

Buffy went over to Giles and gave him a hug. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. He released her and took Spike's hand in a firm grasp. 

"Take care of her," he said.

"With my whole being," Spike promised.

The lights flickered in the room and it went dark. 

"Would that be the sign we are looking for?" asked Spike.

The door to the room opened.

"Quick you guys we don't have much time, seconds in fact," said Willow.

Spike took Buffy's hand and led her out into the hall. Willow lifted up the sheet to the trolley, exposing the shelf underneath.

"You have got to be joking right?" asked Buffy.

"Bloody hell woman just get under there," said Spike as he climbed under it.

Buffy hesitated momentarily, before joining him under the shelf. The sheet was put back in place.

"Why do I have to play the dead guy," grumbled Xander, from above.

"Maybe, cos you're a dummy," snarked Spike.

"Shhhh!" said Willow as the lights spluttered back to life.

Willow quickly replaced her facemask and walked beside Giles while he pushed the heavily laden trolley towards the elevator doors. The slight panic that had been buzzing through the hospital at the loss of light, soon died down. Willow stifled a gasp as the doors opened and the dark coated men from the campus stepped out. Giles could feel the perspiration break out on his forehead as he quickly looked at the men then averted his eyes. 

The men walked by and continued down the hallway. Willow let out the breath that she was unconsciously holding in.

Giles pulled down his facemask as the doors closed behind them. 

Buffy poked her head from beneath the trolley. "Okay if I get out now?" she asked.

Spike was already getting up from their cramped position. He put out a hand to help Buffy up. Xander sat upright on the trolley.

"And the brain dead shall rise," mumbled Spike as he glanced at Xander.

Buffy looked at all the faces.

"This is the part where we say goodbye, but only for a couple of weeks," she added quickly at their saddened expressions.

"There isn't much time, " said Giles warningly.

"Good job I am not one for the long goodbyes then," said Xander as he gave Buffy a quick hug.

Buffy moved on to Willow. She could see the tears forming in her friend's eyes.

"Hey, Willow, don't cry," said Buffy, as her own tears started to fall.

Spike wiped at his own eyes, he growled at Xander's look of amusement.

"Watch it Harris, it's just the connection causing the weepies, nothing else. Enjoy it while you can,"

"Oh, I will," smirked Xander.

Giles pressed a roll of bills into Buffy's hand. She looked at it.

"I can't take it," she said as she tried to hand it back.

"Think of it as a loan," said Giles.

Buffy sighed.

"Okay, but we will pay you back," she replied.

Spike jumped up on the trolley, and opened the maintenance hatch of the elevator. He climbed up through it and put out a hand to Buffy.

"I love you guys," said Buffy as Spike pulled her through the opening.

"Okay, lay back down Xander," said Willow.

They stood and waited for the elevator to finish its descent. The doors opened and the black-coated men were waiting for them, panting heavily.

"Mr Giles, I thought I recognised you. Been a few years hasn't it," the man asked.

"Not long enough in my estimation," drawled Giles.

"Okay, Miss Summers and the vampire can come out from under the trolley now," said one of the others.

"That might be a problem," said Giles.

"Surprise!" yelled Xander as he sat up on the trolley.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Buffy and Spike crouched behind a couple of parked cars. He grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her.

"Just a short run to freedom now pet," he said as he winked at her.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked.

Spike nodded at her and they ran towards the rusty Citroen. Both of them keeping low, while Spike fumbled with the car keys, he got the door open and got in, letting Buffy in the passenger side.

"This heap of junk better start," growled Spike as he turned the key in the ignition.

Buffy let up a silent prayer, to whom ever might be listening up there. The engine spluttered into life and Spike put it into gear.

"Good job I can handle a stick shift," said Spike as he pulled away at speed. The tyres squealed in protest at the misuse.

Buffy looked behind her as they drove away.

"Well, at least we aren't being followed," said Buffy.

"Any good at reading maps? Never mind of course you can't you're a girl" he teased.

"That will get you an ass kicking Spike!" she warned.

"Look forward to it," he winked at her.

"How long is this gonna take?" she asked.

"Worked it out with Giles, if we stick to the main routes we should be in Eureka somewhere around five in the morning," said Spike.

"Just before sunrise, luckily enough for you I guess," she grinned.

"Going to make a little diversion along the way, gonna pick up an old friend," said Spike.

"What do you mean, I hope by friend you don't mean Dru," said Buffy.

"Oh, yeah thought we could have a threesome, besides that mad harpy is probably off somewhere talking to the stars," He glanced at her briefly. "It's just you, Buffy it's always been just you ever since I saw you," said Spike 

"Good, now lets figure out the route," she said with a satisfied smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

They had been travelling for nearly four hours when Spike pulled the car off the highway and headed towards Stockton.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he added mysteriously.

"Does it involve a public bathroom? Cos I really got to pee," she groaned.

"Your wish is my command," he said dramatically.

They turned up the main street, Spike turned into a storage facility.

"Okay, now I am really confused," said Buffy, as the car came to a stop.

He produced a set of keys from his duster pocket and jangled them at her. He took Buffy's hand and led her towards the office.

They entered the brightly lit room; the harsh florescent lighting made Spike appear deathly pale. The man behind the desk directed Buffy towards the way of the washrooms.

When she returned Spike was signing some papers.

"All done love, we can go and collect it now," he smiled at her.

They exited the office and walked over to the storage facility. Spike put the key in the lock and pushed up the door, he fumbled about for the light switch. Light flooded the room.

"Say hello to my baby," he motioned.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked at the black Desoto.

"Ugh you still have that? It looks like something out of the Addams family," she scorned.

Spike ignored her comments as he took the keys and opened the driver's door and got in. He ran his hands lovingly over the dash and turned the key in the ignition. It fired up immediately

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she tried to see him through the blacked out windows. "Feeling the auto love much?" she asked him. 

The comment was drowned out by the sound of the engine. Spike leaned over and opened the passenger door. Buffy got in, looking around the interior. She was surprised at it's cleanliness.

Spike drove the car forward on to the forecourt. Buffy peeked through the unpainted part of the windscreen to watch him as he unloaded all their belongings from the trunk of Giles's car. Spike then drove the other car into the space that had been vacated by the Desoto.

Spike got back in and sat behind the wheel, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

"We can travel in style now," he grinned as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

Buffy gave him a wry smile as she settled down in the seat next to him. They took the rest of the journey with little incidence. Spike could tell they were almost there; he could smell the tang of salt in the air. There was a faint glow on the horizon to warn of the coming dawn. Buffy was leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep. He took the exit to Humboldt Bay and followed it round, heading towards the mountains and the border of the red woods forest.

Buffy stirred as he took the road towards the cabin. She wound down the window and breathed in the clean crisp air of their surroundings.

"I hope we are almost there, it's nearly morning," she said.

"Worried about me love?" he asked.

"No-one ever did before did they?" she asked in realisation.

"No, no one did not until now," he said quietly as he brought the car to a stop, and switched off the engine.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Told you things were gonna change," she said as she moved closer to him and slipped her hands under his shirt.

"Car sex?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it has been a whole twenty-four hours, and I am feeling very neglected," she pouted.

"I am starting to think I have hooked up with a bad girl," he growled as Buffy pushed the back the sleeves on his leather duster.

"Um er shouldn't we get out of here before sun up?" he asked.

"I think we are safe enough, the car has darkened windows and we are under the shade of a million redwoods after all," she giggled.

"Good point, okay you've convinced me," he replied as her hands travelled beneath the waistband of his jeans.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Half an hour later, they exited the car; Spike located the cabin key and opened the door. He swung Buffy up into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Hey, we didn't just get married," she teased.

"That's it, spoil my gesture, besides while we are talking the M word, how do you feel about it?" he asked as he put her down inside the musty smelling cabin.

"How do I feel about what?" she frowned.

He took her hand in his.

"Marriage," he replied.

TBC


	22. Wishing For The Moon

Chapter 22

"Is that a trick question?" she grinned, her smile faded as she read the sincerity on his face. 

Spike looked at her, the hope, and the fear shining in his eyes. She was completely taken off guard by his impromptu proposal. She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down on it, feeling slightly dazed. Spike hung his head and looked at the floor, Buffy felt his disappointment and shot up off the chair, realising her behaviour had caused him pain.

She realised her mistake at her delay in answering, especially when she already knew what she wanted to say, and what she felt in her heart.

A mischievous smile spread across her face as she lifted his chin to meet his gaze. Buffy's smile almost wavered as she saw the beginnings of tears in his eyes. She took a deep breath before answering.

"It's just so sudden…I don't know what to say," she grinned up at him.

Spike looked at her and growled, before playing her little game.

"Just say yes and make me the happiest man on earth,"

"Oh, Spike of course it's yes!" she giggled before jumping into his arms.

Spike grabbed her, as she wrapped her legs around him, he kissed her soundly. Before slowly lowering her, back onto her feet. He took her hand and removed the heavy silver ring from her other hand and slid it on to her engagement finger. His eyes never leaving her face the whole time.

"You remembered my first proposal," he mused.

"Duh, how often does a girl get asked for her hand in marriage? Even if it was because of a spell, anyway you didn't seem to have any trouble recalling the incident either," she sighed.

"No, but that was because I lived it in my head a thousand times over. Buffy, when that spell ended, it was like hell. In those few hours that we were engaged I had had a million ideas of how I was going to make you happy for the rest of your life," he admitted.

"We're both dumb asses!" she groaned.

Spike grinned.

"Let's hope our offspring are more intelligent, and think about it Buffy, if I had told you how I still felt after the spell, I would have ended up on the wrong side of a pointy piece of wood," he replied.

"No, never that, but I was mad at Willow," she admitted.

"For the spell?" 

"No for making me admit to myself that I had feelings for you," she replied.

Spike still held her hand in his; he looked at the silver ring as it rested on her finger.

"You deserve something better than this," he eyed it distastefully.

"I have something better than that, you. You know what else I regret about that time?" she asked.

"No, what?" he replied.

"That we never got to do that _sweet love making_ that we talked about while planning our wedding," she giggled.

Spike patted the slight roundness of her belly.

"Think we've kind of made up for that, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

* * * * * * * * * * 

They had thoroughly explored every corner of the cabin it had just four rooms. A good sized bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen and living area. It was compact, but well stocked; the only thing missing was blood. After Spike and Buffy had spent the rest of their first day in their new home, they had waited until nightfall to venture in to the city centre. Spike parked up the car in one of the parking lots of the main mall.

They walked hand in hand to Walmart, stopping out side the store.

"C'mon should be able to get your blood here," said Buffy.

"Are you sure?" asked Spike uncertainly.

"You're in my country now Spike, _Walmart_ stocks everything from exotic pets to toilet paper," she grinned as they entered the store.

She pulled an "_I told you face_" as they exited the store half an hour later with various bags. They got back into the car, both enjoying the peace after so many troubled times. Spike sagged against the leather seat as he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Came over a bit funny there, I think I need some blood, it's been a while," he replied.

Buffy reached over into the back seat and took one of the bags of pig's blood from the shopping bags. She passed it to him; he took it and turned away from her. Buffy guessed his reason for it. She tried to turn his head to look at her, but he resisted.

"Spike, for hecks sake, I have seen you in game face a million times before. Now you decide to go all coy about it?"

He stopped drinking, and turned back to face her. His yellow eyes shining in the dark, Spike put the bag back to his lips and carried on feeding. His eyes never leaving hers the whole time.

"It's just different now, " he mumbled.

He finished the last drops of blood, throwing the empty container on the backseat.

"Never be ashamed of what you are Spike, not any more," she told him firmly.

He felt moved by her words, searching desperately for a diversion before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Feel like going back to the cabin just yet?" he asked.

"No, not really. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Fancy a walk along the harbour?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it. I could do with some normal couply time where we are not being chased or on the road, " Buffy sighed.

Spike drove to Humboldt Bay, they had passed it on their way to the cabin earlier in the day, but there had been little time to enjoy its beauty. They sat in the parked car for several moments; the screeching of gulls could be heard as well as the gentle noises of waves lapping at the jetty.

"I feel so relaxed, I can hardly be bothered to move," 

"Stop that Summers, otherwise we'll never get out of the car," he said.

"Would it be so bad? Must be that sea air making me so sleepy," she yawned.

"That's it!"

Spike got out of the car, went over to her side, and opened her door.

"We are going to have a walk along the quay even if it kills me," he grumbled.

Noticing his slightly snarky mood. She got out of the car and slammed the door hard. Spike flinched at the loud bang; he knelt down to inspect the paintwork. 

Buffy hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing that. Not in your condition," he growled.

"Yeah, cos now I'm pregnant I'm helpless. I could still take you in a fight," she said challengingly.

"Whatever, it's not going to happen," he said as he started to stride off.

"Save me from chauvinist pigs," she muttered under her breath as she followed him.

"I heard that,"

"Good," she replied as she caught up to him.

They walked along in silence, with just the sound of the water; to break the stillness. The moon was high in the sky, Buffy stopped to gaze up at it.

Spike observed her.

"Wishing for the moon, love?" he asked. 

"Cute Spike, actually I was thinking about that walk along the beach we shared back in England…and that maybe we should thank Travers after all," said Buffy.

"What the bloody hell for?" asked Spike.

"For this," she touched her tummy briefly. "And this time here away from everything, I mean my friends have been really good about everything, a lot better than I thought they would be. But I am still at the wanting you all to myself stage," she admitted.

"Well, maybe your friends realised that it's your life what ever they feel about it. And Buffy I'm yours no matter what distractions the future may hold,"

Buffy led Spike over to a cast iron bench. They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel all sleepy, sing me a song," she asked softly.

Spike looked around the quay, apart from a few illuminated windows of some of the bigger boats; it was more or less deserted.

"Sure okay, but no Britney do you hear," he growled in her ear.

Buffy giggled at the shared memory, what little she could remember of it. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

"Anything against a little Aerosmith? He asked. "There's a song of theirs that reminds me of you," he finished.

"Sure as long as it's not _"Dude look like a lady,"_ she teased.

Several moments passed and he had still not sung. She looked up at him seeing the look of concentration on his face as he cleared his throat and began.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,   
While you are far away and dreaming,   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,   
I could stay lost in this moment forever,   
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,   
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,   
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,   
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,   
And I wonder what you are dreaming,   
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,   
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

Spike stopped singing and looked down at her, Buffy's eyes were closed, and there was a contented smile on her face.

"You still awake?" he asked.

"Course I am, just living the moment, that was beautiful," she said as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"No, you're the beautiful one, for loving someone like me," he replied.

"Don't you get it yet? That part is easy," she replied.

Buffy gently kissed him, a shiver running through her.

"You're cold, maybe we should be getting back to the cabin it's getting late," said Spike.

"Yeah, maybe we should," she sighed regretfully.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Travers sat on the couch of his hotel suite. He was staying in the best hotel in Sunnydale; he had been there for three days now. Unable to leave his room, as he did not want to alert Mr Giles or any of Buffy's friends to his whereabouts. When his men had made their ill-timed approach to Miss Summers a UC Sunnydale, he had only just arrived in Sunnydale and was on his way from the airport in his chauffeur driven car.

A smug self-satisfied smile rested on his features as he studied the blurry photographs of Buffy and Spike, when they had been caught kissing outside her mother's home. 

It seemed mission had been accomplished after all…but three days ago just when he had thought Buffy was in his grasp she had slipped away with the vampire, aided by her friends. He sighed, it was so much easier controlling the last slayer, she had had no friends to speak of, Buffy was different she was headstrong and independent. Neither of them qualities he admired in a slayer.

There was a knock at the door of his hotel suite; one of his aides entered the room.

"Excuse me sir, we have just got a hold of Mr Giles credit card records, they make for interesting reading. The other friends have not used theirs recently so nothing damning to report there," said the aide as he handed them to Mr Travers.

"Thank you, that will be all," said Quentin as he took them from him.

He studied the papers he had been given.

"So Rupert, been buying baby supplies for the happy couple have we?" asked Quentin out aloud.

He threw the papers down on the coffee table, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. They may have escaped him yet again, but one of them was bound to make a mistake and soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I hate all this not knowing if they are okay," said Xander.

"Sweetie, you said _they_, does that mean you care about Spike too?" asked Anya.

Xander ignored her comment and turned to face Giles.

"You all know the plan, I am to join them both sometime in the middle of next week. Buffy will be in the later stages of her pregnancy by then," said Giles.

"And that will help how? Unless you intend to birth her babies," asked Willow.

Giles looked annoyed at himself.

"Bloody hell, I hadn't thought of that. I was going to go alone. Looks like I will have to take some kind of medic with me," sighed Giles.

"Outside help? Too risky," said Xander.

The gang all looked at each other, hoping one of them would come up with a solution to the current dilemma. After several minutes and discarded ideas, Willow interrupted the debate.

"Oh, I know someone that could help. She's totally trustworthy and she has actually birthed a baby before," said Willow enthusiastically.

"Who?" asked Anya, Giles, and Xander in unison.

"My friend Tara, she helped one of her cousins when they didn't make it to the hospital on time. We were talking about it only the other night, what with all the baby stuff going on around here," said Willow.

"Okay, ask your friend Willow, but at the first sign anything is not right with Buffy, we make for the nearest hospital, and damn the consequences," said Giles.

Willow nodded in agreement, and got up to leave.

"I'm on it," she said as she closed the door.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Xander.

"What choice do we have in the circumstances?" asked Giles.

"You could have asked me," pouted Anya.

"Why would we do that hun?" asked Xander in confusion.

"I've birthed babies before, maybe not of the human variety, crotox demons, scaly little suckers, five heads, " she rambled.

"Tara, sounds a great choice," said Xander desperately, while watching his girlfriend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Buffy, please we've been here a week now, I have to get out of the woods. If I see another fluffy bunny or cute little squirrel I won't be responsible for what happens," growled Spike.

"Cabin fever much?" she asked, 

 Buffy sighed as she too was feeling the isolation of their surroundings.

"I guess one little trip into town won't hurt," she allowed.

Spike took her in his arms, not able to get as close as either of them would like, with her ever-expanding belly coming between them. He stepped back and rested his hands on her stomach possessively. He bent his head to kiss her, his eyes widened as a tiny limb kicked against his hands. It wasn't the first time he had felt his children move within her, but it never failed to bring a lump to his throat.

"Did you feel that love?" he asked.

"Kinda hard to miss it," she smiled tenderly at him and shaking her head.

She looked at his face, the breath catching in her throat. She knew with an absolute inner certainty that he was going to make a wonderful father. Better by far, than her, own had ever been. She felt a sorrow rush over her.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" asked Spike as he felt her sadness. 

"Nothing really, just thinking about my dad and how you are nothing like him thank God," she smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, don't waste your heart on that poor excuse for a man. If I ever get this chip out of my head, would you like me to pay him a house call?" asked Spike jokingly.

"Tempting, but no," she giggled as her mood elevated.

"Fine, any time you change your mind…"

"Spike behave, you're too bad,"

"I'm starting to think that's why you find me so hot,"

"That and other things," she grinned as she trailed her fingers down his arm.

Spike touched the tip of his tongue to his lower lip.

"A few hours to kill until sundown, you up for it pet?" he asked motioning towards the bedroom with a tilt of his head.

"Do you need to ask? And by the looks of you, I would say you are already up for it," she teased as her eyes travelled down to his lower body.

"Always for you, and only for you love," he smiled as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

They kissed lovingly.

"God, you weigh a ton," he growled as he kicked the door shut behind them.

TBC

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry if I came over all song ficcy in that chapter, I just can't resist the idea of Spike doing a little singing from time to time.**


	23. She Walks In Beauty

Chapter 23

Nighttime trips in the evening had soon become a daily ritual. They kept to the more touristy areas of the city, only venturing into the city when they grew short of supplies.

Buffy and Spike decided to go to their favourite place to unwind, the bay. It was near the old part of town. Eureka had started as a small mining community in the 1800's and had quickly switched to fishing and logging. This was still evident by the many fishing boats moored at the main quay. 

They parked up the car not far from the waterfront. Spike eyed the old fashioned buildings; the Victorian style of their architecture brought back stolen memories of a time long since past. He had tried to ignore that fact that they even existed on previous visits, but Buffy had expressed an interest in seeing them tonight, and he hadn't wanted to be the one to deny her what she desired.

Besides, he needed this time away from their current abode, so he just pasted a smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, Buffy noticed his feelings of unease. 

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing, don't fret about it," he tried to sound indifferent.

"Fine," she sighed and walked ahead of him a little.

Spike picked up his pace, still amazed at the gracefulness of her movements, considering the advanced stage of her pregnancy. He caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her hand, making her stop in the street.

"Sorry, just bad memories. I didn't want to burden you with the ugliness of my past," he admitted.

Buffy looked up at him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. I mean well…I hope you will tell me one day, you just don't have to right now," she explained.

"Sorry pet, it's just all this someone caring for me and how I feel…it takes a lot of getting used to," he replied apologetically.

"We are both on a learning curve here, we'll figure it out together,"

They stopped to look at the water. Spike stood behind her, encircling her in his arms. His hands splayed on her belly. She rested her own hands over his as she leaned back against him in contentment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"How happy I am and…and…Spike do you think I will be a good mother?" she asked hesitantly.

Spike frowned behind her. She could feel his annoyance.

"I didn't read any where in those pregnancy books, where it said you should expect your partner to lose IQ points during pregnancy, and stop fishing for compliments Buffy you know you will make a great mother," he growled.

"Well, maybe I lost I.Q. points when I was mad enough to hook up with you," she teased.

Spike grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"This is our last night of it being just us. Your friends will be arriving tomorrow, I am going to miss this," sighed Spike regretfully.

"Me too, just think in a couple of days the twins could be here,"

"Then we will be knee deep in smelly diapers and baby vomit," he replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines, that we would be a family, but yeah to the other stuff too, I guess,"

Spike looked out towards the quay, watching the ferry come in.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes, I've just had an idea. A little surprise for you, to celebrate our last night alone," 

"So basically in your own way of saying things, you want me to _bugger off_ for a moment?" she asked.

"Could you? Maybe later when we are alone, you could cuss some more? I love it when you use the words bugger and bloody and…" he whispered the last word in her ear.

She thumped his arm playfully, before glancing behind her.

"There's a couple of little antique stores across the street, might go and check those out," she replied.

They walked off in opposite directions; Buffy crossed the street and entered the first store that she came to. The door jangled loudly as she entered. An old man came in from out the back. He smiled at her warmly Buffy returned his smile.

"Can I help you with anything Miss?" he asked

"I was just kinda looking, nice shop," she replied.

"Thank you, you must be here on vacation am I right?" asked the man.

"Does it show that much? My fiancé are sort of having a little break before the babies are born, " Buffy replied.

"Children are wonderful, they make a person feel alive," smiled the man.

He sat down behind the counter, retrieving a newspaper from behind it, he began to peruse the pages. Buffy studied the shelves; some of them were gathering a little dust. She wiped her finger along the shelf as she stopped at a small leather bound volume of English poetry. Buffy removed it from the shelf and opened it.

She loved poetry she always had, although she knew that she had no talent in that direction herself. Buffy smiled as she turned the page, reading a long ago handwritten dedication to a loved one. The ink was faded and smudged in a couple of places as if tears had once fallen on it.

"Ah that's a first edition Miss, printed around 1860. It was brought over by a young couple from England, newly weds. They settled in the town, it was passed from generation to generation. The family that owned it died out around ten years ago and a distant relative sold off their estate. I couldn't resist buying it, but it seems everyone else has, because here it has sat for the last ten years,"

Buffy looked at it, and thought of Spike. _A special gift should only be given in love to someone special…_

"How much do you want for it?" she asked

The man smiled at her.

"For such a beautiful lady…one hundred dollars, including tax," 

"Oh, I don't have that sort of money on me, do you except charge?" asked Buffy.

"We may be an antique store, but we do move with the times, charge will be fine. Do you want it gift wrapped too?" he asked as he swiped the card.

Buffy looked out of the window, she could see Spike about to cross the road. She quickly signed the receipt.

"Uh, no thanks. Just put it in a bag that will be fine,"

She took the bag and concealed it inside her jacket. Spike entered the shop.

"Every thing okay love?" he asked.

"Yeah, just having a look around," she replied.

Buffy slipped her arm through Spike's.

"C'mon where's the surprise you promised me?" she asked as she led him towards the door.

"I've booked us a couple of tickets on the ferry, it's the last sailing for tonight,"

"Oh, that's great. It's like forever since I've been on a boat," she said excitedly.

"It's only a trip around the harbour love, but I thought it would be a nice end to our time alone here, before the masses descend on us tomorrow," he replied.

They walked up the walkway and took a seat out on deck. As it moved off the quay, Buffy snuggled in closer to him.

"I was talking to the captain, he says that this ferry will be 90 years old next year. It's the oldest passenger vessel in the whole of the U.S. So she's quite an old lady, still not as old as me though," he grinned.

"I must have a thing for older guys," she mused.

"Talking of older guys, wonder how Angel is going to take the news of us, and them" asked Spike as he patted her belly.

Buffy looked up at him.

"No need to look so pleased with yourself. He'll find out soon enough I guess, but I don't want to talk about that right now,"

"Sure, suits me fine," he replied.

"Talking of old things…I have a little present for you,"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, the bit where you give someone you love and care about a little token of that love," she said ironically.

"I get that part. Despite appearances I am not quite as dumb as I look," he replied.

Buffy took the bag from her inner coat pocket and handed it to him. His hands were shaking slightly as he took it from her fingers. He removed the book from the bag and looked at it. 

Buffy frowned as he continued to remain silent.

"What's the matter don't you like it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Know what?" she asked in confusion.

"That I love poetry," he replied.

"I didn't. I love poetry myself. I just thought it would be a nice thing to sometimes do, you know read poems together. Read the dedication that the original gift giver wrote when they gave it to their sweetheart," she sighed.

Spike opened the book to read the dedication.

_To My Darling Eleanor,_

_On this beautiful day May the 20th 1860,_

_You Became My Wife,_

_May our life together… _

_Always Bring a Smile to Your Face_

Joy to Your Heart 

_And Poetry to Your Soul_

_Your devoted Husband John._

Spike looked up from the book at Buffy.

"What if I can't give you all that?" he asked.

"Don't you know that you already have?" she replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Giles, Xander, Anya fumbled their way through the darkened sewer tunnels beneath Sunnydale.

"Ew, disgusting and stinky…what does this place remind me of…oh I know your parents basement, that's it," Anya said to Xander.

"Thanks sweetie, you know how to make a person feel good, as always," he replied dryly.

Giles rolled his eyes as he adjusted his overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Look, we just turn left here and then up the ladder. We're almost beneath the parking lot of the mall if my estimations are correct," said Giles.

"Smart idea to give Willow the money and get her friend to hire the car. I mean she's not important so there's no chance she will have been followed by anyone," said Anya

"Ah, here we are," said Giles as stopped at a ladder.

He began to clamber up it and he slipped off the manhole cover and climbed out onto the pavement. Anya and Xander followed, all of them grateful to be breathing clean fresh air, quickly followed him.

"Attract attention much you guys! Over here," hissed Willow, they looked around blankly at each other.

They spotted Willow and made their way over to her. Xander dumped his and Anya's bags in the trunk. Tara was sitting in the driver's seat of the hired car.

She smiled nervously at everyone as she got out of the vehicle. Willow went to stand next to Tara.

"Guys meet Tara, she is my…"

"Friend," interrupted Tara, hastily.

"Friend…and she has agreed to help us or should I say Buffy," said Willow.

"Hi Tara nice to meet you," said Xander as he held out a hand.

Xander could already tell he was going to like Willows new friend, she had a kind face and a shy smile. Well they would soon cure her of her shyness if she were going to be spending a lot of time with them, he thought wryly.

They all welcomed her without question. Giles looked around uneasily.

"We have to be on our way. The longer we stand around here the more chance we have of discovery," said Giles.

"Good point, _the English "men in black"_ have an uncanny knack of locating us," said Xander.

"I hope you remembered to bring lots of pointy weapons with you," asked Anya.

"Sure, I took most of what Buffy keeps in our dorm room," Willow assured her.

"Time is marching forward," Giles reminded them as they got in the car.

"How to make a road trip fun in one easy step, take a father figure with you," said Xander ironically.

Giles turned and looked at Xander, the irritation was plain for all to see.

"This is not meant to be fun. Buffy is out there, she needs our help. We are on our way to give that help," snapped Giles.

Xander flushed guilty.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, just letting my mouth run away with me as usual," said Xander quietly.

"Well Giles is right, there is nothing more annoying than people who blurt out rude inappropriate comments when ever they feel like it," said Anya airily.

Anya totally missed the look of astonishment and disbelief on the faces of her travelling companions.

"Um…er…I think maybe a little music might be in order," said Giles as he switched on the radio.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quentin Travers was napping on the sofa in his hotel suite. He awoke with a start at the knock on the door. His personal assistant entered the room.

"Any news?" drawled Quentin.

"I think you will be pleased with what we have discovered, we now have a location for Miss Summers. It seems that she used a credit card for a purchase in some antiques shop," said the man. 

"Where?" asked Travers impatiently.

"Eureka. Seems that they are still in California Sir," 

Quentin sprang to his feet with renewed vigour.

"Have the car brought around and call in the men," said Quentin as he walked off the bathroom.

Miss Summers had given him just the opening he had been looking for. They may not have an exact location on the slayer and her vampire, but at least it was a start.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Buffy awoke to the smell of freshly brewing coffee. The smell of it no longer made her nauseous, as it had done in the earlier days.

"So you are awake then lazy bones?" teased Spike as he appeared, to stand in the doorway.

She gave a sleepy yawn and held out a hand for him to join her on the bed.

"Ah, I know you and your tricks love, anything to get me into bed," he grinned.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand and kissing it.

"How well you know me," she laughed.

"Sorry, but I have breakfast on the stove," he apologised.

He got up and left the room. Buffy sank back against the pillows, and stretched on in the bed. She still felt a little tired. It was very difficult to get comfortable in bed anymore due to her size.

Spike appeared a few minutes later carrying a tray laden with toast and scrambled eggs and bacon and coffee. He had the volume of poetry tucked under his arm. Buffy sat up in bed.

"Looks great," she said enthusiastically.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You know I just realised another of the pros of having a vampire boyfriend," said Buffy.

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"Well, at least you will never expect me to cook you a fancy meal or anything. Even I can't screw up heating blood in a microwave, my cooking skills are sadly lacking," she sighed.

"Yeah, but you make up for it in other departments. Now eat your breakfast, you could do with fattening up!"

Buffy looked down at her swollen belly.

"Are you sure about that?"

Spike arched an eyebrow at her.

"Thought you might like to hear a poem from that lovely gift you gave me," suggested Spike.

"Mmmmmm," she nodded in agreement, as her mouth was full of breakfast.

Spike opened the book at the page. He already knew which one he wanted to share with her. It had been one of his favourites in life.

"This is in the words of another English bad boy, Lord Byron… 

_S__HE__ walks in beauty, like the night…_

"Ah, I know this one. Our lecturer read it on the first day in class…" she sighed.

Spike looked at her in annoyance.

"Sorry, carry on," she blushed.

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies,_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meets in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which Heaven to gaudy day denies_

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every golden tress_

"Golden tress? I thought it was raven tress…" 

"Bleedin' hell woman have you never heard of artistic licence? I was thinking of you when I changed it," 

"Sorry, shutting up now," she grinned, kissing his shoulder.

_Or softly lightens o'er her face,_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place_

_And on that cheek and o'er that brow_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent._

"That was lovely, even with my interruptions," she sighed.

Spike closed the book.

"That's enough poetry for now. It was a lovely gift Buffy, however did you afford it? I mean I have been holding on to the money ever since we got here," said Spike.

"A girl never reveals her sources," she said mysteriously. 

"Buffy?" 

"Yes,"

"Please don't tell me that you used your credit card," asked Spike.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Don't you ever watch the movies pet? That's the first thing the bad guys check when hunting down the runaways," said Spike.

Buffy bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't think. I just wanted to…" 

Buffy burst into tears, Spike took her in his arms. He reached for the box of tissues from the bedside table and passed her one, taking one for himself.

"I wasn't angry with you, just…"

There was a knock at the cabin door. They both looked at each other, sensing as well as seeing each other's fear.

TBC

**A/N Thank you to every one for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Confrontations

**A/N **** So sorry this latest chapter is so late… I was rushed to hospital on Saturday April 10th with severe chest pains, which was diagnosed as a heart attack. Due to my age, it came as a great shock. On Wednesday April 14th I almost died, they had to rush me to a top London heart hospital by helicopter. They performed surgery on my heart and I have lived to tell the tale…if there are any glaring errors in this chapter, I think they may be excused. There will be a chapter 25, but it may be a couple of weeks in coming…I never leave a story unfinished. SPIKES BINT**

Chapter 24

There was a second bout of knocking at the door. Spike got up from the bed, Buffy put out her hand to stop him.

"Don't go," she said.

"I have to answer it love," he said as he kissed her hand and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Spike be careful, it could be anyone. Take the crossbow, it's under the bed," said Buffy.

"Okay," he said as he reached under the bed and took the weapon. "You stay here and find something to defend yourself with as well," said Spike as he left the room.

Buffy took a stake out from under her pillow. _They certainly didn't keep the same kinda things in their bedrooms as most couples_, she thought as she eyed the stake.

Spike closed the door behind him. Buffy got up out of bed and dressed as quickly as she was able. Her ear pressed up against the door, straining to hear for any sounds of possible danger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Xander knocked on the cabin door for a third time.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" he asked Giles.

"I've only stayed here a couple of times before, but I think I would know if it's the correct cabin or not," sighed Giles.

"Maybe they're having sex?" suggested Anya.

Xander shuddered visibly.

"Or maybe the council found out where they were and they've kidnapped them," said Xander. 

"Enough of the happy scenarios guys. I am sure they are fine," said Willow.

Willow raised her hand to knock on the door feeling more than a little concerned herself. They all started as the door was flung wide open. Spike stood there with a scowl on his face and a crossbow levelled at the all.

"Oh, its you lot," said Spike as he lowered the crossbow and stood to one side for them to enter.

"You really need to work on your meet and greet skills Spike," said Xander.

"What took so long for you to answer? Did we interrupt your happy time," asked Anya.

"No, we thought it might be the watchers council or something," said Spike.

"Why would you think that it was them? You are perfectly safe here," said Giles.

"Well, we were until last night…"

"When I was dumb enough to use my credit card," interrupted Buffy as she came out of the bedroom.

"Buffy!" cried Willow excitedly.

She ran to her friend and gathered her up in a big hug.

"Kinda hard to get close to me these days," said Buffy ruefully as they drew apart.

Willow looked at Buffy's tummy. 

"May I?" she asked.

Buffy nodded and Willow placed a hand on her belly.

"Wow you've gotten so…"

"Fat," interrupted Anya.

"I would have gone with pregnant sweetie. Thank you for stating the obvious as always," said Xander.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies? I can do a spell you know," said Willow.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea Willow," said Tara from behind her.

"Tara, hi nice to see you again, and Willow thanks, but no thanks. We're looking forward to the surprise," said Buffy warmly.

"Yeah, after all life's full of surprises ain't it?" asked Spike ironically, as he came to stand behind Buffy.

Buffy's friends looked at the pair of them standing together.

"You can say that again," they said in unison.

"So how have you been?" asked Giles.

"It's been good, apart from blowing up like a balloon in a matter of days," said Buffy as she plucked at hem of her maternity dress.

Willow smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't choose you something better when I shopped for you. Time was kinda of against me," said Willow.

"No big, I feel like my mom in this outfit, but never mind. Which reminds me how is my mother?" asked Buffy.

"Fretting like any prospective grandmother. She really wanted to come up here Buffy. I persuaded her otherwise, I knew you wouldn't want her to be in any possible danger," explained Giles.

"Thanks, at least that's one less thing on my _"things to worry about list"_ smiled Buffy.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" asked Xander as he looked around the cabin.

"Nothing we'd wanna share with you Harris," smirked Spike.

"But there is something we want to tell you," added Buffy.

"Why do the words _impending doom_ spring to mind at that statement?" asked Xander.

"Xander! Will you let Buffy finish?" asked Willow.

Buffy looked up at Spike, a searching look on her face. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Spike and I are getting married!" said Buffy excitedly.

"Now where have I heard those lines before?" asked Giles.

"Oh Buffy that's great!" exclaimed Willow as she moved forward to hug Buffy, then moving on to Spike.

As Willow hugged Spike and drew away, he whispered in her ear.

"See Red I can take a hint, decided to make an honest woman of her after all," he grinned at her.

Xander took a few more moments to recover himself. 

"Looks like there's still room for more surprises after all," he said as he hugged Buffy and shook hands with Spike.

"Congratulations Buffy…and…er…Spike," said Giles.

"There it didn't kill you to say it, did it?" asked Spike as he shook Giles's hand.

"Ask me that question again later," smiled Giles wryly.

"You said something about having used a credit card?" asked Willow.

"Oh, yeah sorry I got distracted. Last night I bought Spike a gift and used my card. He seems to think it was a bad move," Buffy explained.

"Well, that depends on how closely the council are monitoring us," said Giles. 

"Do you think I may have put us in danger?" asked Buffy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The limo pulled up alongside the quay at Humboldt Bay. Mr Travers lowered the window as he scrutinised the surroundings. 

"We are here Sir. The antique store where Miss Summers made her purchase last night is just across the street," said his aide.

"Excellent work John," said Travers smugly.

The chauffeur came round and opened the car door. Travers looked around before crossing the street and entering the antiques store.

He returned a few moments later, looking very pleased with himself.

"Good news Sir?" asked John.

"The very best. The owner remembers a heavily pregnant woman fitting Miss Summer's description as well as her companion William," he replied.

"So we have an exact location?" asked John.

"Not exact, but enough to be going on with. Seems there are only a handful of cabins in the area," said Travers.

Travers gave instructions to the driver and they set off towards the forested area of the city.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I really think that the best thing is to remain calm," said Giles.

"Calm! When it's your fiancée's and kids necks on the block I'd like to see how you'd react," exclaimed Spike.

"Spike don't forget that you and Buffy are connected. All this stress isn't good for her or the babies," said Tara.

Spike slapped his forehead.

"Buffy are you okay? Sorry I wasn't thinking love," he said.

Buffy had been sitting quietly on the sofa while the storm had been breaking over her head.

"Buffy, you look awful pale," said Willow.

"I don't feel so good," she replied.

"What is it love?" asked Spike as he rushed to her side and knelt on the floor.

"I don't know…I…Owww!" she cried out.

"Bloody hell!" gasped Spike.

"What's up with you Spike?" asked Xander.

"Pain, I felt pain right here," said Spike as he clutched at his abdomen.

"Uh oh," said Willow.

Spike had sat next to Buffy on the sofa; he clutched her hand in his.

" Now why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Xander.

"It's the connection. Remember when Buffy was in pain at UC Sunnydale and we had to take her to the hospital?" asked Willow.

"Yes, and Spike was in pain too…oh…goodness!" exclaimed Giles.

"Look can someone speak bleeding English around here for a change, and tell me what the hell's going on," demanded Spike.

"Owww!" Buffy and Spike yelled in unison.

"Oh boy," said Xander.

"That's putting it mildly. Spike, I think Buffy is going into labour and you are sharing her pain," explained Willow.

"You have got to be joking, right. Please say you are joking," pleaded Spike.

"I'm sorry Spike, but it looks like you and Buffy are in this together," said Tara.

"Good! It's about time you men found out what you put us women through, making us have your babies," said Anya.

"Spoken like a true ex-vengeance demon honey," said Xander. 

"Are you all gonna stop talking about me as if I wasn't here and help me into the bedroom?" snapped Buffy.

Giles and Xander moved forward to help her from the sofa, guiding her into the room.

"Hey what about me? I'm in pain too," said Spike.

"You're a big boy, you'll survive," said Anya.

"Thanks!" said Spike as he winced in pain.

He entered the bedroom and sat next to Buffy holding her hand.

"Are you sure the babies are coming now?" he asked her.

"I think so. Spike I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know love, me too, but I'm here. We can do this together," he replied.

"Don't have much choice on the doing it together thing," she smiled.

"Now could every one who isn't Tara, Spike, Buffy or I leave the room?" asked Willow.

"Sure, never was too good round the sight of blood," said Xander.

"Harris," said Spike.

"Yeah?" asked Xander.

"Shut up," snapped Spike.

"Sorry, guess that was a bit insensitive of me," he shrugged.

"Come on Xander, you're always putting your foot in it. Don't know what you'd do without me," said Anya as she dragged him from the room.

Giles leant over to kiss Buffy on the cheek.

"I'll just be in the other room," he said.

"Next time I see you I'll be a mom," smiled Buffy.

Giles removed his glasses, reached for a pocket-handkerchief, and wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry I have a little dust in my eye," he lied.

"Yeah right," said Spike.

"Look after her," Giles said to Willow as he left the room.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Tara, as she placed a hand on Buffy's belly.

"Well, I haven't had a pain for a while. Maybe it's a false alarm like those Braxton hicks thingies?" suggested Buffy.

"You mean practice labour pains?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, those are the ones," said Buffy.

"Have you had them before?" asked Willow.

"A few times, but Spike didn't notice them before," said Buffy.

"Buffy can you lift yourself up a little. I need to put these towels under you," said Tara.

Buffy lifted herself off the bed and Tara laid the towels on the bed. 

"Okay, but I think maybe we're…" Buffy trailed off as she felt a rush of warm liquid between her legs.

"Whoa nicely caught," said Willow.

"What was that?" asked Buffy fearfully.

"It's okay sweetie, your water just broke that's all," said Tara soothingly.

"Oh God," said Spike as he and Buffy experienced another twinge of pain.

"So much for the false labour theory," said Willow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been nearly four hours since Buffy and Spike had been moved to the bedroom. Giles paced up and down the room, while Xander and Anya sat together on the sofa holding hands.

"I hope she's okay in there. Spike's been making just as much noise as she has," said Xander.

"Men are such babies when it comes to pain," observed Anya.

"You'd know hon, having dished it out for over a thousand years," said Xander sardonically.

Another muffled scream and a deeper yell emitted from the bedroom. Giles clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles showed white.

"I just feel so helpless," said Giles despairingly.

"I know, that's our friend in there. If my friends are in pain, I just want to help, but I know I can't, not this time," said Xander.

There was the sound of a car door slamming outside the cabin.

"What was that?" asked Xander.

"Shhhh!" Giles held up a hand.

He advanced slowly towards the window.

"Oh no," he said as he pulled back a little of the drapes.

"What is it?" asked Xander.

"Quentin Travers," said Giles.

"This just keeps getting better and better," said Xander sarcastically.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh it hurts so much," groaned Buffy.

"I know love, believe me I know," said Spike.

"Will it be over soon?" Buffy asked Tara.

"It's hard to say, the contractions are closer together. I don't think you have much longer to go," said Tara.

"Dammit Willow, isn't there some kind of spell you can perform for the pain?" asked Spike through gritted teeth.

"I didn't think you'd want me to do anything," she replied uncertainly.

"I don't care about myself. I just hate to think of Buffy suffering this," said Spike.

"Okay, I will try a little something," said Willow.

"Oh God," Buffy groaned again.

"Make it quick Willow, I don't think there's much time left," said Tara.

"I'm so sorry…it's all my fault," said Spike as he wiped a tear away from Buffy's cheek.

"No, I'm not sorry. I would go through this all again just to have the chance to have your child," said Buffy.

"I love you Buffy,"

"I loooov….owww,"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Quentin Travers? What are we gonna do?" asked Xander.

"Arm ourselves. Travers is not getting his hands on Buffy, Spike or anyone else in this cabin," said Giles.

"Is he alone?" asked Anya

Giles peeked out from behind the drapes once more.

"No, he has those men from the hospital with him too," said Giles.

"Damn, where's all the weapons?" asked Xander.

"They are still in the trunk of the car," said Giles.

"Handy," said Xander.

"Oh, I saw some in the bedroom," said Anya.

"Well you are going to have to get them sweetie. It's a little out of bounds to Giles and I right now," said Xander.

"Fine!" huffed Anya.

"And not a word about this to Buffy and Spike please Anya. They are having a hard enough time of it as it is," said Giles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who the bleeding hell is that?" He turned to look at Buffy. "Who ever you are piss off! We're kind of busy right now," said Spike." 

Willow went over to the door and opened it a little.

"Anya what is it?" asked Willow.

"I need some weapons," said Anya.

"Whatever for?" asked Willow.

"I'm bored I wanted something to look at," lied Anya.

"Now's not really the time," said Willow in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy from the bed.

"Hi Buffy, don't worry about it. I just need some weapons. Xander and I are playing the memory game and we needed some stuff," said Anya.

"It's Travers, he's here isn't he?" gasped Buffy.

"Don't be silly," said Anya as she scooped the weapons bag off the floor and quickly exited the room.

"Spike something's wrong," said Buffy.

"Can we focus on the task at hand love? I'm sure its just Anya being her usual weird self," soothed Spike.

The pains took over them again and Anya's brief visit was soon forgotten.

"When's that anti pain spell going to start kicking in?" growled Spike.

"It should be working by now, I don't understand it," said Willow.

"Willow!" said Tara urgently.

"What is it?" asked Willow rushing to her "Friend's" side.

Willow looked down.

"Oh my God I can see a head," said Willow, in awe.

"Where's a head?" groaned Spike.

"Where do you think?" asked Tara.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Now men be careful I don't want any one hurt in this situation, especially not Miss Summers," said Quentin.

"Yes Sir," they replied.

Quentin eyed the other strange car, parked up next to the Desoto

"Seems Miss Summers and William are not alone, so be on your guard," he warned them.

Travers walked up the path to the cabin door.

"What do you want Travers?" asked Giles from within.

"I think you know what I want. Send Miss Summers out here and no one will get hurt," said Travers.

"Oh, like that's ever gonna happen," shouted Xander through the door.

"Have it your way Rupert, on your own heads be it," said Quentin as he motioned to his men to break down the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is it," said Giles as the first kick sounded on the door.

Xander gripped his broadsword tightly in his sweaty hands. Anya's hands shook as she held a crossbow readily primed and aimed at the door.

"No way are they getting their hands on Buffy or her babies," said Xander as another kick sounded at the door.

"So this is a fight to the death situation?" asked Anya.

"If it has to be," said Xander.

"Thanks for the warning sweetie," said Anya sarcastically.

A third kick sounded on the door and it burst open as it was knocked off its hinges. The dust settled and Quentin and his men walked through the broken door.

"Sorry about that Rupert, but you insisted on doing things the hard way," said Quentin as he removed an imaginary speck of dust from his suit.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot," said Anya as she pointed the crossbow at them.

The men behind Travers removed guns from their jackets and pointed them at Giles, Anya, and Xander.

"I don't think so do you?" asked Quentin, with an arch of his eyebrow.

Anya's hands slipped on the crossbow and the bolt flew from it, embedding its self in the wall, just inches from Quentin's head. It was all the distraction that Giles and Xander needed as they bravely launched themselves at Quentin's men.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What's going on out there?" asked Buffy.

Spike had a few ideas about _exactly_ what was happening on the other side of the door, but he schooled himself to keep calm so that Buffy would not notice his fear.

"Nothing love, I'm sure. Just concentrate on the babies," he said.

"Spike I need to push," groaned Buffy.

Spike squeezed her hand. The pain was almost continuous in its intensity.

"Come on love, I know you can do it," Spike encouraged her through their shared pain.

"You are doing great Buffy," said Tara.

Willow looked on, gripping Tara's shoulder.

Buffy screamed and Spike yelled as their first child was born into Tara's hands. Willow took the ball of string from their hastily assembled first aid kit. While Tara took a pair of sharp scissors and cut the cord. She swiftly tied the ends and passed the baby to Willow. She wrapped the newborn infant in a warm fluffy towel.

"So now do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked Willow, as tears fell down her face.

"I don't care as long as he or she has ten fingers and ten toes." Said Buffy tiredly.

"Don't worry Buffy, your son has all the right parts in all the right places," grinned Willow.

"A boy, we have a boy," cried Buffy.

Spike put his arm around Buffy and kissed her. They both looked at the squirming pink bundle that was their son.

"I'm so proud of you love," said Spike, as his tears mingled with Buffy's own.

Buffy breathed a short-lived sigh of relief as a fresh wave of contractions gripped them both.

"Bugger! I forgot all about there being another one in there," said Spike.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Xander and Giles had managed to disarm Travers lackeys and it had erupted into a fistfight. Anya crept up behind one of the men as they tackled Xander. She smashed a vase over the man's head and he crumpled to the floor.

"There, that's evened things up a bit," she said in satisfaction.

Buffy and Spike's groans of pain were barely discerned over the noise of the ensuing battle. They all stopped mid punch as the wail of an infant cut through the noise.

Travers eyes widened in shock. 

"Buffy!" said Xander as he turned and started towards the bedroom door.

One of the men lunged at Xander as soon his back was turned.

"No! Stand down," ordered Travis, his shoulders sagged as all the fight went out of him.

Travers walked slowly over to the sofa and sat down, the continuing wail of the newborn infant still ringing in the shocked silence of the room.

"But Sir we have them right where we want them," 

"Are you questioning my authority?" warned Travers.

"No Sir Of Course not, but…yes sir what ever you say," he stammered at Quentin's expression.

"Leave me, go and wait in the car," said Quentin.

The men looked at each other uncertainly, but they knew better than to disregard Mr Travers orders. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

"This one has a set of lungs on her," said Willow as she wrapped their second child in a towel.

"A girl?" asked Spike in wonder.

He sagged against the pillows. Reaching for Buffy's hand, he kissed it.

"Are you okay love?" he asked as he brushed the damp hair from her face.

Spike rolled over on his side and looked into her tired, but relieved face. Tara cleaned Buffy up and covered her with a sheet.

"She's just fine. A job well done the both of you," said Tara warmly.

Buffy and Spike kissed and turned to face Tara and Willow as they brought their babies towards them. Willow handed Spike their baby girl and Tara handed Buffy their son.

"Are they okay?" asked Buffy.

"They are doing great Buffy, but we still need to get you all to a hospital. The three of you need to be checked over," said Willow.

Buffy and Spike looked down at their son and daughter. The tears spilled down both their cheeks.

Tara and Willow looked at each other.

"I think we should give the new family some alone time," said Willow.

"Thank you both," said Buffy.

"Yeah thanks, we couldn't have done this without either of you," said Spike.

TBC


	25. Perfect Day

A/N Thanks to everyone for the get well wishes & reviews.

Chapter 25 

Willow and Tara exited the room to leave the new family alone. Buffy turned to Spike with a weary smile on her face; he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"We did it," she sighed.

"We certainly did. Glad that's all over, I used to enjoy pain, but that was something else," said Spike.

"Ew, please don't share right now, I don't want anything to spoil this moment. And I have the feeling this is far from over. I'd say it was just beginning," grinned Buffy as one of the babies started crying.

Spike kissed her lips.

"Nothing could spoil this moment. Which gets me thinking…what are we going to call our babies? It's not like we have had a long time to think about names. How about the name Tara? I mean she brought them both into the world," he said.

Buffy contemplated Spike's suggestion.

"Tara…I like it, but Willow helped too," said Buffy.

"I don't think our son would do too well with the name Willow. So how about we call our little girl _Tara Willow Summers_," said Spike.

"Perfect, but its still missing one thing," she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we are to be married and I know I am a modern girl by a lot of standards, but I still wanted the children and I to bear your name. Which reminds me…what is your last name?" asked Buffy.

Spike smiled at her with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask…it's er Musgrove," he admitted reluctantly.

"There, that wasn't too painful now was it? Now we have that out of the way, what do we call this little guy?" asked Buffy as she looked down at their son.

"I wouldn't want to burden it a name like William so don't even suggest it, and Liam is certainly off the list. He might end up as big a poof as Angel," he shrugged innocently.

"Spike behave…I know it's not too original, but maybe, and don't bite me for saying this… Xander?" she asked carefully.

"Xander Musgrove, I guess it has some merit," Spike said grudgingly.

"_Xander William Musgrove_ and no arguments," she said firmly.

"Hey you're the slayer and I know when I'm beat," he sighed with a grin on his face.

The other twin started to wail.

"Guess the babies are getting hungry," said Buffy.

"Want me to make up some formula?" asked Spike.

"So speaks the expert. I was thinking about the good old-fashioned way. And of course it will help me get my figure back a lot quicker too," said Buffy.

"Some things never change oh vain one," said Spike as he took the other baby from her.

"Well would you like a flabby Buffy?" she pouted.

"When will you get that I love Buffy any way I can get her," said Spike.

Willow and Tara eyed the cabin door hanging off its hinges and Quentin Travers seated silently on the sofa.

"Just what's been going on here?" asked Willow.

"We're kinda waiting for Travers to give us the heads up on that one," said Xander.

"Quentin?" asked Giles.

Quentin put his hand up in supplication. He removed a pocket-handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped at his eyes.

"Please just give me an moment," he said.

"And why should we give you anything except show you the way to the door?" demanded Xander.

"Let's just hear what he has to say. You have two minutes to explain yourself Travers," said Giles.

"How about we save time and let me turn him into the worm that he is," said Willow.

"I'm sorry," said Quentin.

"Yeah right, of course you are. Even I know irony when I hear it," said Anya.

"You'd never have guessed it," said Willow, arching an eyebrow.

"I was wrong, all that I have done to Miss Summers and William…I was doing it for the good of the world. You must understand that we get prophecies of destruction on our doorstep almost on a daily basis, but this one had a ring of truth to it that could not be ignored. I am sure that you are all well aware of why I wanted Miss Summers to have a child," stated Quentin.

"Yes, I know why you did it Quentin, but your methods have been despicable…even for you," said Giles disgustedly.

"You can't just go around messing with peoples lives like that," said Xander angrily.

"What's made you change your mind? I assume you have changed your mind," asked Willow doubtfully.

"The baby…when I arrived here I had only one goal in mind, and that was to take Ms Summers's child and return to England," said Quentin.

"Why don't you want to do that any more, which is a…er a good thing," amended Anya.

Quentin looked around the room at all the faces and sighed heavily.

"Believe it or not, I was a father once for all of…five minutes,"

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Thirty years ago I was happily married, my wife and I were expecting our first child. I took her to the hospital, she was in labour. I had to wait outside the delivery room. You were not allowed to be at the birth in those days. After many hours of hearing my wife in labour, I heard the cries of our newborn son. The nurse told me I could go in to see my wife and child, but just as I entered the room, I was sent back out again. Our son died a few minutes later due to breathing difficulties, or so the doctor informed us,"

Quentin took in a ragged breath before continuing.

"I threw my self into my work as a young watcher at the council at an even greater cost. My wife had no such occupation to get over her grief, she killed her self six months later," he finished.

"That is so sad," said willow, mournfully.

Giles looked at him a little flummoxed.

"There were rumours of this at the council, but I was never sure if it was fact or fiction," said Giles.

"Well now you know. Hearing the cry of Ms Summer's baby made me remember the pain of losing my own child. Prophesy or no prophesy I lost my resolve to carry it through. I suddenly feel so old and tired," admitted Quentin wearily.

"The problem of the _prophesy_ still stands, so what do you propose to do about it?" asked Giles.

"The original plan was to take the child and raise it in England and train it as we would any potential slayer," said Quentin

"And we've all established that that's not gonna happen," said Xander firmly.

"If I give you my word not to interfere in the raising of the child in anything, but a supervisory capacity, would that be acceptable?" asked Travers.

"How supervisory?" asked Giles

"Shouldn't you be asking me that question mate? After all I am the father," said Spike from the open bedroom door.

"I…er…William," spluttered Quentin, seeming lost for words.

"This is how it's going to play out, you are going to get your ass back on a plane to London and never darken our door again until the children are of age. Buffy and I will oversee their training and if, and it's a big if, they want to help you with your little problem then they will have the right to choose," growled Spike.

"Children?" asked Quentin.

"Yes, children. We have a son and a daughter," said Spike.

"Twins? This is unexpected," said Quentin.

"Looks like you're not the big know all about everything after all," said Spike smugly.

"Can I see them?" asked Quentin.

Xander moved forward defensively.

"Over my dead body,"

"Wait here," said Spike as he disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He was gone for several minutes. In his absence the silence stretched out uncomfortably in the room. The occupants of the room looked relived as the door was opened again.

"Buffy is tired and we need to get her to a hospital so make it quick," said Spike.

Travers got up from his seat and followed Spike into the bedroom.

"That's not fair," pouted Anya. "I mean we're her friends, but the psycho baby snatcher gets to see the kids first,"

Five minutes later Quentin emerged from the room with a contented smile on his face. He stopped by Giles and looked up at him.

"I think we have come to a very satisfactory agreement. You won't be hearing from me…unless there's an apocalypse that I need your assistance with," said Quentin.

"Well that's the best news I've heard all day," said Xander sarcastically.

Quentin looked around the room at everyone.

"I really am sorry for all the inconvenience I have caused," he said gravely.

"Inconvenience? I'll give you inconven…" said Willow angrily.

"Sweetie, maybe now's not the time," interrupted Tara.

"You had better keep your word Quentin. Remember Buffy and Spike are not without friends," warned Giles.

"Yes, I have noticed," said Quentin wryly, as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Can we trust him?" asked Xander.

"What's the alternative, a lifetime of being on the run? I am afraid we have no choice," answered Giles.

"Hello, fiancée in need of medical attention here just in case you've all forgotten," said Spike from the doorway.

Buffy had stayed overnight in the local hospital in Eureka. After a doctor had checked her out and the gang had had a chance to hold the new arrivals, they had left Spike and Buffy alone and headed back to the cabin for the night. Xander had been especially proud that Buffy and Spike had given their son his name. Tara had just blushed shyly and thanked them both when they had informed her of their choice of name for their daughter.

Spike settled down in the chair beside Buffy's bed. Preferring to spend the night with his new family than the others, and the babies and Buffy were fast asleep so he took the opportunity to get some rest himself.

Buffy and Spike were awakened by someone entering the darkened room, the clock on the wall read 3am. It was easily distinguishable to his enhanced vision.

Spike rushed forward, getting the intruder in an arm lock. He ignored the sharp sting of pain in his head. Buffy struggled out of bed and switched on the light.

"Mom!" said Buffy in surprise.

Spike instantly released her.

"Sorry about that Joyce," he apologised.

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Buffy.

"Giles, he rang several hours ago. I drove all of the way here with out a stop. Nothing was going to keep me away from my new grandchildren," said Joyce firmly.

Joyce hugged her daughter and, then turned to Spike.

"Now where are those babies?" she grinned.

"They are asleep in the nursery, but I am sure the staff won't mind bringing them in here for you to have a look," said Buffy.

"I'll go and see about it," said Spike as he left the room.

"Are you okay Buffy?" asked Joyce.

"I'm fine mom, the doctor has checked me all out. Plus with slayer healing I shall be back to myself in no time," said Buffy.

"Good, I was so worried about you,"

Spike returned along with a nurse, they were both wheeling in the Perspex cribs that held the babies.

"Here we are, they were beginning to stir anyway," said Spike.

The nurse left them alone and Joyce walked over to the cribs. She stared down at the tiny occupants, one wrapped in a pink blanket the other wrapped in blue.

"A boy and a girl," said Joyce in wonder.

"Just as well, as this is likely to be my only shot at motherhood," smiled Buffy.

"Can I hold them?" asked Joyce.

"Sure sit down over there and I will hand them to you," said Spike.

Joyce sat down as the babies were handed to her. Tears slid down Joyce's face as the little girl yawned sleepily and opened her eyes a little.

"Oh, she is so like you as a baby Buffy," said Joyce.

Their son started up a loud wailing.

"I think he needs feeding luv," said Spike, Joyce placed a kiss on the crying baby's forehead before handing him to Buffy.

"You've done good Spike, the pair of you have. You have a beautiful family," said Joyce sincerely.

"Thanks Joyce, all I needed was someone to believe in me. Both you and Buffy did that when others didn't," said Spike.

Joyce smiled at him.

"There's something else you should know…Spike and I are engaged," said Buffy.

"Well it's about damn time," said Joyce, shocking them with her choice of words.

Spike grinned at her appreciatively. He really felt honoured to be a part of this family and he felt his luck as he sighed contentedly.

"Well this has been a busy three weeks for the pair of you, what do you have planned for next week?" asked Joyce.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other.

"SLEEP!" they both chorused.

As the little girl in Joyce's arms started wailing, the couple were starting to realise that it would be highly unlikely.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"C'mon Spike we'll be late. Take my word for it, you look gorgeous," said Buffy.

"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" drawled Spike.

"We make our own luck," said Buffy firmly.

"And as for you nagging me about lateness Summers, it wasn't my idea to have a quickie in the bathroom when we were supposed to be getting ready for the wedding," said Spike.

"It's not as if we have far to go with the ceremony being held in the backyard," she pouted.

"It's a full moon out there," said Spike, as he glanced out of the window.

"I know, just perfect," she smiled.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to be walking down the aisle to _Wind Beneath My Wings," _asked Spike.

"Would I do that to you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes!" he replied as he tried to grab her.

"Spike, you'll ruin my makeup, now run along like a good boy while I change into my dress," she said playfully.

He gave her a mock salute as he went to leave the room.

"See you down there," he replied as he closed the door.

Buffy smiled, as there was a knock on her door.

"Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Come in," she replied.

Willow, Tara, and Anya entered the room as Buffy was putting on her dress. She looked at her three friends dressed identically in their bridesmaid dresses.

They all looked beautiful in lavender silk. Willow and Tara were holding hands, having told Buffy about their relationship a couple of weeks after the babies were born. Tara was now an accepted part of the group.

Buffy smiled at them all tearfully, turned around as Willow zipped up her dress and fixed the pearl buttons at the neck.

"You look beautiful Buffy," said Willow.

Buffy kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Come on we have a wedding to attend if you haven't noticed," she grinned "Are the babies behaving themselves?"

"Yes, they are fine. Xander Jr just puked all over Giles new suit, but apart from that they are okay," said Anya.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle. As they were all ready Tara left the room to tell the musicians they could start up the music for the bride to walk down the aisle.

The bridesmaids were in place as they walked down the stairs and out of the back door into the yard, which was lit with what seemed a million fairy lights. Buffy took a deep breath as she walked out to an instrumental version of the song he had sung to her when they were in Eureka, _"I don't want to miss a thing,"_

Buffy had chosen to walk down the aisle by herself, as she hadn't really wanted her father to be a part of this day. When he had found out that his daughter had had the babies he had only scathingly commented that she had turned out exactly the way he had expected.

She didn't want to think about that now, only about the man who waited for her at the end of her walk. He looked so handsome that she had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat at the sight of him. She smiled at friends and family as she arrived at Spike's side and handed her bouquet to Willow, and took Spike's hand.

Tara and Xander Jr were seated on Giles and Joyce's laps in the front row. The proud parents smiled at their children and turned to face the minister.

There was hardly a dry eye as Buffy and Spike were joined as husband and wife. After the ceremony, they held an open buffet in the garden too. Their budget hadn't run to much more than that, but nobody cared as they celebrated Buffy and Spike's big day.

Spike had taken up a job as a night watchman to earn them money. Buffy was still attending college, as there were crib facilities for her to leave the babies at during her day. She hated parting with them each morning, but Spike and Buffy had decided early on that she should still complete her college courses.

Buffy and Spike cringed as Giles announced Xander who had prepared a speech. They held each other's hands for support. As the applause died down, Xander began.

"I'd like to welcome you all to this happy occasion, but things weren't always this happy…In fact when Buffy and Spike met they wanted to kill each other. Although they tried many times to end each other's continued existence luckily for them, they failed. Then Willow cast a spell on them and they were in love, couldn't keep their hands off each other. Boy did they need to get a roominess that day! Then they went back to hating each other and we all breathed a sigh of relief. I guess they didn't hate each other as much as they made out otherwise Xander and Tara Jr wouldn't be here…" Xander trailed off at the hostile looks he was receiving from the guests. "And…er…I guess I shouldn't have had so much of that alcoholic fruit punch," finished Xander as he quickly sat down.

"I thought it was very good sweetie," whispered Anya in his ear.

"That's probably the problem," muttered Xander under his breath.

"Shall we split this party?" Asked Spike

"Yes, it's time we were getting changed we have to leave for our honeymoon soon. It's becoming more of a wake than a party. Poor Xander," said Buffy as she glanced at her red faced friend.

Buffy and Spike entered the house and crept up the stairs, checking on the nursery contenting themselves that the babies were still sleeping before entering their own bedroom and closing the door.

"Want some help with that dress Mrs Musgrove?" he asked as he pressed up against her.

"Oh, dear Mrs Musgrove, that sounds rather proper," she grimaced.

"Which you are not thank God. So don't even fret about it," said Spike as he worked the buttons and zipper at the back of her dress.

The silk slid to the floor and Spike whistled appreciatively. Buffy soon made quick of his charcoal grey suit, as they tumbled onto the bed.

Spike pressed kisses along her throat.

"Sorry this is going to have to be another quickie love, the guests will start to wonder where we are. The flight is at 11pm too," he said in between kisses.

Buffy suddenly sat up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You just reminded me, where exactly are we going for our honeymoon. I know that you and mom have been conspiring over the destination," said Buffy.

"Look it's your mum's wedding present to the both us. Don't ruin it for her," said Spike.

Buffy sat there pouting, her arms folded across her chest. Spike's hands soon had her forgetting her annoyance as she touched him back, as eager to consummate the marriage as he.

Buffy and Spike went down stairs an hour later, their suitcases in tow. Most of the guests had moved into the lounge as the night had closed in. They had kissed their children goodbye. More than a few tears had been shed on their part, but they realised that they needed this time alone together before starting their marriage.

There was clapping and cheers as they both ascended the stairs. Buffy blushed furiously, especially as a rather drunk guest yelled out "We all know what you've been doing!"

They said their goodbyes to their friends, Buffy threw the bouquet and Xander caught it. Anya beamed at him.

"That means you have to get married next," she said.

Xander dropped the bouquet as if it burned him.

"No, it doesn't" he said in desperation, "And look I dropped it so it cancels out all obligations," he continued.

"Sweat much Xander," grinned Willow as she passed him by.

Spike and Buffy went out side to his car in a shower of rice and confetti. He eyed his Desoto in horror. Cans had been tied to the rear bumper and someone had sprayed _"Just Married" _on the back window.

"Who the bleeding hell did this to my car?" Spike growled.

"Aw, don't be such a baby and smile," she replied.

Spike presented a pained smile to the onlookers as he and Buffy got in the car. No sooner had they driven around the corner, than he got out of the car and ripped off the cans and threw them in a hedge before continuing on their way to the airport.

As they sat in their plane seats, waiting for take off, Buffy turned to look at Spike, touching the gold band that rested on his left hand.

"This kinda reminds me of the last time we were on a plane together," she sighed wistfully.

"You mean with all the Teletubbies?" asked Spike.

"No, I mean when we were on our way to…" Buffy was cut off by an announcement by the captain as they readied for takeoff.

"Good evening, this is your captain speaking. I will be flying you to London this evening, please buckle you seat belts and have a pleasant flight,"

Buffy turned to look at Spike incredulously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Spike! I could kill you, and my mom for that matter,"

"Good to see nothings changed. Don't you like your surprise? I promised you a trip to Harrods, and I don't go back on my word," said Spike.

Her expression softened.

"Yeah, and I do still have that shoe craving…" she trailed off wistfully.

Spike kissed her.

"Don't ever change Buffy, you are perfect just the way you are," he smiled.

"So are you," she replied, pulling his head down for another kiss.

They were so engrossed in each other that neither of them felt the plane as it took off and left the runway.

The End 

A/N I really want to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story and for your continued support and your patience. It means a lot!

**Angela**


End file.
